A Bakugan Love Story
by Animegreywolf95
Summary: A love story like no other for a pair of Bakugan brawlers. They have so much in their lives and they love each other vary much. Now its their time to start a new adventure that can change their lives for the good of them both. Its time for their future to start as they share their new happiness and problems together. Spectra/Keith X OC
1. The Anniversary Battle

Wolf: Now I have had this story in my head in a while and I finally typed it up because it was annoying the crap out of me. I used my OC character for Bakugan.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the character Spectra or Helios

Warning: Really mushy stuff and fluff. Also Spectra and Helios are a bit OOC in this story.

The only thing that is mine is my OCs, her Bakugan, and the Bakugan team I made up.

Note: This story takes place in the middle of the first ark of Mectanium Surge, before Spectra appeared in the show.

A Bakugan Love Story: The Anniversary Battle

A 16 year old girl was in Bakugan Interspace, just like she always was. She was sitting at one of the cafes in interspace drinking some tea.

The girl had brown hair that went to her shoulders and blond highlights in her hair, her bangs covered her eye a little on the right side. She had dark brown eyes. She wore a black shirt with red strips going across it. She had baggy black pants and a chain clipped onto the left side of the pants. She wore black and grey skater shoes on her feet. She also had a Pyrus pendant around her neck. On her wrist was a red bracelet so she could activate ability cards in battles.

She was Alexandria Malfire, the pyrus/darkus bakugan player for her team, Pyrodoom, she was the leader. She was also part of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers when she was needed for darkus.

On the table, in its ball form, was her guardian Pyrus Sunfire Pyrosoul, a dragonoid type bakugan. Alexandria called her Pyro for short. They have been partners since the start when Alexandria was 12 and Pyrosoul was in her un-evolved form. They were the best of partners when in battle.

Alexandria took a sip of her tea, just as a boy ran up to her.

"Alex! There you are. I was looking for you." The boy said.

The boy had spiked black hair with hazel eyes and glasses framed his face. On his shoulder was his partner, Haos Skytruss. He was Jason Braxsix, the second in command for the Pyrodoom team, their Haos brawler, and their best strategist. He was the only one on the team, besides Pyro, that called her Alex for short since he was her best friend since 4th grade.

Jason had problems since he was 5 years old. His parents died in a car crush and he was so emotionally after it. He was forced to live with his Aunt Roxie. He didn't see her much as a child, even though she was his mothers sister. As he grew he got use to her and was now like a second mother to Jason as well as his friends.

"Hey Jason. Whats up?" Alexandria asked.

"We have been looking for you guys." Skytruss told them.

"Well we have been here for about 20 minutes." Pyro said.

Then three more people walked up to them.

One was a boy about 15, he had dark short red hair and green eyes. On his shoulder was his guardian, SubTerra Orbeum. He was Kyle Green, Pyrodoom's Sub Terra brawler.

Next to Kyle was his twin sister Katie Green. She has long red hair and green eyes. Her guardian was on his shoulder, Ventus Jaakor. She was the Ventus bralwer of the team.

The other girl who was 16, was Victoria Jackson, she was the newest of the team and their Aquos brawler. She has long blond hair that went to the middle of her back and dark blue eyes. Her guardian, Aquos Bolcanon, also sat on her shoulder. She had a 24 year old older sister, Madison, but was off in the army. So she didn't really see her that much.

"Jason you found her." Katie said, walking up to Jason and looped her arm with his.

Jason and Katie have been dating for 6 months and they loved each other. Katie's brother, Kyle, didn't really like the thought because he is vary protective of his little sister. Although they are twins Kyle was born 15 minutes before Katie and always thought of her as a little sister.

"Why was everyone looking for me?" Alexandria asked.

"We wanted to know if you would come see the battle between Shun and Jason? Its suppose to be a good one." Victoria said.

"I have thought of a new strategy that might bring him down this time." Jason said.

Jason always fought Shun and would always lose, but had a new strategy for him every time. Jason almost won the last battle with him a few days ago.

"And I know you will win this time babe." Katie said.

She kissed Jason's cheek.

"Thanks honey, I always do best for my number one fan." Jason said, then kissed her lips.

Alexandria mentally frowned and looked away from her friends. She didn't really like seeing all the lovey dovy stuff being done around her. She always became jealous when seeing couples together like that.

The thing was, she had her own boyfriend, but he was always away and didn't really see her that often. He had been gone for a month, he was never away for this long. She was praying he would come back today or sometime this week.

"So you want to come Alex?" Jason asked.

"No. Not this time. I'll see you guys after." Alexandria said sadly.

Her team mates frowned. They knew Alexandria never missed a good battle, but they decided to ignored it for now.

"Well, ok. If you say so." Katie said.

"See you Alexandria." Kyle said.

Her team mates left and Alexandria was alone again with Pyro. Pyro could see the sadness in her partners eyes and she knew what the problem was. Alexandria had a tear roll down her cheek, but quickly wiped it away. Pyro jumped up and floated in front of Alexandria, flapping her little wings.

"You miss him, don't you?" Pryo wondered.

"Yes. He has been gone for a month now Pyro and I'm starting to miss him. The bad part of it all, is today is are two year anniversary." Alexandria told Pyro.

Pryo could hear the sadness in her partners voice.

"Don't worry Alex. He'll come back." Pryo assured her.

Alexandria grabbed her Pyrus pendant around her neck and opened it. Inside, on the left side, was a picture of a man, who looked to be about 20, with yellow hair that stood up and bright blue eyes. He wore a brown jacket as he smiled in the picture. The picture on the right, had the same man, but was in a deep kiss with Alexandria in the picture. This was Alexandria's boyfriend. Pyro and Alexandria's boyfriend's bakugan was also in the picture. The pictures were taken last year on their 1 year anniversary.

Alexandria sighed.

"I hope you're right Pyro." Alexandria said sadly, still looking at the pictures.

Alexandria sat back in the chair as she continued to look at the pictures. Pyro floated over to Alexandria and landed on her shoulder.

"You're not the only one alone Alex. I miss my love as well." Pyro told her.

Alexandria looked at Pyro with a sad smile.

"I know Pyro." Alexandria said.

Pyro also had a love of her own. She was together with Alexandria's boyfriend's Bakugan. Alexandria never knew what Pyro saw in him, but Pyro thought the same about Alexandria's boyfriend and what she saw in him. They both missed them dearly.

The two didn't even notice that a portal opened behind them and a man stepped out of it. The portal closed behind the man as his bakugan jump on his shoulder and opened up. The man and his bakugan where looking at Alexandria and Pyrosoul and saw that they didn't even notice them. The man smirked and chuckled low.

Alexandria and Pyro continued to look at the pictures and didn't even notice the figures behind them. The two heard a deep chuckle.

"Well what do we have here. A little girl and her bakugan." A deep voice said.

Alexandria and Pyro's head snapped up, they knew that voice. They quickly turned in the chair to see a man, about the age of 21, and a bakugan standing behind them. The man had blond hair that stood up in spikes. He wore a black and purple coat with a black vest and black gloves. A black mask, with purple surrounding the holes around the eyes, covered his face. Blue eyes looked at them threw the two holes in the mask even thought a small part of his hair covered his right eye. The bakugan on his shoulder was a darkus bakugan.

Alexandria slowly stood up from the chair and looked at the man, wide eyed and in shock. She never took her eyes off him.

The man opened his arms.

"Well are you going to say something or are you just going to stand there?" He asked.

Tears started to fall from Alexandria's face. She ran to him.

"Spectra!" Alexandria yelled, throwing herself at him and hugging him tight.

Spectra smiled down at her and hugged her as well.

"Alexandria." Spectra whispered.

Spectra Phantom, aka Keith, was Alexandria's boyfriend. They have been together since Spectra became good when getting rid of King Zenoheld plus saving Vestal and New Vestroia. They loved each other vary much, but with Spectra having to go back to Vestal they had a long distance relationship. They made it work with Spectra coming to Earth and visiting Alexandria when he had a chance.

Alexandria cried into Spectra's vest.

"I was wondering when you where coming back." She said softly.

"I know and I'm sorry I was gone for so long." Spectra said.

Pyro and Spectra's bakugan, Darkus Infinity Helios, where also in there own kind of hug.

"Oh Helios I missed you so." Pryo said.

"I know and I'm sorry. Me and Spectra have been so busy lately." Helios said.

Alexandria moved a bit from Spectra, but left his arms on her waist.

"I missed you so much." Alexandria said.

"I missed you too." Spectra said.

Spectra leaned down and kissed Alexandria on the lips. Spectra wiped the tears out of her eyes when they broke apart.

"No need to cry. I'm here now and I will stay as long as I can." Sepectra told her.

Alexandria smiled.

"You do know what today is, don't you?" Alexandria wondered.

Spectra smiled this time.

"Of course. How could I forget our 2 year anniversary." Spectra said.

"Want to do what we did last year?" Alexandria asked.

"You mean that battle that we had and I won?" Spectra wondered, smirking a bit remembering the battle.

"Yes. Lets have another battle. We can ask Marucho to set us up a battle for later." Alexandria suggested.

"Not a bad idea. Do you know where Marucho is?" Spectra asked.

"Yea. Shun and Jason should be in their battle still and Marucho is always at the battle for one of his team mates." Alexandria told him.

"Well lets go." Spectra said.

Alexandria nodded.

The two held hands and intertwined their fingers together as Alexandria led the way. Pyro and Helios floated together in between them.

They entered Arena 4, where Jason and Shun where battling in the temple area. Alexandria looked around till she saw Marucho, as well as Dan, in the front row. Alexandria and Spectra made it threw the crowed and sat next to Marucho.

Marucho looked over to see Alexandria and Spectra.

"Spectra? No surprise see you with Alexandria. What are you doing here?" Marucho asked.

"Well we wanted to spend are second anniversary with a battle. We were wondering if you could have a arena open for us for later?" Alexandria wondered.

"I don't see why not. You guys had a great battle last year." Dan said.

"If Dan says it alright then its alright with me. We can have the battle later in Arena 6 in about an hour or so." Marucho said.

Alexandria hugged Marucho.

"Thanks Marucho." Alexandria thanked.

Alexandria let go of Marucho and watched the battle between Shun and Jason. She leaned her head on Spectra's shoulder as they still had there hands together. Pryo and Helios sat on Alexandria's lap and also watched the battle.

Shun activated a ability card that would end the battle, but Jason turned it around with his gate card and a counter ability card. Jason won.

_'And the winner of this battle, Jason Braxsix and his partner Haos Skytress, of Team Pyrodoom!'_ The announcer said and people cheered.

Alexandria and Spectra stood up to meet Alexandria's team mates and congratulate Jason. As soon as they exited Alexandria saw Victoria, Katie, and Kyle surrounding Jason.

"I knew you could do it Jason!" Katie cheered and threw herself at Jason.

"Thanks hun." Jason said.

"Good job Jason." Alexandria said, walking up to him.

They turned and saw Alexandria and Spectra.

"Spectra!" They all cheered.

"You're back!" Victoria said.  
>"What took you so long man!" Jason said.<p>

"I have been busy on Vestal." Spectra told them.

"Well at least Alex and Pryo are happier now." Jason said.

Spectra wrapped an arm around Alexandria's waist.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Alexandria said.

"We are having a battle later. You going to come watch?" Spectra asked.

"Of course." Katie said.

"Wouldn't miss it." Victoria said.

"Great!" Alexandria cheered.

Alexandria looked up at Spectra.

"Come one babe I want to take you somewhere." Alexandria said.

"Alright. Lead the way." Spectra said.

"See you later at the battle guys." Alexandria said turning to leave.

"Bye." They all said.

Alexandria lead Spectra to a restricted area. Alexandria looked around before going in.

"Alex are you sure we are allowed in here?" Pryo asked.

"No, but I want to do something. Come on." Alexandria said.

Pyro sighed and followed her and Spectra.

Alexandria lead them to an abandoned area that looked like it needed rebuilt.

"Alexandria why are we here?" Spectra asked.

"I wanted to be alone with you for a while, so why not this arena. No one uses it and Marucho is suppose to fix it, but has no time. Plus Pyro and Helios can get out of there ball form." Alexandria told him.

"Not a bad idea." Spectra said.

Alexandria stood in the stands and grabbed Pyro. She threw Pyro onto the old field. With a ball of fire, Pyro soon transformed out of her ball from and landed in the middle of the field. Pyro had six wings of fire on her back that she put together to look one big wing on her back, which made a good shield. She had one horn on the top of her nose, two horns that stuck out at the corner of her mouth, and horns above her eyes. On her right eye was a scar of a flame that holds part of her power. She was slender build and had a chain around her neck with a pyrus pendent on it, made of metal. She had what looked like armor on her shoulders, forearms, and legs with spikes on top of them. Her tail was long and had four spikes around on her tail.

Spectra grabbed Helios and threw him into the field as well. In a a vortex of black fire Helios appeared next to Pryo in the field. Metal spikes traveled along his shoulders, arms, legs and spine to form a ferocious silhouette and are effective in both attacking and defending Helios during close combat. He looks to be covered in armor. Bellow his chest was a opening for his cannon. His tail had spikes that looked like a trident at the end of it.

Helios looked at Pyro, who looked at Helios. They hugged each other the normal way since they weren't in there ball form anymore. He moved a clawed hand threw her wings. The flames don't hurt when you touch them, only in battle can they be deadly in a attack.

Alexandria and Spectra sat down in the stands and held hands. They watched as Pyro flew around Helios and laughed. They started to chase each other in the empty sky of the battle field. Helios might have been serious part of the time, but had a fun side to him that he only showed when with Pyro. Helios caught up with Pryo and grabbed her wings of fire and turned her around to face him. He kissed her and flew away, Pryo blushed and flew after him.

Alexandria laughed at them and looked at Spectra. She leaned up and and kissed him. He kissed back and deepened the kiss between them. He put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. They started a make out session between the two. Spectra licked her bottom lip and asked for entrance. Alexandria opened her mouth and let Spectra slip his tongue in her mouth. Spectra started to roam around her mouth. When air became a problem, they broke apart.

They looked over to see Pyro and Helios doing the same thing they just did, making out, which was kind of weird so they turned away to leave them alone.

Alexandria looked at Spectra and grabbed his mask in both hands. Spectra quickly grabbed her wrists to stop her.

"No. Don't take it off." Spectra said.

"Why? There is no one around here and I want to look at your face for a while. Please? Its been so long since I've seen you." Alexandria begged.

Spectra sighed and let got of her.  
>"Alright." Spectra said, giving in.<p>

Alexandria took off Spectra's mask and stared into bright blue eyes. She smiled and move some hair out of his face.

"I miss seeing your face. Keith." Alexandria said.

Alexandria only called him Keith when he didn't have his mask on, but when he did she just called him Spectra.

"I know you do." Keith said.

He leaned down and kissed her again. He pulled away and looked at her Pyrus pendent around her neck. He grabbed it and opened it to look at the pictures inside.

"That was a nice day when we took these pictures." Keith said.

"Yes. I went with you to Vestal and talked to Mira to catch up. Plus talked to Gus for a little bit. We went to where you stayed and had a nice dinner there. Mira is the one who took the pictures when we where in the garden." Alexandria said.

Keith smiled.

"Yea. Such a nice day. Although the kiss picture she just happened to take it at the right time when we weren't looking." Keith said.

Alexandria moved closer to Keith and sat on his lap and tucked her head under his chin. He moved his hand threw her hair. The two watched at Helios and Pyro chased each other again.

They started to throw attacks at each other.

"Bolting Breaker!" Helios yelled.

The end of Helios's tail glowed purple and a stream shot out of his tail.

"Lightning Fire Stream!" Pryo yelled.

The end of Pyro's tail also began to glow and a red lightning bolt shot out and meet with Bolting Breaker, making a explosion happen.

"Pryosoul!" Alexandria yelled.  
>"Helios!" Keith yelled.<p>

Both stopped and looked at there partners. Pryo knew that when Alexandria called her by her full name she knew she was in trouble. Both floated down to stand in front of Keith and Alexandria in the stands. Alexandria sat up in Keith's lap and glared at Pyro.

"Pyro, what have I told you about attacking when not in battle?" Alexandria asked her.

Pyro looked at the ground.

"To not to." Pyro said.

"That's right. Plus save your strength for the battle later." Alexandria told her.

"Same for you Helios. Save your energy." Spectra said.

"Yes, Spectra." Helios huffed.

The two bakugan just sat down on the ground and talked.

Keith shook his head.

"I don't know when I will do with him?" Keith said.

"Don't worry they just got caught up in the moment. They want some excitement since they haven't seen each other." Alexandria said.

"Guess so." Keith agreed.

For almost an hour the four stayed in the arena talking to catch up. Once Keith looked at the time it was almost time for there battle.

"Well we should get to the arena." Keith suggested.

"Probably a good idea." Alexandria agreed.

Keith grabbed his mask and put it back on his face.

"Come on you guys it time to go to the arena!" Spectra called out to the two bakugan in the old arena.

Pyro and Helios groaned before turning back into balls and going to their partners. The two walked out of the abandoned area and walked to Arena 6. Alexandria's team mates and the Battle Brawlers where standing near the entrance.

"Good luck guys." Dan said.

"Thanks Dan." Alexandria said.

"We got a bet on you Spectra, so don't loss." Kyle said, slinging an arm around him.

"Yea." Katie said.

"I'll try." Spectra.

"Go get em Alex." Jason said.

"You know I will. Pyro is stronger then the last time we battled so this will be different, but of course Helios has changed as well." Alexandria said.

"Don't worry Alex you got this one." Jason assured her.

"Go on guys its time for the battle to start." Marucho said.

Spectra and Alexandria nodded then entered the arena and people cheered.

"Spectra lets do something different. The first round we use different Bakugan the rest of the rounds we use Helios and Pyro. How does that sound?" Alexandria asked.

"Sounds good." Spectra agreed.

Both took a place on each side of the battle field.

_'Hello Bakugan Brawlers. Today we have a special battle for you today.'_ The announcer said.

People cheered.

_'Today, we have Alexandria and her partner Pyrus Pyrosoul, from Team Pyrodoom! Against Spectra Phantom with his partner Darkus Infinity Helios!'_ The announcer exclaimed.

People cheered again.

_'The battle this time will take place in the Canyon!'_ The announcer told everyone.

The fild then changed and Spectra and Alexandria where now standing on a pillar of stone.

_'Let the battle begin!'_ The announcer said.

"Ladies first." Spectra said.

"Thank you." Alexandria said.

She grabbed a Gate Card.

"Gate Card set!" Alexandria said, throwing the card to the field.

The field glowed black.

"What are you planning Alex?" Pyro asked.

"You'll see." Alexandria said.

She grabbed one of her Darkus bakugan.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Alexandria yelled.

Alexandria threw the Darkus Bakugan and it landed.

"Rise Darkus Alpha Hydranoid!" Alexandria said.

In a puff of black smoke, Hydranoid appeared.

"Its been so long-" Hydranoid's left head started.

"Since we last battled." Hydranoid's middle head finished.

Alice gave Hydranoid to Alexandria for her to keep him safe and for him to battle a little bit, since Alice didn't battle as much.

"My move." Spectra said.

Spectra reached in his pocket and pulled out a pyrus bakugan.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Spectra yelled.  
>Spectra threw the bakugan and landed in the field.<p>

"Go Hyper Dragonoid!" Spectra said. (A/N: I don't know what bakugan to use.)

In a tornado of fire Hyper Draonoid appeared. And jumped to the top of the canyon looking down at Hydranoid.

"Ability card activate! Death Trident!" Alexandria ordered.

Balls of purple energy appeared in each of Hyranoid's mouths, then fired at Hyper Dragonid.

"Hyper Dragonoid get out of the way!" Spectra ordered.

Hyper Dragonoid jumped and the attack hit the side of the canyon.

"Ability activate! Duel Dragon!" Spectra said.

Hyper Dragonoid glowed then a clone appeared beside it.

"Ability activate! Indigo Nightmare!" Alexandria yelled.

"I'm going to love this!" Hydranoid yelled.

A swirl of black and purple orbs appeared in Hydranoid's mouth and fired at both the Hyper Dragonoids. Hydranoid keep firing the orbs at them.

The clone Hyper Draonoids got hit. Spectra tried to activate a ability but Alexandria opened the gate card.

"Gate Card open!" Alexandria yelled.

The ground glowed white and they Hyper Dagonoid fell to the ground and couldn't get up.

"No! What did you do!" Spectra asked.

"Simple I made it so you can't use ability cards and keeps your bakugan immobilized." Alexandria told him.

She turned back to Hydranoid.

"Hydranoid deliver the final blow! Ability card activate! Destroy Vanish!" Alexandria ordered.

Six little heads appeared out of Hydranoid's back and tied themselves around the Hyper Dragonoid. It brought it close to him and the spikes on his stomach started to move. Hydranoid pulled the Dragonoid in and pushed it against his stomach blades. The Drgonoid was beaten and turned back to its ball from at Spectra's feet.

People cheered as Alexandria won.

Hydranoid turned back into ball form and went back to Alexandria.

"Good job Hydranoid." Alexandrai told him.

"That was a good fight." Hydranoid's right head said.

"We havent fought for a while." Hydranoid's left head said.

"Ever since Alice first gave me to you." Hydranoid's middle head said.  
>"Alright. I have to put you away for now. It's Pyro's turn." Alexandria told him.<p>

Hydranoid nodded and Alexandria put him back in her pocket.

"Vary good love. Now its time for the real fun." Spectra said.

Alexandria smirked.

"Bring it babe." Alexandria said.

"Alright." Spectra said.

Spectra pulled out a Gate Card.

"Gate Card set!" Spectra yelled as he threw the card.

The feld glowed purple.

"Ready Helios?" Spectra asked.

"Always have been." Helios said.

Spectra nodded and grabbed him then threw him into the field.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Spectra yelled.

Helios landed and a vortex of black fire appeared and Helios popped out.

"Stand Darkus Infinity Helios!" Spectra said.

Alexandria looked at Pyro.

"Ready Pyro?" She asked her.

"As I'll ever." Pyro said.

Alexandria nodded and grabbed Pyro.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Alexandria yelled.

Pyro landed in the field and I a fire ball jumped in the air and Pyro appeared.

"Go Pyrus Sunfire Pyrosoul!" Alexandria said.

"Ready Helios?" Pyro asked.

"I love you Pyro, but I wont go easy on you." Helios told her.

"Lets go Helios. Ability activate! Clamour Quasar!" Spectra said.

Purple smoke started to come out of Helios's mouth then he shot it forward at Pryo.

"Ability activate! Sun Disk Shield!" Alexandria said.

Pyro put her hands out in front of her and a disk that looked like the sun appeared in front of her and destroyed the attack.

"Counter attack Pyro. Ability activate! Sun Dragon Spark Cannon!" Alexandria said.

Fire poured out of Pryo's mouth. With the horns on her mouth a ball of fire formed and shot out at Helios. Helios got hit with the attack and slid back into the canyon and a shape of him was left behind.

"Get up Helios!" Spectra ordered.

Helios got up and shock off the rocks that hung to his body.

"You'll pay for that one, Pyro." Helios said.

"Gate Card open!" Spectra yelled.

The gate card opened and surrounded Helios in a black glow and highbred his G-power.

"Ability activate! Battle Warrior!" Spectra said.

Purple surrounded Helios and his normal black armor turned grey and he shot forward at Pyro and slashed out. Pyro wasn't able to do anything so she lost this round and returned to Alexandria at her feet in her ball form. She picked up Pyro.

People cheered.

"You okay Pyro?" Alexandria asked.

Pyro opened up.

"Yea I'm fine." Pryo said.

"One more round and we'll see who wins." Alexandria told her.

"Alright lets go." Pyro said, going back into a ball.

Alexandria pulled out a gate card.

"Gate card set!" Alexandria said, throwing the gate card.

The field glowed red and Alexandria threw Pyro.

"Lets go Pyro! One more round!" Alexandria told her.

"I'm up for the challenge!" Pyro said.

"You have some spunk today babe. I like that." Spectra told her.

Alexandria blushed.

Spectra threw Helios.

"Come on Helios! This battles not over yet!" Spectra yelled.

"Lets win this Spectra!" Helios said.

"In your dreams love." Pyro said.

Helios growled and lunged forward with his claws extended, Pyro grabbed his hands and held him back and gripped his hands in hers.

"You are so cocky today, baby." Helios said.

"I like getting you angry." Pyro said.

"Guys enough! Pyro take to the sky!" Alexandria told her.

Pyro let go of Helios and jumped in the air.

"Ability activate! Sun Burst Striker!" Alexandria said.

Pyro lifter her arms above her head and a ball of white fire formed in her hands. She threw her hands down at Helios.

"Helios, counter with Reelrock Buster!" Spectra told him.

The green part under his chest opened and a purple/black swirl shot out and hit into the Sun Buster, making a explosion.

Threw the smoke, Pyro flew down fast. She appeared out of the smoke wanting to attack Helios, but he wasn't there. She looked around and couldn't find him. Helios popped out of the shadows of the canyons.

"Behind you love." Helios said.

Pyro turned around to face Helios just for him to try and kick her, but she ducked and tripped him up with one of her clawed hands. Helios lost his balance, but regained it. Helios jumped at Pyro tried to punch her. Every time he punched she would move out of the way.

Pyro jumped into the air, Helios following. Pyro kicked at him but Helios blocked it and tried to uppercut her, but she got of of his grip and switched positions so that Pyro had one hand on Helios's and another on his throat.

She shot to the ground and Helios's back collided with the ground and a hole formed.

Pyro let got of Helios and flew up to the sky again.

"Gate Card open!" Alexandria said.

The ground glowed white and a black glow surrounded Helios while a red glow surrounded Pyro.

"With this gate card all of Helio's G-power is going to a Pyrosoul on the field. Leaving him with only 150 Gs left." Alexandria explained.

Soon Helios was weak.

"Pyro time to use your strongest secret ability! Ability card activate! Sunfire Dragon Seeking Impact!" Alexandria yelled.

"You got it!" Pyro understood.

Pyro closed her eyes and started to have fire surround her as well as little sparks. Her scar started to glow, this was her secret attack that she had to use the power of her scar for which made it so powerful. When she opened her eyes she was surrounded in fire, her form looked like a giant dragon of fire. She circled Helios before she shot down to the ground and hit Helios as a explosion of fire came from impact, making a mushroom cloud form. Smoke cleared and a purple ball rolled at Spectra's feet. Pyro stood in the middle of the field.

People where quiet at first, but soon they all cheered loudly for Alexandria.

"Pyro! We did it!" Alexandria said with excitement.

Pyro turned to her and walked over. She held her hand out to Alexandria and she climbed on.

_'The winner of this battle is Alexandria and Sunfire Pyrosoul of Team Pyrodoom!'_ The announcer said.

Alexandria waved to everyone in the crowed. She spotted her team and the Battle Brawlers and waved to them. Pyro walked to Spectra and put Alexandria down. Pyro turned to her ball form and went to her hand. She jumped on Alexandria's shoulder.

"Great game babe. You've gotten much better and Pyro has gotten a lot stronger." Spectra said.

Helios jumped to Spectra's shoulder.

"You don't have to tell me twice I'll have a headache and a sore back later from that hit." Helios said.

All three laughed at Helios.

Pyro jumped to Spectra's shoulder touched her head to Helios's.

"Don't worry love. I didn't mean to hurt you to bad." Pyro told him.

"Its ok. I've had worse." Helios said.

Pyro hugged him and went back to Alexandria.

"Lets get out of here and see are friends." Spectra said.

"Good idea." Alexandria said.

Alexandria and Spectra left the arena then once they exited they were meet with their friends.

Jason jumped at Alexandria and hugged her.

"I knew you could do it Alex. I believed in you." Jason told her.

"Thanks Jason." Alexandria said.

"You lost now hand it over." Victoria said to Kyle and Katie.

They both grumbled and pulled out money from there pockets and gave it to Victoria.

"What did you guys bet on this time?" Alexandria asked.

"They said Spectra would win. I said Spectra would lose. I won because Spectra lost." Victoria told them.

Everyone shook there heads and laughed. Spectra grabbed Alexandria's hand.

"Lets go to the abandoned arena. We can spend some time there." Spectra whispered in her ear.  
>"I agree." She whispered back.<p>

Alexandria looked back at her friends.

"He guys me and Spectra are going to go somewhere. We'll see you later." Alexandria said.

"Alright. See you guys later." Dan said.

Alexandria and Spectra walked to the arena and sat down again, also letting Pyro and Helios out of there ball forms as they relax on the ground of the battle field. Pyro sat next to Helios, she had her head on his shoulder. Avoding the spikes.

"Helios?" Pyro started.

"Yes, Pyro?" Helios wondered.

Pyro looked up at him.

"I love you." Pyro said.

"I love you too." Helios said.

Helios leaned down and kissed her.

Alexandria and Spectra sat next to each other and held hands as she had her head on his shoulder. Alexandria looked at Spectra and reached for his mask. Spectra grabbed her hand. He looked down at he as she pouted. He sighed and let go of her hand and she took the mask off. Alexandria put the mask down and leaned up and kissed Keith. He kissed back.

"I love you" Keith said as they pulled apart.

"I love you too." Alexandria said back.

She kissed him again.

"Happy anniversary babe." Alexandria said.  
>"Happy anniversary." Spectra said.<p>

No matter what, everyone could see that the two loved each other and that no matter what they would never be apart, even if they are far away from each other. They would make it work out in the end.

**The End**

Wolf: Man did I love making this story. Pyro has other ability's and stuff, but I couldn't put it all in one story. I do have a sequel written but I will put it up for the fun of it.

For this story R & R.

Goodbye for now.


	2. The Proposal Battle

Wolf: Here is the next part of my Bakugan story. Again Spectra and Helios are really really OOC in this once compared to the last one. Plus this story is a little longer then the last one.

A Bakugan Love Story: The Proposal Battle

Two months past after Alexandria and Spectra's anniversary. After a week Spectra went back home and, of course, was questioned by Gus. It wasn't a month, when he keep visiting her each week, until Spectra wanted to be Alexandria, forever, and thought of a perfect way to do that. Helios wanted the same with Pyro and wanted her, forever.

When Spectra left he was gone for only a week before he came back for the day. He left then came back the next week and repeated for about 4 weeks before he stopped. Then a month past, Spectra and Helios didn't come back, Alexandria and Pyro where upset again because Spectra was gone still.

For now Alexandria just entered Bakugan Interspace with Pyro. They walked around to find her team mates. Just then Dan ran up to her.

"Alexandria, glad you could come. I thought you wouldn't come." Dan said.

"Come on Dan I'm practically here everyday from morning till dark when it's the summer time." Alexandria told him.

Dan scratch the back of his head.

"Yea I know." Dan laughed.

Drago popped out and went to Dan's shoulder. Pyro floated over and Drago meet her in the middle of the two talking humans.

"How are you Pyro?" Drago asked.

Pyro sighed.

"Fine, I guess." Pyro said.

"You miss Helios?" Drago wondered.

"Yes. Me and Alex both miss are loved ones." Pyro told him.  
>"How long have they been gone?" Drago asked.<p>

"About a month. Its just like last time. They were never like this before. They would always come ever week for a day or two. Now they are always gone for a month it seems like. It hurts me and Alex when they are away for so long." Pyro said.

"Oh, Pyro, don't worry. They'll come back." Drago told her.

"I really hope so." Pyro said.

Dan and Alexandria started walking.

"So how long has Spectra been gone?" Dan asked.

Alexandria sighed.

"About a month." Alexandria said lowly.

"That long? It was just like before." Dan said.

Alexandria nodded sadly.

"But you know what I bet they come back today. You'll see. I bet they have something planed for you that it took him a month to plan it and figure out if its right." Dan told her.

Alexandria's eyes brightened.

"You really think so?" Alexandria wondered.

"I know so." Dan said.

Dan looked at the time.

"Hey I got to go. I have a battle in 5 minutes and I have to get over there. See ya." Dan said, turning to leave.

"Bye." Alexandria said.

Once Dan was gone, Alexandria walked around to see if she could find her friends. Giving up, she left for the abandoned arena. Marucho still hasn't been able to fix this arena and Alexandria was glad of that. It was like her and Spectra's secret spot.

When they got in the arena, Alexandria threw Pyro into the arena. Both sat down, but Pyro sat on the ground in the arena facing Alexandria.

"Pyro when do you think they'll come back?" Alexandria wondered.

"I don't know Alex, but remember what Dan said." Pyro reminded her.

"Yes I guess." Alexandria said.

Alexandria put her head back and looked at the night sky look of the arena with a couple boulders floating around. She closed her eyes for a moment. Just then an explosion in the arena got both Alexandria and Pyro's attention. She stood up and looked around the arena, Pyro was up growling and looking around the arena as well.

Just then a stream of black and purple shoot down in front of Pyro, making her jump back. There was a laugh.

"Come one love. You think I would really hit you with that out of battle?" A voice echoed.

Pyro recognized the voice. She shot up in the air and looked around. From the darkness of a giant bolder that floated in front of her, Helios appeared.

"Helios!" Pyro cheered.

She flew straight to him and crashed in him and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Helios I missed you so much." Pyro said.

"I missed you too." Helios said.

Alexandria smiled up at them. Just then arms wrapped around her waist and got a kiss the the side of her neck.

"Spectra." Alexandria sighed happily, leaning against the body behind her.

Spectra chuckled.

"Miss me?" Spectra asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Alexandria answered.

Spectra turned her around in his arms. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Both sat down and watched at Pyro and Helios flew around the arena holding hands and doing weird shapes in the air.

Alexandria laughed at them.

Spectra put a arm around Alexandria's waist and brought her close to his side. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes in content.

"I'm so glad you came back." Alexandria whispered.

Spectra put his face in her hair.

"I'm glad to be back and you in my arms again." Spectra said.

They stayed quiet for a little bit.

Alexandria then reached up and took Spectra's mask off, he didn't protest this time, and started into the face of Keith. She leaned up and kissed him.

Pyro and Helios where getting caught up in the moment again and started to attack each other.

"Clamour Quasar!" Helios yelled.

Purple smoke started to come out of Helios's mouth then shot at Pyro.

"Flame Shot Destroyer!" Pyro yelled.

Pyro opened her mouth and a red ball of fire formed. She shot and and a stream of fire shot out of her mouth.

The attacks hit, making them explode on impact.

Then from the smoke Helios lunged forward and grabbed Pyro and took them to the ground. They crashed making a giant hole in the arena ground.

That got Keith and Alexandria's attention.

"Pyrosoul!" Alexandria yelled.

"Helios!" Keith said.

The two stooped and looked at there partners.

"We're only having fun." Helios winded.

"Yes. Can we just play around for a little longer?" Pyro begged.

The two humans thought. Then sighed.

"Alright." They both said.

"Just don't hurt yourselves." Keith added.

Both bakugan smiled and jumped into the air.

Unknown to both of them, things where going to go vary wrong.

"Bolting Breaker!" Helios yelled.

The end of Helios's tail glowed purple and a stream shot out of his tail at Pyro.

"Sunfire Wing Reflector!" Pyro yelled.

Bringing her wings in front of her and curling up into a ball to make a shield with her wings.

The attack hit and bounced off in a different direction.

"Sun Dragon Spark Cannon!" Pyro said.

Fire poured out of Pryo's mouth and went to the front of her mouth. With the horns on her mouth a ball of fire formed and shot out at Helios.

"Rangnarok Buster!" Helios said.

The green part under his chest opened and a purple stream shot out of it and took out the Spark Cannon with no problem and headed for Pyro.

"Sun Disk Shield!" Pyro countered.

She put her hands up and a sun disk appeared and blocked the attack.

"Counter attack! Revolution Fire Breaker!" Pyro said.

Her scar started to glow, giving her the power she needed. She put her hands together at the wrists and brought them to her side. Just then a ball white fire formed in her hand. She pulled her hands apart and she had two white balls. She trusted her hands forward and the balls where then two streams coming at Helios.

Helios's eyes widened.

"Oh boy." He said.

The attack hit him hard and sent him straight to the ground.

When he struck the ground, the whole arena shook, and another hole formed in the ground where Helios landed. His eyes were closed and it looked like he wasn't breathing.

"Helios!" Keith said.

Keith jumped from the stands onto the arena floor and ran to Helios.

Helios laid there with his eyes still closed, not moving.

"Helios!" Keith tried to get his attention.

He still didn't open his eyes.

Keith climbed up Helios so that he stood on his chest.

"Helios wake up! Please!" Keith pleaded.

Alexandria watched in horror as Keith tried to wake up Helios.

She looked up at Pyro who looked to want attack again, he eyes were a pale white.

"Pyro snap out of it!" Alexandria said.

Pyro didn't move.

"PYROSOUL!" Alexandria screamed, tears falling.

Pyro's head snapped up, her eyes turned there normal dark green color and she looked around.

"What happened?" She wondered.

"Pyro! Look what you've done!" Alexandria said, pointing to Helios.

Keith was now knelling on Helios as tears fell down his face.

"Helios! Please get up!" Keith screamed.

Pyro gasped.

What has she become? She was a true monster? She lost control and hurt the one she loved most out of the entire world.

She looked down at her hands in fear. If this is what her power did, then she didn't want to battle ever again.

Pyro floated down next to Helios and got on one knee next to him. She saw Keith crying on Helios as he still didn't open his eyes.

Pyro reached to touch Helios, but Keith snapped his head up and glared at her.

"You monster!" Keith yelled.

Pyro quickly took back her hand. She looked at her hands again. The hands of a true monster. Tears formed in her eyes and started to fall.

Alexandria jumped into the arena and ran over to her.

"Pyro?" Alexandria said..

"No Alex get away from me." Pyro said, standing up and taking a step back.

"Pyro please listen-" Alexandria started.

"No! I'm a monster Alex! I hurt the one I love! I don't belong here! I should have went back to New Vestroia when I had the chance!" Pyro shouted.

She flew off and into the night sky of the arena.

"Pyro wait!" Alexandria yelled after her.

It was to late, she couldn't see Pyro anymore.

She looked over at Keith still crying on Helios.

She climbed up Helios and knelled next to Keith. Keith wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Alexandria could see the pain and sadness on Keith's face. She started to cry too and held him.

"He's gone." Keith whispered into her shoulder.

Alexandria didn't know what to say, she just held him tighter.

What the two didn't know was that Helios's chest was slowly going up and down. And that his eyes were fluttering open.

Helios opened his eyes and could hear people crying and sob. Then he felt something on his chest.

Helios groaned as he started to get a headache from that attack.

Hearing the groan Keith and Alexandria's head snapped up.

"Helios?" Keith said.

Helios lifted his head.

"Spectra?" He said.

"Helios! Your alive!" Keith said, standing up with Alexandria.

"I guess so. That was some powerful attack. I think I did die, but I was brought back some how. I did see a white light thought. I guess it just wasn't my time yet." Helios said.

"It doesn't matter now. Oh Helios I am so so sorry for what Pyro did. She lost control of her powers and didn't realize she was attacking you." Alexandria said.

"Has this happened before?" Keith asked.

"Only twice a long time ago when she evolved for the first time. She had to get use to her powers and trained to control them. I thought she had control of it, but I guess she doesn't fully." Alexandria said.

Keith and Alexandria got down of Helios. He then quickly sat up.

"Pyro? Where is she?" Helios asked, looking around.

Alexandria looked at the ground.

"She flew off. She thought she was a monster for what she did to you. She thought she should not be here on Earth anymore and back on New Vestroia, where she can't hurt anyone. You're going to have to find her and talk to her." Alexandria told Helios.

Helios nodded.

"I'll try." Helios said.

Helios flew up and started to look for Pyro.

Keith wrapped an arm around Alexandria and brought her close.

"I'm so glad he's alive. I was so worried and scared he might have been dead." Keith said.

"Well Helios has been in a lot harder spots then that, I believe. Of course this is Pyro we are talking about that attacked. Even so, I was scared just as much as you. You are going to have to apologize to Pyro when Helios finds her. If he finds her." Alexandria told him.

"I know. I was just upset. I really do need to apologize." Keith said.

Keith looked at where Helios flew off.

"_Helios, if you want to ask her. Now would be a good chance."_ Keith thought.

Both Keith and Alexandria got back into the stands and sat down to wait for Helios.

Helios few around the night sky of the arena looking for Pyro. He stopped and looked around. Then he heard sobbing. He listened closer and heard it to his left. Helios flew that way and the crying got louder. There was a giant bolder and on top of that bolder sat Pyro, her back to him.

He flew over and moved a hand threw her wings of fire, just like he always did. Pyro gasped and quickly turned around to see Helios there. She stared at him wide eyed. She then tried to get away from him, but he had a hand on her wrist and he held her still.

"Helios I-" Pyro started, but Helios put his hand around her mouth to stop her.

"Now, Pyro, don't start. I know its not your fault. You just lost control of your powers, there was nothing you could do about it." Helios told her.

"But I can control it. I don't know why this time I couldn't. Me and Alex trained forever until I mastered my powers so I didn't lose control of them." Pyro said, looking down.

Using a clawed finger, Helios lifter up her head.

"I understand Pyro, but don't go beating yourself over the head because if this. I'm fine aren't I? I'm right here with you." Helios said.

"Still, I'm a monster and I hurt you. I should not be here, I should be back on New Vestroia. I love you Helios, I never meant to do that to you." Pyro said.

"What's done is done. You can't change the past once its done. Besides I have been in a lot more tougher situations then this." Helios said.

"Still I can't battle again. I don't want to hurt anyone like I did to you. I told myself I would never battle again." Pyro told him.

Helios frowned.

"Pryo you don't mean that, do you?" Helios asked.

"I do! I don't want to hurt anyone again. Especially you." Pyro said.

Helios went forward and hugged Pyro. She tried to get out, but he held tight. She gave up and hugged back.

"Pyro I love you. I know that you would never give up battling, you love it to much. I also know that you wont hurt anyone ever again, trust me. I know you can control your powers." Helios said.

Pyro pulled away a little.

"You really think so?" Pyro asked, a tear falling.

"I know so." Helios said, wiping the tear away.

Helios leaned forward and kissed her. He pulled away and played with Pyro's wings.

"Pyro there is another reason I want to talk to you and why me and Spectra are here." Helios said.

"What?" Pyro wondered.

"Pyro, you know I love you and you love me." Helios stared.  
>"Yea." Pyro said.<p>

"We are together like what the humans say, boyfriend/girlfriend. I want to take the next step with you Pyro." Helios told her.

Pyro gasped.

"Do you mean?" Pyro excited.

"Yes. I want you to become my mate." Helios said.

Pyro started to cry and flung herself at Helios, knocking him back a little.

"I would love too, Helios!" Pyro cried.

Helios smiled.

"I'm glad." Helios said.

Pyro pulled away and kissed Helios.

"If you guys are here for this, does this mean-" Pyro started.

"Spectra is going to ask Alexandria to marry him." Helios said.

Pyro smiled.

"This day just got better." Pyro said.

"Well lets go see how Spectra and Alexandria are doing." Helios said.

"Alright." Pyro said.

They flew back to the ground slowly.

As Helios and Pyro talked, Keith and Alexandria where just sitting and waiting for them.

"_Now's my time to make my move."_ Keith thought.

"Hey Alexandria?" Keith started.

"Yes?" Alexandria wondered.

"There was another reason why me and Helios came on his specific day to see you." Keith told her.

"What's the reason?" Alexandria asked, sitting up.

Keith looked down at her.

"For the last month me and Helios have been planning something for you and Pyro. That's why we stopped see you for that month." Keith said.

"Well what is it?" Alexandria asked.

Keith let go of Alexandria and stood in front of her, she looked up at him.

"Alexandria you know that I love you and I know you love me. We have been together for two years and there is something I want to ask you." Keith told her.

Keith got on one knee and pulled out a black box. Alexandria gasped putting a hand to her mouth.

"Alexandria Malfire." Keith started.

Tears started to fall from her eyes.

Keith opened the box and inside was a red gem on a silver band.

"Will you take my hand in marriage?" Keith asked.

Tears fell from Alexandria's eyes.

"Yes. Of course I will." Alexandria said.

Keith smiled and took the ring out of the box and put in on Alexandria's finger. He took her hand and kissed it. He pulled them up to stand and Alexandria put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Keith kissed back.

"Well from the looks of it, she said yes?" Someone said.

Keith and Alexandria looked over to see Helios and Pyro land in the arena, Helios's arm wrapped around Pyro's waist.

"Yes. What about you?" Keith asked.

"All good." Helios said.

They all smiled.

Keith walked forward to look at Pyro.

"Pyro I just wanted you to know that I'm so sorry at how I acted. I was just upset and my emotions where all over the place. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me? I was just really scared and worried for Helios. Am I forgiven when I snapped at you?" Keith said.

"I understand Spectra. I know what you mean. I forgive you." Pyro said.

"Thank you." Keith said.

Alexandria walked up next to Keith.

"Keith I want to wait till I'm 18 till I marry you." Alexandria told him.

"I understand. If I have to then we will wait that long." Keith said.

Alexandria smiled and kissed him.

"How about we celebrate?" Helios said.

"How?" Pyro wondered.

"How about a battle?" Alexandria suggested.

"That sounds great." Keith agreed.

"I like it." Helios said.

Pyro looked down at the ground. Helios looked down at her.

"Pyro. I believe in you. I know you want to battle. Don't deny it. I trust you, but you have to trust yourself." Helios told her.

Pyro nodded.

"Ok lets do it." Pyro said.

They all nodded.

"Lets ask Marucho for a arena to use." Alexandria said.

"Where would he be?" Spectra asked.

"In the meeting room, but I'll call him with me bracelet." Alexandria said.

Alexandria pressed a button.

"Marucho? Marucho, this is Alexandria." Alexandria called.

'This is Marucho. What do you want Alexandria?' Marucho asked.

"Me and Spectra want to have a battle. Is there an arena open right now?" She asked him.

'Hold on let me check.' Marucho said.

They waited.

'Yes we have one. Arena 3. You want to battle now?' Marucho said.

"Yes." Alexandria answered.

'Be over there in 5 minutes.' Marucho told her.

"Alright Marucho. Thanks." Alexandria said, ending the transmission.

"Lets get over there." Keith said.

Keith picked up his mask and put it on.

"Come on Helios." Spectra said.

Helios got in his ball from and went to Spectra.

"You too, Pyro." Alexandria said.

Pyro got in her ball form and went to her.

Spectra grabbed Alexandria's hand and they walked out of the arena. Pyro and Helios sat on their shoulders.

They arrived at Arena 3 and was greeted by Alexandria's friends.

"Alex!" Jason yelled.

"We heard about the battle about a minute ago." Katie said.

"People are already filling the seats." Kyle said.

"Yea. Me and Spectra wanted to have a battle so I called Marucho and he set us up." Alexandria told them.

"Awesome." Victoria said.

"Hope you win. We'll be rooting for you." Jason said.

Jason grabbed Katie's hand and walked away. The others followed.

Alexandria and Spectra headed into the arena.

"We going to do a normal battle this time?" Spectra asked.  
>"Yes. Every round we use Pyro and Helios." Alexandria said.<p>

The two stepped out and people cheered them one. They went to each side of the field and the announcer started.

_'Hello Battle Brawling fans and welcome to another special battle! We have Alexandria from Team Pyrodoom Vs Spectra Phantom! This is going to be an amazing battle I can feel it!'_ The announcer said.

People cheered their names.

_'Todays battle will be in the forest! This going to be a wild one!'_ The announcer said.

The field changed and they where in a forest area. Alexandria and Spectra stood on pillars of rock with a flat surface on the top.

"I went last time we battle love. You go." Alexandria said.

"My pleasure." Spectra said.

Spectra pulled out a gate card.

"Gate Card Set!" Spectra said.

He threw the gate card and the field glowed purple then died.

Spectra grabbed Helios and threw him into the field. With a vortex of black fire Helios appeared.

"Stand Darkus Infinity Helios!" Spectra yelled.

"Lets go!" Helios said.

Alexandria grabbed Pyro and threw her into the field. In a ball of fire Pyro stood on the field.

"Go Pyrus Sunfire Pyrosoul." Alexandria yelled.

"I'm ready to fight!" Pyro said.

"Ability activate! Warfare!" Spectra said.

Helios opened his mouth and a black and purple ball of energy formed. Helios fired.

"Pyro look out." Alexandria said.

Pyro jumped up and the attack missed. She floated in the air by Helios.

"Ability activate! Lightning Fire Stream!" Alexandria said.

The end of Pyro's tail glowed red and then a red lightning bolt shot out.

"Helios counter with Bolting Breaker!" Spectra told him.

The end of Helios's tail glowed purple then a stream of energy shot out and collided with the other attack. They exploded in the air.

"Ability activate! Fire Speed Up!" Alexandria said.

Pyro glowed red and she flew threw the smoke and punched Helios.

"What?" Spectra said.

Helios's feet skidded across the ground.

"How is she so fast?" Spectra said.

"Its Fire Speed Up. It makes Pyro faster and able the attack quicker." Alexandria explained.

Pyro appeared behind Helios and shot multiple balls of fire at him.

"Gate card open!" Spectra said.

The ground glowed and the attack stopped and disappeared. Pyro stopped glowing.

"What happened?" Pyro wondered.

"This gate card numbs your abilitys and stops you from activating others." Spectra said.

"Oh boy." Alexandria said.

"Helios! Rangnarok Buster!" Spectra told him.

The green part under his chest opened and a purple stream shot out of it. It hit Pyro and she lost. Turning back into a ball she rolled at Alexandria's feet.

"You ok Pyro?" Alexandria asked as she picked Pyro up.

"Yea lets get to the next round." Pyro said.

Spectra chuckled as Helios returned to him.

Alexandria pulled out a gate card.

"Gate Card set!" Alexandria said, throwing the gate card.

The field glowed red then Alexandria threw Pyro.

"Go Pyro!" Alexandria said as Pyro popped out of her ball form.

"I'm ready for round two!" Pyro said.

Spectra grabbed Helios and threw him.

"Lets go Helios!" Spectra said as Helios appeared.

"I'm up to it!" Helios said.

"Ability activate! Spikes of Fire!" Alexandria said.

Spikes of fire formed on Pyro's wings. She shot them up and made an arc to Helios.

"Helios! Counter! Deep Fire- Block A!" Spectra told him.

Helios shot out arrows of purple energy and collided with Spikes of Fire. Making them explode on impact, making it look like fireworks.

"Ability activate! Clamour Quasar!" Spectra said.

Purple smoke started to come out of Helios's mouth then he shot it forward at Pryo.

"Pyro! Sunfire Wing Reflector!" Alexandria said.

Bringing her wings in front of her, she curling up into a ball to make a shield with her wings. The attack hit and bounced off.

"Gate care open!" Alexandria said.

The field glowed. Ice formed on Helios's legs.  
>"What the?" Helios said.<p>

"With this card I can stop a Bakugan in its tracks. If the bakugan is not a Pyrus Bakuagn then they can't move or activate ability cards." Alexandria explained.

"Vary good, babe." Spectra said.

Alexandria nodded her head and Pyro moved to the sky for the final blow.

"Lets go Pyro. Ability activate! Sunfire Wonder Buster!" Alexandria said.

Pyro froze. It was one of her secret attacks. She couldn't do it, not after what happened before. She just couldn't. She slowly floated down to the ground.

"Pyro? What's wrong?" Alexandria asked.

"I can't, not after last time." Pyro said, her eyes shut.

"Pyro. Look at me." Helios said.

Pyro looked up at Helios.

"Remember what I said. I trust you, you just have to trust yourself." Helios reminded her.

"What if I hurt you again?" Pyro asked.

"You might hurt me, but I will always get back up and fight. I love you Pyro, nothing will change that. Attack. I trust you." Helios told her.

Pyro took a deep breath.

"Alright." Pyro said.

Her horns in her mouth and above her wings began to glow balls of fire where forming.

"Sunfire Wonder Buster!" Pyro yelled.

She fired. The balls turned into streams of energy. They meet and swirled together to combined. The attack hit Helios, he screamed.

He turned to his ball form and rolled at Spectra's feet.

Spectra picked him up.

"You ok Helios?" Spectra asked.

Helios opened up.

"Yes." Helios said.

Pyro turned to her ball form and went back to Alexandria.

"He's ok Pyro don't worry." Alexandria told her.

"I'm glad." Pyro sighed relived.

"Last round. You ready?" Alexandria asked.

"Always am." Pyro said.

Spectra grabbed a gate card and threw it. The field glowed purple then he threw Helios.

"Go Helios!" Spectra said.

Helios appeared. He had a few dents in his armor.

"Go Pyro!" Alexandria said, throwing Pyro.

Pyro appeared and looked at Helios.

"You ok love?" Pyro asked.

"Just fine." Helios said.

He looked back at Spectra.

"Spectra fix me up." Helios ordered.

"Just about to. Ability activate! FARBAS!" Spectra said.

A light purple glow surrounded Helios.

The computer was tell how much damage he has had.

'Damage from Fire Speed Up 10%, fixed. Damage from Sunfire Wonder Buster 80%, fixed.' The computer said.

Helios stopped glowing and his dents and scratch's were fixed up.

"Alright Pyro lets get started." Helios said.

"With pleasure." Pyro said.

The two ran at each other and started to punch and kick each other. Pyro swung at Helios, but he dogged it and tried to do an upper cut at Pyro. She grabbed his hand and round kicked his side. She kicked him so hard, he broke some trees before he was finally stopped by a rock wall.

"You'll pay for that babe." Helios said, shanking off the dirt and tree branches from him.

Pyro got in a attack position.

"Come at me." Pyro said.

"Helios! Battle Warrior!" Spectra said.

Purple surrounded Helios and his normal black armor turned grey and he shot forward at Pyro. Pyro stood still.

"Pyro counter! Fire Speed Up! Then move out of the way and attack!" Alexandria ordered.

Pryo glowed red. She jumped out of Helios's attack and shot fire balls at Helios as she flipped threw the air and landed behind him.

"Now Flame Shot Destroyer!" Alexandria said.

A red ball of fire formed in her mouth and shots a stream of fire shot out of her mouth and hit Helios's back, putting him on his knees.

"Gate card open!" Spectra said.

The field glowed and so did Helos and Pyro.

"Here is what this card does. Each bakugan uses their strongest attack. Weather combined or only one attack." Spectra said.

Pyro wasn't sure if she was going to be able to use stronger attacks with hurting Helios, but remember his words and trusted herself.

"Helios! Mauser Impact! Plus Warfare!" Spectra said.

The green part under Helios's chest opened and a purple ball started to form there. He opened his mouth and the same thing happened.

"Pyro! Revolution Fire Breaker!" Alexandria said.

Her scar started to glow, giving her the power she needed for the attack. She put her hands together at the wrists and brought them to her side. A ball white fire formed in her hand. She put her hands back in front of her and she pulled her hands apart and she had two white balls.

"Fire!" Spectra and Alexandria yelled at the same time.

Pyro thruster her hands forward and the balls where then went into two streams.

Helios shot a stream from the purple ball under his chest and the ball in his mouth swirled around the attack.

The attacks missed each other and headed straight for there targets.

Both bakugan widened there eyes.

The attacks hit, both bakugan screaming.

Smoke filled the battle field. People were quiet. When it cleared, to everyone surprise, both Bakugan where standing.

Just then both closed there eyes and groaned. They fell to the ground. They turned back to there ball forms and rolled to their partners feet.

It ended in a tie.

People cheered.

_'This battle ended up in tie. A rare thing around here. Great battle to the both of you.'_ The announcer said.

The field disappeared and it was back to normal.

Alexandria picked up Pyro. While Spectra picked up Helios.

"Pyro? Pyro, can you hear me?" Alexandria asked.

Pyro opened up.

"Y-Yes. I'm fine. That attack really hurt." Pyro said.

Alexandria chuckled.

"I bet it did." Alexandria said.

Alexandria looked over at Spectra.

"Helios?" He said.

Helios didn't budge.

"Helios?" Spectra tried again.

The field changed back to normal and Alexandria ran over to Spectra.

"Spectra is he ok?" She asked.

"I don't know." Spectra answer.

Pyro was frozen from what she was hearing. Grief and sadness started to take over.

"I knew I shouldn't have done this." Pyro said.

"Pyro." Alexandria whispered.

"I should have never have battled. I hurt to many people." Pyro said.

Pyro jumped from Alexandria's shoulder into Spectra's hand where Helios was still closed.

She put her head to him.

"Oh Helios I'm so sorry. I thought I could trust myself like you do me, but I guess I was wrong." Pyro said.

"T-That's...n-not...true." The ball whispered.

Spectra, Alexandria, and Pryo looked at it.

"Helios?" Spectra said.

Slowly the ball open and Helios stood there. Pyro looked at him.

"Helios? You're all right?" Pyro said.

"Of course I am. I told you, I trusted you." Helios told her.

"Oh Helios! I'm so glad!" Pyro cheered jumping at him.

They smiled.

"At least he's ok." Alexandria said.

"Yea." Spectra said.

They left the arena and meet with Alexandria's friends.

"Awesome battle guys!" Jason said.

He put his hand up and Alexandria hi fived him. Jason then saw the ring on her finger. He grabbed her hand and looked at it.

"What is this?" Jason asked.

Alexandria pulled her hand away and all her friends where looking at her.

"Well...um...you see...um." Alexandria said, not knowing what to say.

Spectra put a arm around her waist.

"I asked Alexandria to marry me and she said yes." Spectra told them.

"Marriage!" They all exclaimed.

"Alex do you really want to get married this young?" Jason asked.

"No. That's why we are going to wait till I'm 18 until we get married. I found it better to do it that way and I would be able to do more things." Alexandria told them.

"That's a more reasonable thing to do." Victoria said.

"But you would have to wait 2 years." Katie said.

"We don't mind. We will wait as long as we have to." Spectra said.

"Plus it give me more time to plan everything." Alexandria added.

"Well if you say so. I guess congratulations then." Kyle said.

"Thank you." Alexandria said.

"Is that why you had this battle? To celebrate?" Victoria asked.

"Yes." Spectra said.

"Plus Pyro and Helios got together as mates as well." Alexandria said.

"Ah. How cute." Victoria said.

She grabbed Helios and Pyro and hugged them to herself.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Victoria told them.

"Thank you Victoria." Pyro said.

"Can you let us go? We can't breath." Helios said.

"Oh yea sorry." Victoria said, letting go of the two bakugan.

The two floated back over to their partners.

"Can we go be alone?" Helios asked.

"Please?" Pyro said.

"Sure." Spectra said.

"We are going guys. See you later." Alexandria said.

The two walked off and went to the abandoned arena.

Alexandria and Spectra threw Pryo and Helios onto the field and they turned into their normal form. The two grabbed hands and flew off.

"Well I guess they just want to be alone for a while?" Alexandria guessed.

"They want their own space just as we have are own right now." Spectra said.

Both sat down.

"So what do you want to do?" Spectra asked.

Alexandria looked over at him and smirked.

"I have an idea." Alexandria said.

Spectra smirked back.

"I like this idea." Spectra said, knowing what she wanted to do.

Alexandria leaned over and kissed Spectra. As they kissed, Alexandria grabbed Spectra's mask and took it off and put it on the ground next to them. She then slipped her hands around his neck as he put his arms around her waist. Keith asked for entrance by licking her bottom lip and she gladly let him in. Keith moved her tongue around in her mouth.

When air was a problem they pulled apart.

"Hey Spectra? When bakugan mate, do they have offspring?" Alexandria asked.

"Yes, but not like humans do." Keith said.

"How then?" Alexandria wondered.

"They channel their power in between them." Keith said.

"If Pyro and Helios would have an offspring, what attribute would it be?" Alexandria asked out loud.

"They decide on that. Whoever puts more power into the channeling is the bakugans true attribute. Of course they will have a little bit of the other attribute in them, you just wont notice. They do this channeling when they want to, all of it is their decision to make." Keith explained.

"That makes sense." Alexandria said, understanding.

They got quiet for a moment.

"Spectra?" Alexandria started.

"Yes?" Keith said.  
>"Do you want to have kids?" Alexandria wondered.<p>

Spectra looked at her with soft eyes.

"I do. I didn't think much of it then, but once I meet you, I knew I wanted kids." Keith told her.

"I've wanted kids too." Alexandria said.

"Of course that wont be for a while, I hope." Keith chuckled.

"After we're married." Alexandria said, making a point.

Spectra laughed.

"Yes, yes. I'll keep you to that promise." Keith said.

They wondered what their bakugan were doing right now. Where ever they where.

Then they felt the floor shake and looked over to see Helios with Pyro next to him.

They all sat down to talk.

At the end of the day, Keith looked at the time then sighed.

"Keith? What is it?" Alexandria asked him.

"I have to go home now love." Keith said.

"What? Why? I don't want you to go." Alexandria said holing onto his arm.

"I'm sorry Alexandria, but I have to." Keith said.

Alexandria frowned.

"Will you come by tomorrow?" Alexandria asked.

"I will try to." Keith said.

Alexandria got up with him and kissed him deeply.

"I love you." Keith said.

"I love you too." Alexandria said.

Keith grabbed his mask and put it on. He looked over at Helios.

"Helios! Come on. Time to go home." Spectra said.

Helios sighed.

Helios turned to Pyro. He quickly kissed her.

"I love you." Helios said.

"I love you too." Pyro said.

Helios went to his ball from and went to Spectra. Pyro walked over towards the stands and stood next to Alexandria. They watched as Spectra opened a portal and walked threw it.

"Will they come back Alex?" Pyro asked.  
>"Tomorrow, possibly. Lets pray so." Alexandria said.<p>

Their love ran deep and that would never be broken, no matter what.

**The End**

Wolf: Hope you enjoyed. R & R


	3. The Wedding

A Bakugan Love Story: The Wedding

For the past two years Alexandria and Spectra have been engaged to each other and have never been better. As for Pyro and Helios they have been the same with being mates, not yet have they had a kid. They want to wait till Spectra and Alexandria were married before they did. She even graduated High School not long ago, so she had more time on her hands.

A month after the engagement Bakugan Interspace was under attack and a man named Magmel came to take over Earth. With the help of all there friends and Spectra himself, they saved the world. Leaving the end of Magmel to Dan and Drago, causing Drago to evolve in the end. It took two months to get rid of Magmel.

Afterwords a new city was built, one were bakugan and humans could live in piece. Almost all the bakugan from New Vestroia were on earth, and living nicely with the humans. Its was a perfect city.

During this time of Bakugan City being built, Alexandria was training with Pyro with Spectra in Vestal. During that time, Pyro evolved again, turning into Pyrus Galaxy Pyrosoul. She looked more elegant and more like a queen. The metal pyrus symbol that she whore around her neck was now around her head, like a small crown. She had her slender body, plus what looks like chest armor with two spikes coming out to the side from the middle and her shoulders had what looked like shoulder guards with one spike coming out to the side. On her forearms were what looked like a guard there as well with two spikes on top of them. Her face was more sharper. Her horn on her nose being more curved inward at the end plus the horns at her mouth now went backward and curved slightly outward and her horns above her eyes stood up more and curved backward. The end of her tail was two pronged and curved into each other in the middle.

Pyro was now more powerful then before and she had to practice with her new powers. She could even match up with Drago, with being as powerful.

Also a new bakugan league was created. The teams still still stayed together and tournaments were held.

Soon another enemy arrived, well more then one actually. Wiseman, the Nonets, and four unknown mighty Mectagon were all out to take over the world and get right of the Bakugan Brawlers. Alexandria helped out the Brawlers with taking down this enemy, leaving Spectra alone for a long time on Vestal, since Alexandria told him it was dangerous and didn't want him getting hurt by coming to Earth. Afterwords the enemy was destroyed and Alexandria was back to her normal life and to Spectra again. Dan had also disappeared when he had won his rematch with Guntz and no one knows were he is now.

Alexandria started early on the wedding details and got them done within a year and a half. She had everything planed and they were going to have the wedding on Earth. Alexandria even asked Spectra if he would like to live on Earth with her. He could still go to Vestal, but would go there to get away for a while from things on Earth.

Alexandria was in a cafe that was in the town. Pyro was on the table and was just looking at her surroundings. Alexandria was reading the paper, listening to her music, and drinking some tea. She had one ear bud in while the other was on the table by Pyro so she could hear too. Alexandria managed to get Pyro into the screamo music that she listened to.

Pyro turned around so that she was facing Alexandria.

"Alex?" Pyro started.

Alexandria put her paper down and lowered her music to look at Pyro.

"Yes Pyro?" Alexandria wondered.

"So when is your wedding again anyway?" Pyro asked.

"In two months on August 20. Why?" Alexandria said.

"Just making sure so I can remember." Pyro said.

"What are you up to Pyro." Alexandria said.

"Nothing. So Spectra took care of the honeymoon right?" Pyro wondered.

"Yes." Alexandria said.

"Where are you going?" Pyro asked.

"Don't know. Spectra never told me." Alexandria said.

Pyro nodded.

Alexandria hired the music back up and went back to reading.

The two didn't see the portal open behind them or the person stepping out of it. The person smirked.

Alexandria and Pyro heard a chuckle behind them. Alexandria turned slowly around to stair into the sky blue eyes of Keith. Keith was normally dressed today with a black vast and black pants, he would dress normally more now then he did before. Only when he battled was he Spectra.

Alexandria smiled and turned her music off and put it away. She stood up and went and hugged him, almost knocking him over. They pulled away and Keith kissed her.

"Back so soon?" Alexandria joked.

Keith only chuckled.

"Yes. Why? Want me gone?" Keith joked back.

Alexandria kissed his check.

"Never. I love you too much." Keith said.

Keith smiled and kissed her.

As Alexandria and Keith were walking, Pyro and Helios were in here own conversation.

"Helios, I missed you." Pyro said.

"I was only gone for two days." Helios said.

"Yea I know, but I always miss you when you're away from me." Pryo said.

Unseen, Helios was smiling.

Alexandria and Keith pulled away from there kiss.

"How about we go to the mountains and relax a little, plus Helios and Pyro can be out of there ball forms." Alexandria suggested.

"I like that idea." Keith said.

They all headed to the edge of the city, Alexandria and Keith hand in hand. After half an hour they got to the edge of the city. Alexandria and Keith both threw Pyro and Helios so they could transform.

With a star swirl of fire, Pyro emerged from her ball form.

With a vortex of black fire, Helios appeared.

Both Alexandria and Keith got onto there heads and they flew to the mountains. When they got there they landed in there usual spot by the river. Alexandria and Keith stayed on the ground by the river while Pryo and Helios where in the sky flying around.

Alexandria laid down in the short grass and closed her eyes. She sighed in content, liking the relaxation. Then the sun was blocked and she opened her eyes to see Keith laying down next to her and half is body on her's. He was looking down at her.

Alexandria put her arms around his neck and pulled him close, she put her lips on his. Keith managed to slip his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Keith licked Alexandria's bottom lip for entrance, which she granted. Keith slipped his tongue in her mouth and roamed around a little bit. When air was a problem they pulled apart.

Alexandria looked up at Keith and moved some of his hair back.

"I love you." Alexandria said.  
>"I love you too." Keith said.<p>

Keith kissed her again.

"Keith can you tell me where we are going for are honeymoon?" Alexandria wondered.

"Nope, the only thing I'm telling you is that its on Vestal. That's all." Keith said.

"Vestal? Why there?" Alexandria wondered.

"Well we're having the wedding here on Earth so might as well have the honeymoon back where I live." Keith explained.

"I guess that makes sense." Alexandria said.

Keith laid down next to Alexandria and put his hand behind his head, closing his eyes. They stayed quit for a moment.

"Keith?" Alexandria started.

"Yea?" Keith wondered, his eyes still closed.

Alexandria played with the hem of her shirt.

"D-Did you e-ever, what to have k-kids?" Alexandria asked.

Keith opened his eyes and looked over at her.

"You asked me this before two years ago." Keith reminded her.

"I know, but I just wanted to make sure." Alexandria told him.

"Well to answer you. At one point yes and I still do. Why?" Keith said.

"I just wondered, because I always wanted to have kids and when I meet you I always wanted to have kids with you." Alexandria confessed.

Keith smiled.

"I thought the same way." Keith said.

Keith kissed her check, making Alexandria blush.

Keith chuckled.

Up in the sky, Pyro was busy chasing Helios around. They were up in the clouds floating gently and were talking.

"I can't wait for the wedding. It's going to be exciting." Pyro said.

"I know. I can't wait either." Helios said.

"They we would all officially be together." Pyro said.

They got quiet as they flew.

"Hey Helios?" Pryo started.  
>"Yes?" Helios wondered.<br>"Would you want to have a kid?" Pyro asked.  
>"Of course I would, especially with you and no one else." Helios said.<br>Pyro smiled.

"Me too." Pyro said.

"You know we have waited this long, we could go to New Vestroia now and do it." Helios suggested.

"No, not now." Pyro said.  
>"Why not?" Helios wondered.<p>

"Mostly because I want to wait till Alex has a baby so that are child and theirs can become partners. That's what I want to do." Pyro said.

"I guess it's not that bad of an idea. I like it." Helios said.

"I thought you would." Pyro said.

The two glidded down past the clouds and headed back down to were Alexandria and Keith were laying. The two landed on the other side of the river, making the ground shake a little. They sat down and both laid down in the sun.

-Two Months Later (Day Before Wedding)-

"I'm getting married tomorrow, can you believe it?" Alexandria said.

Alexandria and Pyro where in her room. Alexandria was pacing around the room. She was to exited about tomorrow.

"I know your excited Alex, but you should relax." Pyro said.

Alexandria sighed.

"Yea I guess you're right." Alexandria said sitting down at her computer, "I just need to distract my mind."

Once the computer turned on, a picture of her and Keith appeared when they went to the opening of Bakugan World. They were smiling in front of the statue of the human and bakugan shaking hands. Pyro and Helios next to each of them on their shoulders, in ball form. Alexandria sighed happily at the picture, but went onto the internet and just read a couple stories and listened to music on YouTube. Pyro was on the desk beside her and was just reading along with Alexandria. Pyro liked reading the stories as well when Alexandria read them.

Her video recorder when on. She clicked on some things and soon a picture of Keith was on the screen.

"Hello, hun. Why are you calling me?" Alexandria asked.

"I'm hurt. Can't I see how my lovely fiance is doing?" Keith asked.

"Sorry, I'm just so surprised to see you is all." Alexandria said.

Alexandria blew a kiss to Keith.

"Aw, love you." Keith said.

"I know." Alexandria said.

Then Helios popped up on to the screen in front of the camcorder.

"Pyro! Where's my kiss?" Helios complained.

Pyro appeared and kissed the camcorder on top of Alexandria's computer. Keith grabbed on of Helios's wings and moved him away from the camcorder, Alexandria did the same with Pryo's wing.

"Not your time right now." Keith said.

Alexandria smiled and chuckled at them.

The two talked for a little bit, till it was time for bed and they went to bed. They had a big day tomorrow.

"Night Pyro." Alexandria said.

"Night." Pryo said.

Alexandria closed her eyes and was soon asleep.

Pyro looked down at her partner, even though she was in her ball from she was smiling down at her. Pryo was happy her partner was finally getting married, they would be a finally be a family. All of them.

-Wedding Day-

Alexandria woke up the next day and was so excited. She had so much to do before the wedding started at 6:00. Alexandria wanted at sunset wedding and the theme of the wedding was a old school, almost like a fairy tail story. It was at the beach.

Around 1:00, Alexandria was over Katie's house, who was Alexandria's Maid of Honor. Victoria, Julie, and Mira where there. They where the brides mads. Katie's little cousin was going to be the flower girl.

The brides mads dresses where a color of a dark red and were a one shoulder dress that went pass their knees. The flower girl dress what a light green color.

Alexandria knew that Gus was Keith's Best Man. Jason, Kyle, and Shun was the other men for Keith. They all where going to wear black tuxedos.

They were all doing their make up and getting into their dresses. After that, Alexandria was last. She put on her white wedding dress. It was a long dress, with a long train, a beautiful veil, poofy shoulders that connected to the main dress. A little swirl and flower pattern what formed by little white pearls. She was amazing in the dress and was her future dress.

The girls did her hair and make up. They put her hair up in a swirl on top of her head, then placed the veil in it. With her make up she looked just stunning.

They even got a little flower to go with Pryo.

By 5:00 they had to get to the beach. They got there and then they waited as everyone started to come and everything was getting ready. Everyone was sitting down, all the men where now in front of the priest with the alter.

Everything was ready.

The music started, the doors opened and everyone stood. They looked towards the doors to see Alexandria walking in, her dad walking her in. Pryo and Helios where carrying the train so it didn't drag on the ground that much.

Keith's breath was stuck in his throat, Alexandria looked so beautiful that he was just lost in the lovely sight of her.

Alexandria got to the alter and Helios went to Keith while Pryo stayed with Alexandria. Both grabbed their bakugan and threw them to the back of the alter behind the priest. Both grew to their normal size.

The priest started and then after a while they got to the I do's.

He turned to Alexandria.

"Do you, Alexandria Malfire, take, Keith Clay, to be your loving husband? To have and to hold as long as you both shall live?" The priests said.

"I do." Alexandria said, starting to cry a little.

The priest went to Keith.

"Do you, Keith Clay, take, Alexandria Malfire, to be your loving wife? To have and to hold as long as you both shall live?" The priests asked him.

"I do." Keith said with a smile.

The priest then turned to Danny, who was Kyle and Katie's little cousin.

"The rings please." The priest started.

Danny walked up and handed them the rings.

"Alexandria, place the ring on Keith's finger and say 'with this ring I thee wed.'" The priest told her.

Alexandria put the ring on Keith's finger, "With this ring I thee wed." Alexandria said.

The priests turned to Keith.

"Keith you do the same. Put the ring on Alexandria'a finger and say, 'with this ring I thee wed.'" The priest said.

Keith put the ring on Alexandria's finger, "With this ring I thee wed." Keith said.

The priest closed his bible.

"You may now kiss the bride." the priest said.

Keith smiled and lifted up the veil.

Alexandria looked into Keith's icy blue eyes as Kieth looked into Alexandria's brown ones. Keith leaned down and placed his lips over top of Alexandria's. People stood up and clapped for us.

Once they broke the kiss they turned to the crowd hand in hand.

"May I now pronounce the new Mr. and Mrs. Keith and Alexandria Clay." The priest said.

People clapped more and even Pryo and Helios where clapping. Keith and Alexandria walked down the aisle to the end.

They were taking some pictures at the beach and even some had Helios and Pryo in their true form then afterwords in ball form. After that they headed to where the party was going to be held. At one of the Bakugan arenas.

Spectra and arrived at the arena in a limo. They guests where already inside and was getting the party started. They entered, them first and then there wedding party, who was getting lined up to enter. Katie was paired up with Gus, Victoria with Jason, Julie with Kyle, and Mira with Shun. They had Maruco as their DJ since he knew the best.

Maruco turned the music down and had the mick.

"Now that everyone is here, its now time to meet the real people behind this party!" Maruco started.

Alexandria was so excited, she held onto Keith's arm tightly.

"My I present for the first time this evening, Mr. and Mrs. Keith and Alexandria Clay!" Maruco said.

Keith and Alexandria walking into the arena as their guest clapped, both humans and bakugan. Pryo and Helios where on their shoulders. The wedding party followed shortly behind as Maruco called out their names. All of them headed to the head table in the middle of the arena. Alexandria grabbed Pyro as Keith grabbed Helios as they threw them to an empty spot in the arena. The two went to their actual size and stood their looking at all the people. The music started back up and the party went on.

Everyone ate and had fun dancing, even the bakugan were getting in on the fun. Helios and Pryo had fun as well as they danced.

Soon it came for the first dance for the new couple.

"Now everyone I would like to welcome to the floor the new married couple for their first dance." Maruco called.

Keith and Alexandria stood up and went to the big dance floor. Keith wrapped his arms around Alexandria's waist as Alexandria put her arms around his neck.

"Are first real dance." Keith whispered.

"I know. I'm going to love it." Alexandria said.

Maruco started to song and the two started to dance slowly to the song. They pulled each other close, Alexandria up her head on top of Keith shoulder as he put his head on her head.

"I love you." Keith whispered.

"I love you too." Alexandria whispered back.

The two continued to dance.

Where all the bakugan were, Helios and Pyro started to dance along with the two. Everyone then watched in aw as they danced.

Soon the song was over and the two pulled apart and kissed deeply. People where clapping as they kissed.

After that the dancing continued and they all where dancing on the dance floor, even the little kids.

Alexandria threw the flowers into the crowed of girls that where behind her. Katie was the one to grab them, she spotted Jason and they smiled at each other.

Alexandria wanted something special for the reception. I Bakugan battle. Where everyone battled against each other, then leaving the best for last.

Marucho was now announcing it.

"Alright everyone, I need everyone to get up into the stadium seats so we can have some more fun at this party." Maruco said.

Everyone slowly filled the stadium with the first two rows of seats. They cleared the stadium floor so it was empty for the battles.

"Alright. Thanks to Alexandria, we are able to have some fun today on there wedding day. We are going to be having some bakugan battles tonight." The lights turn on, "It will be a one round battle so that we aren't here all night. First for the battles is Mira Vs Gus." Marucho announced.

The two headed to the arena and the battle started. At the end of the battle, Mira won.

Next was Shun Vs Katie, Shun won. Then Kyle Vs Julie, Julie was the winner. After them was Victoria Vs Jason and Jason won with his amazing strategies. Last of all the battles was the two head people of the party, Keith and Alexandria.

"Well now we get to the last and main battle of the night. The new wedding couple will be battling with their trustful bakugan." Marucho called.

The two headed to the arena, Helios and Pyro now in their ball form, and got ready for the battle. Like always, Keith put his mask on to be Spectra, but left his suit alone. Alexandria took a little bit of her dress of, like her train and veil.

The battle was going to start.

"Ready love?" Spectra asked.  
>"As always." Alexandria answered.<p>

The two got ready at their sides of the field. The field changed with all the pillars and blocks going up.

"Battle start!" Marucho yelled.

Alexandria and Spectra grabbed their bakugan at the same time. They both threw them onto the field.

With a star swirl of fire, Pyro emerged.

With a vortex of black fire, Helios appeared

Both rawred as they faced each other. They started to walk in circles around each other.

"I finally get to trash you." Helios growled.

"Your not so nice right now are you." Pryo said.

Helios glared at her. He leaped forward and started to try and punch Pyro, but she keep dodging. Pyro swept her foot and tripped Helios and he landed on his back. Pyro jumped into the air.

"Alex." Pyro called.

"Got it. Ability activate! Meteor Cruse Blast!" Alexandria ordered.

Pyro created a medium sized meteor in her hands, it was surrounded by red fire. Once it was big enough she threw it to the ground at Helios.

"Helios, counter with Rangnarok Buster!" Spectra told him.

The green part under his chest opened and a purple stream shot out of it and collided with Pyro's meteor, destroying it. The attack came towards Pryo.  
>"Pyro, Black Hole Portal!" Alexandria said.<p>

Pyro put her hands in front of her and made a black hole and the attack was sucked inside and disappeared.

Helios got up and shot up at Pryo.

"I hate when you do that." Helios told her.

Pryo only laughed.

The two flew around the field, Helios tried to catch up on Pyro.

"Ability activate! Galaxy Camouflage Destroy Striker!" Alexandria yelled.

Pyro nodded and soon the field got dark. It was soon outer space and Pyro's body started to become one with the field around her, then she was gone. Helios stopped chasing her and floated in the air looking around to where Pyro could be.

"Come out Pryo! I know you're out there." Helios called.

"You are so in a yelling mood today love." Pyro's voice echoed.

Pyro was behind Helios the whole time. Putting her hands together she shot a stream of fire mixed with a dark/stary stream out of her hands. This hit Helios in the back and he crashed to the ground.

"I'm not done yet." Helios groaned.

Pyro floated above Helios and only laughed at him.

"Ability activate! Clamour Quasar!" Spectra said.

Purple smoke started to come out of Helios's mouth then he shot it upward at Pryo. The attack hit and sent Pyro upward and they she fell down to the ground, hard.

Helios chuckled and got up and went over to Pyro.

"Now who's down?" Helios joked.

Pyro looked up at him with anger.

"Helios! Finish her with Mauser Impact!" Spectra ordered.

The green part under Helios's chest opened and a purple ball started to form there.

"Pyro! Fire Sword Battle Warrior!" Alexandria said.

Pyro glowed.

Helios shot and a puff of smoke came up.

Spectra laughed.

"I win." Spectra said confidently.

Alexandria smirked.

"You think so?" Alexandria chuckled.

Spectra looked at the field and saw that Pyro was gone.

"Where-" Spectra started.

"Pyro! Attack!" Alexandria ordered.

Helios looked up and saw Pyro coming down at him. She appeared in fornt of him and slashed her firey sword at him. Helios was thrown back against the wall and fell to the ground.

"Pryo finish him with Ultimate Enforcement Buster Cannon!" Alexandria said.

Pyro's scar glowed a bright orange then her body glowed white and got on all four of her claws, giving her more leverage so she wasn't thrown back. She extended her wings upward and fully out and lifted her head. She opens her mouth and a ball formed and a ball formed in between her wings as well. She fired and both streams of fire shot out and then they meet together in the middle. This created a swirling attack of power.

Helios's eyes widened.

"This is going to hurt." Helios said.

The attack hit and a giant explosion happened, with a big puff of smoke.

Something shot out of the cloud and landed at Spectra's feet. It was Helios in his ball form.

"The winner, Alexandria!" Marucho announced.

All their guests cheered.

"Way to go Pyro!" Alexandria cheered.

Pyro looked back at her and smiled. She went to her ball form and back to Alexandria.

Spectra picked up Helios and held him in his palm.

"You okay pal?" Spectra asked.

Helios opened up.

"I'm fine. Man that hurt." Helios said.

"I bet." Spectra chuckled.

The field turned back to normal and Alexandria ran to Spectra.  
>Spectra took his mask off.<p>

Alexandria hugged him.

"Man that was so fun. The best way to end a wedding party." Alexandria said.

"I agree." Keith agreed.

"Guess its time to leave now, huh?" Alexandria asked.

"Yep." Keith said.

Alexandria nodded and looked towards Marucho.

"Marucho! We're leaving for Vestal now!" She called up to him.

"Got it!" Marucho called back.

Marucho got the mic.

"Well everyone, with the end of that battle its time for the couple to go have some fun on their honeymoon!" Marucho told everyone.

Everyone cheered at the couple still on the field.

Alexandria and Keith waved.

"Have fun you two." Everyone was saying.

Keith waved his hand and a portal to Vestal appeared.

"Lets go have fun." Keith said.

"I agree." Alexandria said.

The two waved one last time before Keith, Alexandria, Helios, and Pryo all went into the portal.

Alexandria was so excited, she couldn't wait to see where they where going to spend their time on their honeymoon. She could just guess.


	4. The Honeymoon

A Bakugan Love Story: The Honeymoon

Now that the wedding was over and the reception over, it was now time for Alexandria and Spectra to go on their honeymoon. They both couldn't wait for this.

They arrived at Vestal and the portal closed behind them. Where they go spit out was a little forest area of Vestal with just trees for a couple miles and a big lake in front of them. The sun was going down and was going to set soon.

Alexandria turned around an saw a giant house facing the lake. The house was made of logs and was two stories and was big long ways. A boathouse was off to the right by the like with a little boat inside.

Alexandria turned back around to look at Keith, who was smiling at her.

"Oh, Keith, its amazing." Alexandria breathed.

"You're telling me." Pyro said.

"I thought you would like it." Keith chuckled.

Keith grabbed Alexandria's hand and walked them towards the house.

"Lets look at the inside, I think you'll like that too." Keith said.

Alexandria nodded and let Keith walk her towards the door.

Before Alexandria could touch the door, Keith lifted her into his arms, carrying her bridle style. With help from Helios and Pyro, they opened the door for him to carry her inside. Once they got in Keith put her down.

Alexandria looked in aw at the inside. It was a foyer, a chandelier hung from the ceiling a set of stairs on the left side of the wall lead up to the second level. To the left, next to the stairs, was the sitting area.

To the right was the living room. There was a big hall that lead to the other parts of the house, the two doors on the left was the cellar/wine room, as well as a game room. The two doors to the right was the library and study/office. The entrance in the back left was the kitchen and to the right was the dinning room. The hall ended with French doors that lead out to the backyard with a garden to the right.

"Oh my." Alexandria breathed.

Keith chuckled at her reaction. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Told you you would like." Keith said.

"Like it? I love it!" Alexandria corrected him.

Alexandria turned in Keith's arms and kissed him.

Once they broke apart, they looked into each others eyes and they both so a want. They didn't know what kind of want, but it was taking them over.

It was lust.

Keith kissed Alexandria and right away licked her lip for entrance. She gladly opened her mouth and Keith slipped his tongue inside. He roamed around in her mouth for a little bit, but air was a problem. They split apart.

"K-Keith, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Alexandria asked, breathless.

"I think so." Keith said.

"Can we try to, you know?" Alexandria asked.

Keith knew exactly what she was talking about. They had talked about try to have a baby and conceive it on there honeymoon because they both wanted it.

"We can try." Keith said.

Helios and Pyro appeared.

"Man this place is big." Pyro said.

"Sure is." Helios agreed.

Then they both saw how Keith and Alexandria where acting.

"Helios, Pryo, why don't you two go out for a little bit in your true form and look around for a little bit. You, Helios, can show Pyro around a little bit." Keith suggested.

Pyro and Helios got the hint.

"I like that idea. Lets go." Pryo said.

Pyro flew to the slightly open door and flew out. Helios then followed. Keith closed the door behind them.

Pyro threw herself and then appeared in her true form. Helios then did the same and stood next to her.

"Why do you think they through us out?" Pyro asked.

"Wasn't it obvious? They what to go do what humans do most of the time in the bedroom." Helios told her.

"You mean, sex?" Pyro wondered.

"Exactly." Helios said.

"I guess they're taking no time." Pyro giggled.

"Guess so." Helios chuckled.

Helios grabbed Pyro's hand.

"Come on. I'll show you the area a little bit." Helios said.

"Ok." Pyro said.

The two then flew off.

Keith turned back to Alexandria and wrapped his arms around her.

"Now, where were we?" Keith asked seductively.

Alexandria kissed him.

"Maybe we were heading up to the bedroom?" Alexandria wondered.

"I think so." Keith said.

Keith took Alexandria's hand and lead her up the stairs to the second floor. He turned right and want to the end of the hall to the last door on the right. Keith opened the door and Alexandria was amazed by the room. It was a light purple color, a king sized bed with dark purple sheets. A balcony was straight ahead from the door that showed the whole lake and the forest.

Keith placed Alexandria on the bed and got on top of her, straddling her hips.

"What to get started?" Keith asked.

"Oh God yes." Alexandria moaned.

Keith smirked and leaned down to kiss her.

**LEMON!**

Keith kissed down her neck, nipping and licking it. He sucked on one spot, leaving a nice mark. He moved to her collarbone that was exposed, he bit down at it and licked in apology. Keith unzipped the back of the dress and moved it down to her shoulders, then he pulled it all the way off leaving her in her bra and underwear.

Alexandria smirked and pushed Keith back and tackled him back onto the bed. She was now on top and in control.

"My turn to get you naked." Alexandria said.  
>"Be my guess." Keith said with a smirk.<p>

Alexandria got Keith's tie and took it off along with his jacket and threw it to the ground around the bed. Alexandria unbuttoned his dress shirt and threw that to the ground as well. She ran her hands down his chest slowly and then attacked his neck with kisses and sucking on it now and then. She messed with his nipples as she attacked his neck. She could feel Keith getting turned on by this since she could feel his erection on her leg.

Alexandria moved down to his pants and undid them then zipped the zipper down. She took the pants off, see his bulge under his underwear. She took the strap and slowly pulled his underwear down and fully off throwing them to the floor he was now naked and had a full erection.

Before Alexandria could go down, Keith pulled her into a kiss.

"Not so fast. You're still over dressed then me." Keith told her.

Alexandria sat up so she sat on his legs.  
>"Well you could help me." Alexandria said.<p>

Keith flipped them over so he was back on top. Alexandria as up and Keith went to her back and unclasped her strapless bra, throwing it to the floor. She laid back down and Keith kissed her neck. She cupped her one of her breasts in his hands. He moved down till he got to her nipple and started to lick and suck on it. When he was doing that he was messing with her other breast and playing with the other nipple. He then moved to the other nipple when the one was hard. He sat up when he was done.

Alexandria flipped back over.

"Can I continue with you?" Alexandria asked seductively.

Keith smirked.

"Of course." Keith said.

Keith laid back comfy against the bed. Alexandria moved down to the bottom part of Keith body till she had his erection in her face. She leaned down and licked the head of his member, tasting the pre-com there, making Keith moaned deep in his throat. She started to lick all of his member still it was covered in her saliva, Keith moaned deep in his throat as she did.

She moved back to the tip and licked it again before she took his whole member in her mouth. Keith let out a gasp as his member was surrounded by heat. Alexandria slowly started to bob her head up and down on his member. She scrapped her teeth against one of his veins on his shaft.

"Oh God yes." Keith moaned out loud.

Alexandria smirked and started to suck a little harder. She bobbed her head a little faster as well. Keith moved his hand to her hair and grabbed it a bit. Keith was loving the treatment Alexandria was giving him.

She started to bob faster and suck faster. Keith was breathing hard and was close to the edge.

"A-A-Alex, I'm close." Keith breathed.

Keith must have been loving it, only a couple time has he called her by her nickname.

Alexandria ignored Keith and continued what she was doing, but she started to suck harder.

With a groaned, Keith released in Alexandria's mouth. She swallowed the whole seed and let go of Keith's now limp member. She licked her lips at the taste of him. She went back up and kissed Keith and he could taste himself a little on her lips. When the kissed finished, Keith flipped them back over so he was on top again.

"Now I can mess with you." Keith said with a smirk.

Keith moved his hand down and up her thigh then went up to her client and started to play with it slowly. Alexandria twitched every now and then at the felling. Keith moved his fingers to her slit and put one figure in and moved it around a little. Alexandria moaned a little at the feeling of his figure against her walls. Keith added a second and moved those two around to mess with her, he could feel her juices on his fingers, telling him she was so ready.

"Oh god Keith can you please get on with it." Alexandria begged.

Keith stopped and removed his fingers. He went to her ear.

"As you wish." He whispered.

It sent shivers down Alexandria's spine.

Keith positioned himself at Alexandria's slit.

"Ready?" Keith asked.

"I've been ready." Alexandria snapped.

Keith only smiled and slowly started to push in. He moved slowly until he was all the way in till the hilt.

Alexandria showed a face of pain as she tried to get over it.

"You ok?" Keith asked.

"Yea. Just give me a moment." Alexandria said.

Keith waited. That was a difficult things to do in itself since he was surrounded by heat. He held back, biting his lip now in then so he didn't move.

After a while the felling of pain started to subside. Alexandria settled herself back onto the bed and moved her hips, telling Keith she was ready.

Taking the hint, Keith started to move. He slowly moved out till the tip was left and then pushed back in. He keep the same pace, slowly going in and out so that she could get use to it.

Alexandria was loving it so far, the pain came back here and there, but it was starting to go away and pleasure was starting to take over.

After a while, the slowly pace started to annoy the both of them.

"Keith go faster, harder." Alexandria breathed.

Keith did so by pulling out slowly and then slamming back in and keep the fast and rough pace. Both moaned at the feeling.

Alexandria wrapped her legs around Keith waist, making him go deeper.

Both were breathing hard and moaning. Keith hit the right spot making Alexandria screamed and moaned from the pleasure.

Keith was getting close to the edge, so he speed things up a bit. This caused Alexandria to start pushing back against Keith.

With a groan, Keith released, coating Alexandria's walls with his seed. Alexandria moaned as she felt the hot seed fill her.

**LEMON END!**

Keith was trying to catch his breath.

Both were sweating from their activates.

Keith pulled out and rolled to the side.

"T-That...was...amazing." Alexandria breathed, trying to get her breath back.

"I know." Keith agreed.

Alexandria turned to her side to look at Keith. He turned his head to look at her. Both smiled at each other. Keith turned to his side and wrapped his arms around Alexandria and pulled her close to his chest.

"I say that's enough activities for one day." Keith said.

"I agree. Lets sleep." Alexandria suggested.

"Sounds good." Keith said.

Keith grabbed the covers from the bottom of the bed, that got down there during their activities, and pulled them up to cover them. Keith looked out to see the sun was now gone and it was dark.

"Night." Alexandria said.

Keith kissed her forehead.

"Night." Keith said.

Both were soon asleep.

Pyro and Helios didn't arrive back till the sun was gone. They both managed to get back to their ball form and get into the house by a slightly open window.

"Man, its dead in here." Pyro said.

"Yea. Where could those two be?" Helios wondered.

"Well there could be a good chance they could be in the bedroom." Pyro said.

"True, but I wouldn't want to go in there if we were right about what they wanted to do." Helios told her.

"Yea I know." Pyro said.

"Guess we sleep on are own right now." Helios said.

"Guess so." Helios said.

The two floated up the stairs till they found a open door to a room. Pyro landed on the bed and rolled around in the softness of it.

"Man this feels nice." Pyro said.

Helios landed next to her.

"Come on. Its late and lets get to bed." Helios said.

"Good idea." Pyro said.

Both went up to the pillow and laid on it.

"Goodnight, Helios." Pyro said.

"Night." Helios said.

Both where then asleep on the pillow.

-Morning-

When the sun was starting to rise, the light shined into the bedroom of the newlywed couple. The suns light hit Alexandria's face, making her blink her eyes open. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and then realized she was alone in bed. She sat up, holding the blankets to her chest since she was still naked. She looked around the room and then spotted Keith on the balcony watching to sun. All he had on was his pants. Alexandria looked at Keith and just admired him as the sun hit his skin.

Keith a feeling someone was watching him, so he turned around and saw Alexandria looking at him. Keith smiled at her and walked back into the room. He sat on the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Morning." Keith said.

"Morning." Alexandria said, kissing him back.

"Sleep good?" Keith asked.

"Vary good." Alexandria answered.

"Glad. How about we get a shower?" Keith suggested.

"We could use one." Alexandria admitted.

Keith smiled

"I'll start one." Keith said.

He kissed her forehead and went to the bathroom.

Alexandria sat in bed and waited. Soon Keith came back and held her hand out to her. She took his hand and got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, where the water was running. Alexandria stepped in and Keith took his pants off then got in the shower with her.

Keith leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed him back and then it go heated.

"Mind?" Keith asked.

"Not at all." Alexandria answered.

Keith went back to kissing her.

Alexandria and Keith stepped out of the bathroom, all clean from both their dirty deeds. Both stayed silent and got dressed from some of the clothes that they brought. Once dressed they went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. They made breakfast together, mostly Alexandria with Keith messing around with her.

With Helios and Pyro they were just getting up and smelled the food.

"Man something smells good." Pyro said.

"I agree." Helios said.

Pyro and Helios got up and out of the room, they made it down to the kitchen. They entered to see Keith tickling Alexandria as they made breakfast.

Alexandria laughed again and wiggled from Keith's hands.

"Keith stop. That tickles." Alexandria said.

"I know. That's why I'm doing it." Keith told her.

Keith wrapped his arms around Alexandria's waist and starting to kiss her neck.

"No. I'm making breakfast." Alexandria reminded him, knowing what he wanted to do.

Keith still kissed her neck.

Alexandria pushed him away a little. Keith huffed and went to sit at the kitchen table. That's went he spotted Helios and Pyro.

"Helios? Pyro? I wondering where you two where." Keith said.

The two bakugan floated into the kitchen and sat on the table. Alexandria turned around for a moment from making her pancakes.

"I was wondering to. When did you two get home?" Alexandria asked.

"I don't know. It was late at night. We went to sleep in a different room." Pyro explained.

"No wonder we didn't see you." Keith said.

Alexandria turned back around and went back to making the rest of the pancakes. When they were done she put them all on one plate and set it in the middle of the table. She grabbed two plates and gave one plate to Keith while the other was for her. They both grabbed a couple pancakes and put them on their plates, Alexandria grabbed the syrup and put it on her pancakes.

They started eating and they mostly ate in silence. Keith then started to play tootsie with her and she chuckled a bit, playing back with him.

Pyro and Helios only looked at them weird.

They managed to eat all of the pancakes and cleaned up the table. While Alexandria was cleaning the dishes, Keith came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He nipped at her neck.

"You're really into it today, huh?" Alexandria wondered.

"You bet I am." Keith said.

"We could finish somewhere else." Alexandria whispered with a smirk.

"I like that idea." Keith whispered back.

Alexandria let the water out and turned in Keith's arms and kissed him on the lips. Keith pushed her up against the counter and pressed himself to her. They deepened the kiss more.

Pyro and Helios where silent at what they where watching. This was a whole new side to their partners they have never seen.

Alexandria slipped out of Keith's arms and ran to the stairs. Keith ran behind her. Half way up the stairs, Keith grabbed Alexandria by the waist and put her on his shoulder and carried her up the rest of the stairs. He entered the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Pyro and Helios snapped out of it.

"Did we just-" Pyro couldn't finish that question.

"I think we did." Helios said.

"We are in for it." Pyro said.

"Oh yea." Helios agreed.

-Two Weeks Later-

Keith and Alexandria where on the boat in the lake. They were laying out enjoying the sun. Helios and Pyro where out flying around and enjoying themselves. They both were in their bathing suites as they got a little tan.

The two have been on their honeymoon for two weeks now and they always have something to do. It they didn't have something to do, then they filled that in with something active. They counted 12 since the first got there and not ending soon.

Pryo and Helios where finding more time with themselves then anything when the wedding couple was active. They didn't mind the alone time, they just wish it wasn't all the time.

Keith looked over at Alexandria and sat up in her sun. Alexandria opened her eyes and glared at him.

"Do you mind?" Alexandria asked.

"Not at all." Keith said.

He leaned down and kissed her.

She smiled and kissed him back.

Soon they were making out.

Helios and Pryo rolled their eyes.

It was night time and the two where getting ready for bed, after being active in the shower.

"Man I never want this honeymoon to end." Alexandria sighed as she fell onto the bed.

"Me neither, but we leave to go to are new home on Earth in the next 4 days." Keith remaindered her.

"Yea. We finally get to move in together." Alexandria said.

Keith got into bed.

"Yep. Plus we can come here when ever we want. This is are home on Vestal." Keith said.

"I like that." Alexandria said.

Keith kissed her forehead.

"Lets get to bed." Keith suggested.

"Sounds good. Goodnight." Alexandria said.

"Night." Keith said.

The two got comfortable in bed and fell asleep.

Helios and Pyro where in the room they sleep in and they where talking.

"Helios do you notice anything different about Alex?" Pyro asked.

"No, why?" Helios wondered.

"Well, I don't know. Its like I can sense something different about her. Like a different feeling around her. I don't know, something changed." Pyro explained.

"Do you think, that maybe-" Helios started.

"Possibly, but we will find out on are own time." Pyro said.

"Well lets not worry about it now. Lets get to bed." Helios said.

Pyro nodded and the two laid down in the pillow and went to sleep.

-In The Morning-

Alexandria woke up when the sun light hit her face. She yawned and stretched. She moved the covers away and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

When her feet touched the floor, she felt a wave of nausea and sickness come over her. She ran to the bathroom and threw up.

When she was done, she didn't know what had happened. Maybe she ate something bad last night, but this has happened for the last 3 days. She didn't want to tell Keith about what has been happening. She was afraid of when to tell him. She had one thing that might be the possibility. She went threw her bag that was in the bathroom, then she found it. She keep it in her bag just in case for this. It was a pregnancy test. The took a deep breath and took the test.

Keith woke up to find Alexandria out of bed. He yawned then sat up in bed to stretch.

"Alex?" Keith wondered.

He got up out of bed and went to the balcony and looked at the sun.

Alexandria knew the test was done. She walked over and looked at it. She read the instructions on the box and then looked at the test. What she saw, brought a smile to her face. The test was positive. She sighed in relief. She couldn't wait to tell Keith.  
>She hurried out of the bathroom and saw Keith on the balcony. She walked up behind him.<p>

"Keith." Alexandria said with a smile on her face.

He turned around to face her.

"Alex. Where where you?" Keith wondered

"In the bathroom." Alexandria told him.

"Doing what?" Keith asked.

Alexandria had the test behind her back. She took it out from behind her back and showed him. He grabbed it and looked at it.

"A test? Does this say positive or negative?" Keith asked with excitement.

Alexandria smiled at him.

"Its positive." She told him.

Keith's mouth dropped. Alexandria giggled at his shock. Soon his shock was taken over by happiness. He went to Alexandria and hugged her, spinning her around and laughing. He put her down.

"Oh man, we did it. We actually did it!" Keith cheered.

"Yea I know, but I'm still going to have to go to the doctors to make sure." Alexandria told him.

"I know, but I'm just happy right now." Keith said.

Keith kissed Alexandria fully on the lips and just held her close. Alexandria melting into the kiss and let Keith hold her.

"We need to find Helios and Pyro so we can tell them." Alexandria reminded him.

"I know. Lets go find them." Keith said.

Keith grabbed Alexandria's hand and they tried to find Helios and Pyro. They looked in all the room until they found an opened door and went in. They found Helios and Pyro still sleep rolled up in their ball form. They walked over to them and saw them laying together. They awed softly at them.

Alexandria poked at Pyro and Keith did the same for Helios.

Soon the two were waking up, Pyro yawned and looked who was poking her.  
>"Alex?" Pyro wondered.<p>

"Yep its me." Alexandria said.

"Spectra, stop poking me." Helios said, half asleep.

Keith keep poking Helios for him to wake up.

"Come on Helios. Get up." Keith said.

Helios slowly opened and looked at Keith.

"I'm up, I'm up." Helios said, yawning.

"What did you wake us up for?" Pyro asked.

"Well, we have something to tell you two." Alexandria started.

"What?" Pyro and Helios asked.

"We'll tell you downstairs during breakfast." Keith said.

Both bakugan got up and floated out of the room. Keith and Alexandria walking a little behind them.

"Man, I can't really think of food right now with me have my nausea still." Alexandria said.

"Don't worry. We'll have something small, like toast or something." Keith said.

Alexandria nodded.

They all headed downstairs and into the kitchen. Alexandria made her toast and a glass of apple juice and sat at the table next to Keith. Pyro and Helios sat in the middle of the table by the flowers.

"So what do you have to tell us?" Pyro asked.

Alexandria took a sip of her apple juice.

"Well, I guess since we got here me and Keith have been...active, but there was a reason for it." Alexandria started.

"Well you are on your honeymoon." Helios said.

"Yes, that's true, but there is more to it then that." Keith said.

"What more is there?" Pyro wondered.

"Well another main reason was because we wanted to try and have a baby." Alexandria said nervously.

"A baby?" Helios and Pyro wondered.

"Yes. That is what we want to tell you about." Keith said.

Keith paused and looked at me. They all did.

"Alex...are you-?" Pyro started.

"Yes. I'm pregnant." Alexandria told them.

There was silence for a moment.

Pyro then flew up and faced Alexandria.

"Congrats to you Alex. I thought I sensed something different about you." Pyro said.

"Thanks Pyro." Alexandria said.

She grabbed Pyro and pulled her close into a hug.

"Alex, can't breath." Pyro said.

"Sorry." Alexandria said.

Helios got up and faced Keith.

"I'm glad you succeeded Spectra." Helios congratulated.

"Thanks Helios." Keith said.

Keith looked at Alexandria.

"So, what do you want to do for the next three days?" Keith asked.

"I don't know. I say we just sit in the house and relax." Alexandria suggested.

"Sounds good to me. We can watch a movie or something." Keith said.

They both went into the big living room, looking for something to watch.

"I will have to make a doctors appointment when we get home." Alexandria reminded him.

"Have it as soon as possible. I want to know if you really are or not." Keith told her.

Alexandria chuckled at him.

"Alright." Alexandria said.

The two settled down on the couch and relaxed. They were going to spend the rest of their honeymoon in happiness for what they found out today. Now all they had to do was go home, then tell their friends about their baby.

Chapter End!


	5. New Beginnings

A Bakugan Love Story: New Beginnings

The honeymoon was now over and the couple was getting ready to leave for Earth.

Three days since they found out Alexandria was pregnant, all the two did was lay around and relax. They sat on the couch and watched movies as they cuddled up together. Pyro and Helios would join in to, but most of the time they left the happy couple alone.

Once they all got back to Earth, they would go to their new home in Bakugan City. They both looked at houses and apartments big enough for them and they found one that was just perfect for them and their future family they were planing.

The next day after they got back, Alexandria was going to the doctors to see if she was 100% pregnant and Keith was going to as Alexandria to see if he can come along as well.

"Alexandria, lets go!" Keith called up the stairs.

"I'm coming. Give me a minute." Alexandria called back.

Alexandria was trying to catch her breath as she had finished throwing up again that morning. She grabbed the bag and headed downstairs.

"Ready to go?" Keith asked.

"Yep." Alexandria answered.

Keith opened the door. Pyro and Helios were already waiting outside for them. They were in their true form and were chasing each other around.

"Helios, Pyro, lets go!" Keith called to them.

"Were going home!" Alexandria called as well.

The two bakugan landed on the ground.

"We're ready." Helios said.

"Well lets go." Keith said.

Helios and Pyro got back into their ball from and went to their partners.

Keith opened a portal to Earth. The two grabbed their bags and walked in.

When they came out of the portal they appeared at their new home, almost on the outskirts of Bakugan City.

It was a two story white brick house with a black roof, red front door and shutters. It had a descent sized front yard and a two car garage.

"This is just as nice as it looked in the paper." Keith said.

"It is." Alexandria agreed.

"Lets head inside." Keith suggested.

"Yea. I want to see the inside to." Alexandria said.

The two headed inside. Once they entered the front door, they were in a small foyer. A living room to their right, lounge to their left. The stairs where against the wall on the right and could see the second level from the ground level. They headed further back and at the end of the hall was the kitchen with a dinning room attached and a doorway the lead into the living room. To the left was a hallway that lead to the bathroom at the end. A doorway lead from the lounge into the hallway as well.  
>"This is so nice."Alexandria said.<p>

"It is." Keith agreed.

"Want to see upstairs?" Alexandria asked.

"Yea." Keith said.

The two headed upstairs and saw that there where four doors in total on that floor. Three to the left one to the right. The bathroom was on the right. Two rooms and master suite where one the left. The door all way way at the end of the hall on the left was the master bed room, they went there first. Once they entered the room they were amazed by the size and how nice the room was. The room was big and they even had a bathroom attached to it that had a shower and big tube. The only thing in the room was a king sized mattress.

"This is amazing." Keith said.

"It is." Alexandria said breathtaking.

Alexandria hugged Keith.

"I love it. Its amazing." Alexandria said.  
>"I'm glad. Its its perfect to start a family in." Keith said.<p>

Alexandria smiled.

"I think so to." Alexandria agreed.

Keith wrapped a arm around Alexandria's waist and kissed her check.

"I love you." Keith said.  
>"I love you too." Alexandria said.<p>

The two laid down on the bare mattress. Alexandria was close to Keith as his had his arms wrapped around her.

Pyro and Helios floated in.  
>"Alex, this place is amazing." Pyro said.<p>

Alexandria looked up at her.

"I know it is." Alexandria said.

"Its so big." Helios said.

"That's the point Helios. Its to start are family in." Keith told him.

Alexandria only cuddled closer to Keith. He smiled at her.

"When do you go to your appointment tomorrow?" Keith asked her.

"12:00. Why?" Alexandria wondered.

"Well, I wanted to come with you." Keith told her.

"Yea. I asked if they could just to a sonogram." Alexandria told him.

"Great. I would like to see." Keith said.

"Can we come too?" Pyro asked.

"I don't see why not." Alexandria said.

"Great." Pryo said.

They laid there for a little bit.

"Well we could go out and look for furniture and stuff if we want to fill this house up." Keith said.

"Good idea." Alexandria agreed.

The two got up and left to go to the store. They started with finding themselves a bed so that they could at least sleep well. Then they found the rest as they went.

-Next Day-

Alexandria woke up and stretched. She looked around the still empty room and yawned. Keith had his arms wrapped around her waist. She managed to pull his arms away and get up off the bed, which was the only complete thing in the room. Alexandria went to the bathroom and got a shower and got dressed when she was done. She walked back into the room and Keith was still asleep.

She walked over to Keith and shock his arm.

"Keith, come on. Time to get up." Alexandria said.

Keith groaned in his sleep.

Alexandria pulled the covers off him.

"Keith get up or you're not coming with me to the doctors." Alexandria warned him.

Keith opened his eyes and yawned. He sat up in bed.

"I'm up. I'm up." Keith said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good. Now get ready or I'll be late for my appointment." Alexandria told him.

Keith nodded and went into the bathroom to get a shower.

While Keith got a shower, Alexandria went looking for Pyro and/or Helios.

She got out into the hall.

"Pyro. Time to get up, where ever you are!" Alexandria called.

Not far down the hall, a door opened a little and Pyro and Helios floated out.

Pyro gave a yawn.

"Can't we sleep for 10 more minutes?" Pyro whined.

"No. If you said you were going to my appointment with me then you're getting up now." Alexandria told her.

"Fine." Pyro sighed.

Alexandria smiled at her and headed back into her room. Keith came out of the bathroom then with just a towel around his waist. Alexandria just eyed him like candy. He was still a little wet so water was still falling down his body and all Alexandria was looking at was his strong chest. Keith looked over and caught her looking at him.

"Like what you see?" Keith asked with a smirk.

"I certainly do." Alexandria answered, still staring.

Keith chuckled and walked over to her and kissed her. Then he walked to some of the boxes and pulled out some close for him to ware and walked back into the bathroom.

"I love that man." Alexandria breathed out.

She got over it and walked out of the room again and downstairs. She found Helios and Pyro in the kitchen. Which only has a table and chairs, along with a refrigerator, and oven.

"You guys ready now?" Alexandria asked them.

"Yep." Helios and Pyro answered at the same time.

"Good. Once Keith gets down here we will leave. I should get then with 5 minutes to spare." Alexandria said.

Both bakugan nodded.

They heard footsteps on the stairs and Keith walked into the kitchen.  
>"Everyone ready?" Keith wondered.<p>

"Yep. Lets go." Alexandria said.

They all headed out. In the drive way sat a pre-owned 2008 black Kia Sorento. They did go looking for cars yesterday aw well, they also keep the family idea in mind. They didn't really want a mini van so they went for a suv kind of car that a family could use. Alexandria got in the driver seat while Keith was in the passenger. Pyro and Helios sat on the dashboard.

Alexandria started up the car and backed out of the drive way and drove towards the doctors offices.

Once they got there they sighed in and did some of the paperwork. After waiting about 5 minutes or so, Alexandria was called back and Keith walked with her. Keith keep both Pyro and Helios in his pockets of his coat.

They took Alexandria and took her weight and height. They took her to a room and did all the other stuff by taking her blood pressure and everything else. The nurse left, saying the doctor would be with them soon.

Alexandria was looking around the room and saw all the machines and grew nervous.

Pyro got out of Keith's pocket.

"Why you nervous Alex?" Pyro asked.

"I don't know. I'm just worried of what the doctor will find." Alexandria answered.

"Why?" Keith wondered.

"What if he says their something wrong or something like that. I don't wont to really think about it." Alexandria told them.

Keith got up and sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry Alex. This is new to both of us and I'm just as worried as you are. Don't worry, everything will be fine." Keith told her.

Alexandria took a deep breath and calmed down. Nodding to reassure herself.

Soon the door opened and the doctor walked in. Keith got up and back to his seat, Pyro going back in his pocket..

Dr. Windrow was her name and she has been Alexandria's doctor since she moved to Bakugan City and she was wonderful. Alexandria liked her and she could do anything from regular family cases to pregnancy. Witch is why Alexandria wants her to take care of her while she's pregnant.

"Hello Alexandria. How have you been?" Dr. Windrow asked.

"Just fine, but I am here for a reason." Alexandria reminded her.

"Ah yes. You here for a ultrasound." Dr. Windrow said.

Alexandria nodded.

"Now what would be the reason for this ultrasound?" Dr. Windrow wondered.

"We I found out I am pregnant and I came here to check up on everything." Alexandria told her.

"So you took a pregnancy test and it said positive?" Dr. Windrow asked.

Alexandria nodded with a smile.

"I have all the symptoms as well." Alexandria said.

"I see. Well I want you to lay back and lift your shirt up for me." Dr. Windrow told her.

Alexandria did as told and laid back, pulling up her shirt to her chest to revel her stomach.

Dr. Windrow got up and got to the side of the table. She gently felt around Alexandria's stomach for anything different. Then she put her stethoscope and placed it on Alexandria's stomach. Alexandria got a chill from the cold metal of the scope. Dr. Windrow moved the scope around and then put it back around her neck.

"Well I do hear something, but there is only one way to make sure." Dr. Windrow said.

Alexandria smiled to Keith as the doctor went and sat down again and pulled the ultrasound machine over to her. She took the gel and put it on Alexandria's stomach, who got another chill from it. She turned the machine on put it to Alexandria's stomach and moved it around a bit. The doctor studied the screen and then got a smile on her face.

"Well I do see something." Dr. Windrow said.

Alexandria lifted her head a little.

Dr. Windrow moved the screen over towards them so they could see. Then she pointed to the middle of the screen.

"Right there, you see it?" Dr. Windrow asked.

Both Alexandria and Keith nodded.

"That is your baby. From the looks of it your about two or three weeks along." Dr. Windrow said with a smile.

Keith got up from his seat and stood near Alexandria more, holding her hand. Pyro and Helios came out of Keith's pockets and looked at the screen as well. Keith could see it, it was small but Keith could see the little baby moving around a little. Keith smiled and looked down at Alexandria and kissed her. Alexandria smiled up at him.

Dr. Windrow gave Alexandria towel to clean the gel off and sat up, putting her shirt back down. Dr. Windrow handed Alexandria a folder. Alexandria looked at her.

"There pictures, I thought you would want so so I got some for you." Dr. Windrow said.

"Thank you." Keith thanked.

"Now Alex, I want to see you again in about two weeks okay. You can make an appointment once you leave." Dr. Windrow told her.

"Alright. I will. Thank you." Alexandria said.

"Thank you. Now you take care of yourself." Dr. Windrow said and then she left.

Keith and Alexandria looked at each other and then kissed. The walked out of the room and made Alexandria's appointment for two weeks from now. They both left the doctors office and headed home for a little bit.

Once Keith and Alexandria got back home Keith grabbed Alexandria and twirled her around.

"Alex I'm so happy that are baby is healthy." Keith cheered.

"I am too." Alexandria chuckled.

Once Keith set her down, Alexandria opened the folder Dr. Windrow gave her that had the pictures. She walked into the living room. It that only had a couch, a love seat, a chair, a coffee table, and a tv. Alexandria sat down on the love seat, Keith followed her and sat down next to her. Alexandria took the pictures out and looked at them, a smile was spread across her face. Keith looked at them to and put an arm around her shoulders. Pyro and Helios also looked at the pictures. Alexandria laid her head on Keith's shoulder.

"We are going to have to tell everyone soon you know?" Keith told her.

"Yea I know. I bet Mira is going to be happy she is going to be a aunt." Alexandria said.

"I know. She will be happy." Keith said with a chuckle.

"When do you want to go see her and Gus?" Alexandria asked.

"How about once we are settled into the house and everything is put into the house, we will go see them." Keith answered.

"Sounds good to me." Alexandria said.

The two just cuddled up on the couch. Pyro and Helios left the room and went to one of the rooms upstairs.

"Helios, we need to talk." Pyro said.

"What about?" Helios wondered.

"About when we are going to have a child of are own." Pyro said sternly.  
>"Pyro lis-" Helios started.<p>

"No Helios! We have been mates for about 2 ½ years and we have even tried to have a kid!" Pyro exclaimed.

"I know Pyro, I know. Remember that you did say that you would wait for Alex to get pregnant before we though of a kid. Remember?" Helios reminded her.

Pyro paused to think.  
>"Yes, I do remember." Pyro whispered.<p>

"Then don't worry. Once they are moved into the house we will leave for New Vistroia and do what we need to do." Helios told her.

Pyro nodded.

"I agree." Pyro said.

Helios floated over to Pyro and got up close to her to comfort her.

"Don't worry Pyro. We will be just as happy as Spectra and Alex are." Helios said.

"I know and I can't wait." Pyro said.

The two went back downstairs and sat on the chair while Alexandria and Keith where still on the love seat and were watching tv.

-Three Weeks Later-

After the weeks, Keith and Alexandria slowly started to fill the house with what they needed. They started with their room with putting more furniture in there, then they went to the living room, also the lounge, and put a table in the dinning room.

They also had to fix some things, like the bathroom downstairs. They painted the bathroom, fixed the shower, and replayed the toilet and sink.

Everything was the way they wanted it, the house actually felt like home now.

Alexandria was in the kitchen making breakfast while Keith was upstairs in there room taking a shower. She was making pancakes with chocolate chips, one of her favorites to make.

Now Alexandria was now a month pregnant, which meant she still had some of her morning sickness, so it took a little bit to actually make the pancakes since she had a little bit of nausea.

Pyro and Helios sat on the little kitchen table and just watched Alexandria make the pancakes.

Keith then walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, unknown to Alexandria. Keith smirked and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Alexandria jumped because of that.

"Keith, don't do that." Alexandria said.

Keith kissed her neck.  
>"Sorry couldn't resist it." Keith told her.<p>

Alexandria shook her head and flipped the pancakes.

Keith walked over to the table and sat down. He looked at Pyro and Helios.

"You two are quit." Keith said.

"Still tired." Helios said.

"Just trying to wake up." Pyro added.

Kieth nodded and sat back in his chair.

Alexandria had all the pancakes on one plate and set it in the middle of the table. She grabbed two other plates from the cabinet and gave one to Keith and one for herself. They grabbed some pancakes and started eating. Alexandria ate kind of slow since she still had her nauseous.

"Alex." Pyro started to get her attention.

"What is it Pyro?" Alexandria wondered.

"Well, um. How should I say this, um." Pyro couldn't get the words out.

"We are leaving to go to New Vistroia for a while." Helios finished for her.

Keith heard that and was now interested.

"Why, Helios?" Keith asked.

"For are own reasons." Helios said.

"Sorry we can't really tell you." Pyro added.

Keith and Alexandria looked at each other for a moment then back down to their bakuagn.

"How long will you be gone?" Alexandria asked.

"Just about a week or two. Not long." Helios said.

"Well if you must go then go. We aren't stopping you." Keith said.

"Just be careful, alright?" Alexandria said.

"We will Alex, don't worry." Pyro said to reassure her.

"You guys leaving now?" Keith asked.

"Yes. The faster we get there the better." Helios said.

"Okay. Then, I guess, well see you guys later." Alexandria said.

Both bakugan nodded.

Helios made a portal to New Vistroia and they both jumped in it and then they were gone.

"Its going to be different without them around." Alexandria said.

"Yea. A lot quieter." Keith said.

"Keith that's not nice." Alexandria told him.

"I know, I know. I guess we'll see them when they get back." Keith said.  
>"When they do come back, lets go to Vestal to visit Mira and Gus. That way, we are all there." Alexandria suggested.<p>

"Sounds good." Keith said, leaning over the table and kissing her.

-New Vistroia-

Helios and Pyro jumped out of the portal in their true form.

"Man it feels good to stretch now." Pyro said, stretching her hand up to the sky.

"It is." Helios agreed.

Pyro looked around New Vistroia and just breathed in the air of the home she missed so much.

"Hey why don't we relax a little bit?" Pyro suggested.

"Relaxing sounds good." Helios said.

The two flew up into the air and flew over the water. Pyro went lower and glided her hand across the water, making her chuckle. She glided the surface of the water, then went back up to Helios. Pyro could see some of the bakugan at they swam in the water, flew in the air, or was eating on the land. Then there was a small island in the water, Pyro headed down and landed in the sand. Helios followed her down landed next to her.

"This is nice." Pyro said.

"Yea. I get you all to myself." Helios said, putting a arm around Pyro's shoulders.

Pyro looked at Helios and smiled.

"Lets relax today. Then tomorrow we will do what we need to do." Pyro suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Helios agreed.

Pyro fell back into the sand and let out a sigh of relief. Helios sat down in the sand and looked out to the water.

-Earth-

Keith and Alexandria decided to make it a date night that day. They went out to dinner, then the movies, and were now walking around in the park.

"Its a nice night out tonight." Alexandria commented, looking up to the sky with a full moon.

"It is." Keith said.

They sat down on a bench and sat in the silence of the night with just the sound of the crickets.

Alexandria laid her head on Keith's shoulder and sighed in content.

Keith looked down at her and smiled. He put an arm around her shoulders.

"Want to go home?" Keith asked.

"Yea. Its starting to get cold out." Alexandria said.

The two got up and headed out of the park and to their car.

They got home and got ready for bed.

-New Vistroia (Next Day)-

Pyro and Helios got up and was swimming around in the water, well Pyro was while Helios was up on the cliffs looking out at the land. Pyro stopped swimming and looked up at him and sighed. Pyro flew up and floated in front of him.  
>"Helios, is there something wrong?" Pyro asked.<p>

"No. Its just this place is bringing back some old memories." Helios told her.

Helios jumped down and back into the sand. Pyro followed him down to the sand.

"Like when the Vexos were here trying to take over?" Pyro guessed.

"Yea." Helios sighed.

"Oh Helios." Pyro wrapped her arms around him, "That's in the dark past. There is only what's now and in the future. The Vexos is in your past and Keith's." Pyro said.

"I guess your right. I just can't get over it though." Helios said.

"Don't worry Helios, at least you still got me." Pyro reassured him.

Helios looked over his shoulder and smiled at her.

"Thanks Pyro." Helios said.

Pyro let go of him and he turned around to face her.

"How about we do what we have been planing to do since we came here." Pyro said.

Helios smiled.

"Lets do it." Helios said.

"Who's putting more energy in?" Pyro wondered.  
>"You can." Helios answered.<p>

"Your sure?" Pyro asked.

"Yea. Maybe if we do have another kid, I'll do it next time. Okay?" Helios told her.

"Okay." Pyro nodded.

The two put their hands together and closed their eyes. They focused their energy into their hands. Soon their hands started to glow white. Pyro had to put more of her energy into this.

They slowly pulled their hands apart and the energy was formed into a ball. Pyro and Helios continued to make the ball, making it become bigger.

Pyro's scar then started to glow so that she had more energy to put into it. The ball was then to big between them so they slowly started to pull apart, their energy still focused onto the ball. As they walked apart slowly, the ball grew still. The ball started to glow more red now.

Threw all the energy, a black form could be seen with in the ball. Still the two continued, they were half way done. Pyro's scar grew brighter and Pyro could feel like it started to burn.

Helios was also being affected now by all his energy being put into this. He still pushed on, knowing that they were almost done.

The figure in the ball could be seen to look like a dragon.

Pyro and Helios slowly opened their eyes and lowered their hands to the ground at the same time. When the ball hid the sand it exploded, making Helios and Pyro cover their eyes. When they looked back they could see the little dragon on the ground rolling around and growling slightly. Pyro and Helios got up and slowly walked towards it.

They could clearly see that it was pyrus and that it had wings of fire, the horn on its nose pointed forward while the ones on his head and by hits mouth pointed back, down its back was small spikes close together all the way down its back to its tail, its tail had three spikes there making it look like a claw as it made a circle, it also had the strong build of Helios's body, it had a bow and arrows on its back, plus on his left eye was a scar likes Pyro's but it was in the shape of an arrow.

Soon the little dragon stopped rolling around and opened its little red eyes. Pyro and Helios looked down at it. The dragon tilted his head to the side, wondering who Pyro and Helios were. Pyro leaned down and picked the little dragon up. The dragon was limp in Pyro's hands as it just stared at her.

Pyro set the dragon back down and it sat their in the sand looking up at them still.

"Well it is a boy, you can tell by how muscular he is and his body isn't slender." Pyro said.

"If its a boy, what do you want to call him?" Helios wondered.

Pyro looked down at the little dragon in the sand as it played with the bow it had.

"Apolloight." Pyro answered.

"Apolloight?" Helios wondered.

"Yea, we can just call him Apollo for short." Pyro said.

"I like it." Helios said.

Pyro bent down in front of Apollo and he looked at her.

"Do you like that name, Apolloight?" Pyro asked him.

Apollo nodded, understanding.

Pyro smiled.

Apollo managed to stand up and he was not that tall compared to his parents only going up to Pyro's knees, but he was going to grow in the next couple of days. He would only be half the size of his parents by the end of the week as well as starting to talk, learn to use his powers, and fly.

"Well Apollo, we have a lot to teach you." Helios said.

"But don't worry Mommy and Daddy are going to help you." Pyro added.

Apollo put the bow back on his back and clapped.

"Well he can't fly yet since his wings aren't that big. He wont talk for another couple days. His powers will take a while to control.

"Well he might even have secret powers like me since he does have a scar like mine." Pyro said.

"We will just have to wait till that comes and see what he can do." Helios said.

They looked down at Apollo, he sneaked and a fire came out his nose. Pyro and Helios chuckled. Apollo looked up at them and smiled.

-One Week Later-

"Apollo! Apollo!" Pyro was yelling.

Up in the sky was Apollo as he was starting to learn how to fly better. Pyro was up by him and he was laughing as he did loops in the air, finally getting the hang of flying.

"Come on mommy, its fun!" Apollo cheered.

Apollo was still a child, when he started to grow over the years he would be able to do more. Apollo had grown over the last week, being half the size of Pyro and Helios.

"Apollo I don't want you hurting yourself." Pyro said.

Helios then appeared in front of Apollo stopping in his tracks.

"Apollo, listen to your mother." Helios said sternly.

"Yes daddy." Apollo sighed.

"Some on. We have more of practice to do with your powers." Pyro told him.

Apollo, Pyro, and Helios went down to the sand and started his training.

"Apollo lets start with your Extreme Fire Blast attack." Pyro said.

Helios was the target.

Pyro and Helios took turns teaching Apollo his attacks and each being a target.

"I got this." Apollo said.

Apollo opened his mouth and a fire ball formed and he fired it at Helios. Helios blocked it his his hand and it disappeared.

"Daddy do you have to do that?" Apollo complained.

"I'm much stronger then you Apollo, it will take a couple years till you get to my level. For right now, your attacks wont hurt me or your mom." Helios explained to him.

Apollo sighed.

Helios and Pyro flipped their positions, Pyro now the target.

"Okay, Apollo, show me your Fire Arrow attack." Helios said.

Apollo nodded. He grabbed his bow and grabbed three arrows. After a couple of days, Apollo got much better at his bow and arrows. He lit the arrows on fire by his mouth and aimed and fired them at Pyro. Pyro put up her Black Hole Portal and the arrows disappeared.  
>"Very good Apollo." Helios said.<p>

Apollo smiled.

Helios and Pyro flipped again.

"Apollo, Musical Notes of Fire" Pyro said.

Apollo roared like a song and musical notes came put his mouth, went around Helios and wrapped him in them. Then they exploded. Helios was not harmed.

"Good, that was better then the last time." Pyro said.

They flipped again.

"Apollo lets work on defensive. Use Fire Light Shield." Helios said.

Pyro used Meteor Cruse Blast and threw it at Apollo. Apollo put his hands in front of him and a wall of fire appeared in front of him. The meteor stopped in front of the shield, but then it broke the shield and hit Apollo and he flew back.

"Apollo Healing Ball." Helios said quickly.

Apollo rolled up into a ball and put a shield around him. After a little bit he got back up and was okay.

"That was good Apollo." Helios said.

Pyro ran over to Apollo.

"You okay, Apollo?" Pyro asked.

"Yea mommy, I'm okay." Apollo said.

"Well its a good thing that you have that ability." Helios said.

Apollo nodded.

"Well that is enough for now." Pyro said.

"Can I fly around more?" Apollo asked.

"Just don't go far." Helios said.

Apollo nodded and flew up.

"Helios, when do you want to go home?" Pyro asked.

"When ever." Helios answered.

"Well there is one more thing I want to try with Apollo." Pyro said.

"His secret attacks?" Helios guessed.

Pyro nodded.

"Well try them now. Then we will go home." Helios said.

Pyro nodded.

"Apollo, come here!" Pyro called.

Apollo landed.

"Yea mommy?" Apollo wondered.

"I want to try your secret attacks real quick." Pyro said.

Apollo got quiet and wasn't sure.

Pyro knelled down in front of Apollo.

"Apollo you have to keep trying or you wont get full control of them. Believe me I know and your father has felt it." Pyro told him.

Apollo looked up at Helios and he only nodded.

"I'll give it a try." Apollo said.

Pyro smiled. She got up and stood across from him.

"Apollo use Fire Plague." Pyro said.

Apollo's scar glowed. He charged power and fire glowed around him. The fire shoot off making a huge wall of flames. Pyro put up her Deep Fire Wing Shield. Pyro put herself into a ball and put her wings around her and the fire bounced off.

Pyro stood back up.

"Good Apollo, you got better. Now Fire Dragon Arrow." Pyro told him.

Apollo nodded.

Apollo took his bow and one arrow, he started to charged his power. His scar glowing again, the fire caught on fire and he shoot it. The arrow then got engulfed by flames and took the form of a giant dragon. Pyro flew up and Apollo made the arrow follow her. Before the arrow could reach Pyro, Apollo was drained of his power and he fell to the ground, the arrow disappearing. Pyro landed in front of him and stood him up.

"Good job Apollo. After a couple years you will be able to have more energy and make that attack last longer. I am prod of you." Pyro said.

"Thanks mommy." Apollo said with a smile.

"Pyro are you ready to head home?" Helios asked.

Pyro nodded.

"Home?" Apollo wondered.

"Yes Apollo. Are real home may be New Vistroia, but are home is on Earth with are human partners." Pyro told him.

"Is it different then here?" Apollo asked.

"A little, your power is contained and you are transformed. Its hard to get use to at first, but you'll get use to it." Helios said.

Apollo nodded.

Helios opened a portal and they all stepped inside and headed home.

-Earth-

Keith and Alexandria was eating lunch at home. Then they sat a portal open in the hallway. Both got up and headed towards it.

"Pyro!" Alexandria called out.

Pyro flew out of the portal and ran into Alexandria and she held her close.

Helios appeared and the portal closed behind him. Keith could see a little bakugan hiding behind Helios.

"Well well Helios. I see you were busy." Keith said.

"You could say that." Helios said.

Alexandria looked up at Helios and saw the little bakugan behind him.

Helios flew around Apollo so that he was in front. Apollo took one look at the humans and hid behind Helios again.

"Alex, Keith, this is Apolloight. Are son." Pyro greeted.

Pyro grabbed Apollo and made him face the humans.

"Apollo this is my partner Alexandria and your dad's partner Keith." Pyro said.

"H-H-Hel-lo" Apollo greeted nervously.

"Hello Apollo, its nice to meet you." Alexandria greeted.

Alexandria took Apollo into her hands. Apollo looked up at Alexandria.

"You are vary pretty." Apollo said.

Alexandria blushed.

"Why thank you." Alexandria said.

Apollo flew out of Alexandria's hands and hid behind Pyro.

Keith chuckled at him.

"It will take him a while to get use to humans since he is only a child." Alexandria said.

"I guess you could say he has the mind of a four year old. Just learning to talk and get use to strangers or people he doesn't know." Keith said.

"That would explain it." Alexandria understood.

Alexandria looked at the clock.

"Oh I have my appointment to go to." Alexandria said.

"Then you better go." Keith said.

Alexandria nodded. She kissed Keith and walked out of the house.

"Why did she leave?" Apollo asked.

"She had an appointment to go to." Keith told him.

"A-apoin-t-tme-nt?" Apollo wondered, trying to say the word.

"Yes. For a baby." Keith said.

"Baby? Like me?" Apollo said, trying to make a connection.

Keith chuckled.

"Kind of. You don't get formed like humans do. Once you get older you'll understand." Pyro told Apollo.

Apollo nodded.

"Will I get to meet the baby?" Apollo asked.

"Eventually. In another eight months." Keith said.

Apollo nodded.

After an hour Alexandria came back from her appointment. Everything was fine and the baby was healthy. They were all in the living room watching Tv. Apollo was vary interested in it.

"When are we going to see Mira?" Helios asked.

"Tomorrow." Keith answered.

Helios nodded.

"I can't wait to see her reaction." Alexandria chuckled.

Keith chuckled too.

"I want to see her face to." Keith said.

Soon it got laid and it was time for bed.  
>Pyro and Helios had Apollo sleep with them and was slowly getting use to being in his ball form.<p>

Keith and Alexandria went to sleep. They couldn't wait to visit Mira tomorrow.

-Next Day-

Keith and Alexandria got up the next day and got ready to leave to visit Mira and Gus. Pyro and Helios managed to get up, Apollo as well. They all were in the foyer downstairs.

"Ready to go?" Keith asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Where are we going?" Apollo asked.

"We are heading to Keith's main homeland, Vestal." Pyro told him.

"Is it like here and New Vistroia?" Apollo wondered.

"In a way." Helios answered.

"Then I want to go and see." Apollo said excited.

Everyone chuckled at him.

"Then lets go." Keith said.

Alexandria nodded and managed to grab her sonogram pictures from her appointment yesterday.

Keith opened a portal to Vestal and they all walked into the portal.

-Vestal-

The portal opened again in Vestal, right outside of Mira's house. Gus lived with Mira, they thought it would be easy if they did that.

Alexandria, Keith, Pyro, Helios, and Apollo all stepped out of the portal.

"It is good to be home." Keith said.

Alexandria leaned on to Keith and held his hand. Keith looked down at her and smiled.

"Lets go." Keith said.

They all walked to the door. Keith knocked.

Soon the door opened and Mira appeared.

"Keith." Mira cheered.

She hugged her brother.

"Nice to see you to Mira." Keith chuckled, hugging his sister.

Mira spotted Helios.

"Good to see you Helios." Mira said.

"As you." Helios said.

Mira turned her attention to Alexandria.

"Hello Alexandria. How have you been?" Mira asked, hugging her sister-in-law.

"Vary good. Great actually." Alexandria answered.

Mira spotted Pyro.

"Hello Pyro." Mira greeted.

"Hello." Pyro said.

Mira then spotted the little bakugan behind Pyro.

"And who is this?" Mira wondered, trying to see behind Pyro.

Pyro moved to that Apollo was shown.  
>"Mira this is are son Apolloight." Helios said, floating over.<p>

"Aw he's so cute." Mira said.

Apollo went and hid behind Pryo again.

"He's not use to people yet, except for us." Alexandria said.

"Well come inside. Don't want you standing there all day." Mira said.

They all walked inside and headed to the living room. They sat down on the couch.

"Gus, come downstairs. We have some guests." Mira called up the stairs.

Gus came down the stairs and looked into the living room.  
>"Master Spectra?" Gus wondered.<p>

"Gus how many times do I have to tell you to call me Keith when I'm not in uniform?" Keith questioned.

"Sorry, I still have to get use to that." Gus said sheepishly.

Everyone laughed.

Mira and Gus sat down in a chair.

"So is there any special reason why you guys came?" Gus asked.

"Yes, actually." Alexandria answered.

"Really? Why?" Mira wondered.

Alexandria held out the folder to Mira.

"Just look at these and you'll understand." Alexandria told her.

Mira grabbed the folder and Mira took the ultrasound pictures out. Gus got closer to look at them as well. She looked at them for a moment.

"This looks to be a baby." Mira said.

"It is a baby." Keith told her.

It took a moment to snap into Mira's head. She quickly turned her head to the couple on the couch, mouth open.

"You're pregnant!" Mira shouted.

Alexandria nodded, "I have been for the last month." Alexandria said.

Mira quickly got up and hugged Alexandria.

"I'm going to be an aunt! This is exciting." Mira said.

Keith smiled.

Gus got up and shook hands with Keith.

"I congratulate you Keith." Gus said.

"Thanks Gus." Keith thanked.

They all stayed on Vestal for a little bit, having dinner at Mira's. They stayed till they had to go back home. When they did get home, it was dark out and time for bed. They all got ready for bed and got comfy till they were all sound asleep.

Chapter End!


	6. Bumps In The Road

A Bakugan Love Story: Bumps In The Road

Its been a month now since the visit with Mira and Alexandria was now two months pregnant. Their life was good as can be and there was nothing wrong. Apollo seemed to be learning more with Helios and Pryo taking him to the mountains to train with his attacks. He was getting much better with his powers and getting much stronger. Helios and Pyro were proud of him and how he is getting so much better.

Even though they thought nothing will happen to them, they were dead wrong.

Alexandria and Keith was in the kitchen eating breakfast. They were talking about trying to find jobs somewhere around town. It was mostly Keith, since Alexandria was thinking of staying home to take care of the baby. Keith was even thinking of finding a job on Vestal if possible. Witch is why Keith was dressed nice that morning. He was going to Vestal today for a interview.

"So what is this job for?" Alexandria asked.

"I believe it was being a secretary for some company there. If that doesn't work then maybe I can try and find Klaus and see if I can work for him." Keith told her.

"That sounds like a good back up plan." Alexandria said.

Keith nodded. He looked at the clock.

"I need to go." Keith said, standing up.

"Ok, just be back soon." Alexandria said.

Keith smiled and kissed Alexandria's forehead.

"I will, don't worry." Keith reassured her,

He opened a portal.

"Helios come with me, you never know what will happen on Vestal." Keith said.

Helios nodded and floated over to Keith and landed on his shoulder.

Keith walked into the portal and it closed behind him.

Alexandria sighed.  
>"Don't worry Alex, Keith will come back soon." Pyro assured her.<p>

"I know. I just have to get over it." Alexandria said.

"Well nothing bad will happen to him as long as he has Helios." Pyro said.

"Guess your right." Alexandria agreed.

Alexandria went to clean the house a little.

-Vestal (Half and Hour Later)-

Keith walked out of the building and sighed in relief.

"I'm glad that's over." Keith said.

"I agree. I think you may have gotten the job." Helios said.

"Maybe." Keith smiled.

Keith then started to walk down the street. Until he passed a alleyway.

"Spectra." Keith heard someone whisper.

Keith looked down the ally and saw a hooded figure. Keith thought he needed help and walked down the alleyway.

"You ok sir?" Keith asked.

The hooded figure looked up and Keith looked into dark green eyes.

"Are you Spectra?" The figure asked.

"That is my second name, yes." Keith answered.

"Did you want to be like you use to be before when you where with the Vexos?" The figure wondered.

"No, never. I have my reasons now. Plus I'm married now and have a kid on the way." Keith told him.

The figure didn't like his answer and looked down.

"What are you-" Keith started.

The figure took hold of Keith shoulders and it caused a shock wave to go through him. Then the figure saw Helios and grabbed him as well, giving him a shock. This caused Keith to pass out. The figure laughed at what he had down.

"You are back to your old self and will now obey me. Spectra." The figure said.

The figure grabbed Keith and Helios and disappeared into a portal.

-Four Hours Later-

Alexandria looked at the clock again for the hundredth time that day.

"Alex come down." Pyro said.

"Pyro, I can't. Keith has been gone to long. I'm worried." Alexandria said.

Alexandria felt like crying for her missing husband.

"Why don't you call Mira and ask her if she has seen him?" Pyro suggested.

"I should." Alexandria agreed.

Alexandria pulled out her phone and called Mira.

'Hello.' Mira greeted.

"Hello Mira, have you see Keith?" Alexandria asked.

'No, sorry Alexandria. I haven't.' Mira answered.

Alexandria now really got worried.

"Mira he went to Vestal five hours ago for a job interview and haven't seen him since he left. I'm vary worried, Mira." Alexandria told her.

'Alexandria, don't worry. Me and Gus will go out and look for him around town.' Mira said to assure her.

"Thank you, Mira." Alexandria said and hung up.

"What did she say?" Pyro asked.

"She and Gus will go out looking for him. Hopefully they find him." Alexandria said.

"They might. Don't worry Alex." Pyro said.

Alexandria nodded.

Apollo floated up to Pyro.  
>"Mommy, will daddy be home soon?" Apollo asked.<p>

"He will Apollo." Pyro answered.

"Good, because I miss him." Apollo said.

"Pyro, lets go to the river for a little bit. Calm me down a bit. Might calm us all down." Alexandria suggested.

"Sounds good." Pyro agreed.

Pyro, Apollo, and Alexandria went to the backyard. Pyro went into her true form and so did Apollo. Pyro grabbed Alexandria gently and put her on her shoulder. The two bakugan flew up into the air and headed to their normal spot by the river. As they flew, Alexandria was still worried for her husband for where in the world he could be.

When they landed Pyro set Alexandria down on one side of the river while Pyro took Apollo to the other side of the river. Alexandria only sat down and watched as Apollo trained with Pyro.

"What are we doing first mommy?" Apollo asked.

"Well first I have something to give you." Pyro told him.

"Really? What is it?" Apollo wondered.

Pyro went threw some little trees and pulled out something made of metal on a metal chain. She walked back over to Apollo and held it up to him.

"I made this for you from metal I found of an old building. I have one as well and before I had it around my neck. It made me faster and stronger." Pyro explained to him.

Apollo looked at the metal to see it was a necklace and the medallion at the end had the pyrus symbol on it. Apollo looked at the one on top of Pyro's head.

"Thanks mommy, I love it." Apollo said.

Pyro chuckled.

"I thought you would." Pyro said.

Pyro put the necklace around Apollo's neck. He almost lost his balance.

"Its so heavy." Apollo grunted.

"That's the point. The weight will me you stronger and much faster. After a while, it will feel like nothing." Pyro told him.

Apollo nodded.

"Now lets train while that's around your neck." Pyro said.

As Pyro and Apollo trained, Alexandria tried to relax a little. Still her mind wondered on her missing husband and wonder where he could have gone or who would want to take him. Alexandria sighed and just sat back in the grass.

After a little while Pyro and Apollo went back into their ball forms for a break and laid next to Alexandria. Apollo was getting a hang of having the heavy pendent around his neck, but it would take some time.

Soon and explosion caught their attention. Alexandria sat up and looked in front of them to see a portal open and some tree's burned. Alexandria stood up and Pyro and Apollo floated to her shoulder. Soon a big figure could be seen from the portal. When it excited, everyone saw Helios in his true form.

"Helios?" Pyro questioned.

Then Alexandria spotted someone on Helios's shoulder. It was Keith, but in his Spectra outfit.

"Keith?!" Alexandria yelled.

Spectra looked down at them and showed no emotion on his face. Helios picked him up off his shoulder and set him to the ground. Alexandria started to walk to him.

"Keith, I'm so glad you're alright. I have been so worried about you." Alexandria said.

"Don't even call me that, I am not that man anymore." Spectra said.

Alexandria stopped in her tracks.

"What?" Alexandria breathed.

"I am Spectra Phantom and the only thing I seek is to control all bakugan and search for power." Spectra announced.

Alexandria only stared at him.

"What happened to you? You're not the man I fell in love with!" Alexandria yelled.

"You're right, I'm not." Spectra growled.

Alexandria felt her heart crush. A tear fell from her eye.

"Do not cry over me. This is my true self and nothing you can do to stop me." Spectra laughed and put his attention to Helios, "Helios, how about a little battle?" Spectra asked him.

"I'll crush them." Helios answered.

"Helios, don't tell me you-" Pyro started.

"Yes, this is my true self. Now are you going to battle or just be a cowered?" Helios wondered.

Pyro turned to Alexandria.

"Alex, what do we do?" Pyro asked.

Alexandria said nothing. He head was down and looking at the ground. Tears fell from her eyes.

"If this will get Keith and Helios to come back to use, then we have no choice." Alexandria said.

"You sure?" Pyro wondered.

"Yes. I'll just have to be careful so I don't get hurt or even the baby." Alexandria said.

Apollo nodded.

Alexandria whipped her tears away and lifted her head.

"Fine, you want a battle Spectra? You got one!" Alexandria said.

"Now that's more like it." Spectra said.

Helios went into his ball form and landed in Spectra's hand.

"Field open!" Alexandria and Spectra said at the same time.

"Gate card set." Spectra throwing the card, "Bakugan brawl!" Spectra yelled.

He threw Helios onto the field.  
>"Darkus Infinity Helios, stand!" Spectra said.<p>

Helios appeared in a vortex of black fire.

Alexandria looked to Pyro and she nodded, but Apollo got in the way.

"Alex, throw me." Apollo begged.

"Apollo?" Alexandria questioned.

"Please Alex, I want to see if I can help daddy." Apollo said.

Alexandria sighed and looked at Pyro.

"Let him." Pyro looked at Apollo, "If it gets to much for you Apollo, I'm coming to help you." Pyro told him.

"Ok." Apollo said.

Alexandria held out her hand and Apollo closed himself up and landed in her hand.

"Bakugan brawl!" Alexandria threw Apollo onto the field, "Pyrus Apolloight, stand!" Alexandria said.

In a wave of fire, Apollo appeared

"I'll make you see the truth dad." Apollo said with confidence

"Silly boy. I'll crush you into nothing." Helios laughed.

Pyro was down by Alexandria still and one Helios said that she realized that Helios was not himself.

"Ability activate, Bolting Breaker!" Spectra commanded.

The end of Helios's tail glowed purple and a stream of dark lighting shot out of his tail.

"Apollo counter with Sun Beam!" Alexandria said.

Apollo put his hands in front of his chest and a ball of fire formed. When it was big enough he threw it towards Bolting Breaker, making the attacks explode and a cloud of smoke was behind. Then Helios popped out of the smoke and started to punch at Apollo. Apollo keep dodging the attacks and then kicked, hitting Helios in the jaw.

"Helios, Clamour Quasar." Spectra said.

Purple smoke started to come out of Helios's mouth then he shot it forward at Apollo.

"Apollo use Fire Light Shield" Alexandria said.

Apollo put his hands up and made a shield of fire. Clamour Quasar hit the shield and Apollo tried to keep the shield up, but the attack broke through and hit Apollo full on.

Apollo rolled on the ground.

"Gate card open!" Spectra said.

The ground glowed purple and black flames started to surround Helios and raised his g-power while lowering Apollo's.

"Apollo, get up and counter with Fire Arrow." Alexandria said.

Apollo managed to get up grab three arrows, lighting them on fire. He fired them at Helios. Each arrow got stuck in Helios, but he didn't flinch. He grabbed each arrow and pulled them out.

"Ha, that was weak." Helios said.

"Helios finish him off, Ragnarok Buster." Spectra said.

The green part under his chest opened and a purple stream shot out of it.

Apollo eyes widened.

"Apollo time to use Fire Plague." Alexandria said.

Apollo's scar glowed. He charged power and fire growled around him. The fire shoot off making a huge wall of flames.

The two meet and they seemed to be even, but Apollo couldn't hold it. Helios roared and his powers grew and Ragnarok Buster made Fire Plague disappear and come shooting at Apollo.

"Uh, oh." Apollo said.

The attack hit and Apollo went back into his ball form and to Alexandria's feet. Pyro went down to him.

Helios went to Spectra and he laughed.

"Apollo are you ok?" Pyro asked.

"I'm fine mommy, but man did that hurt." Apollo said.

"Not bad for your first battle though." Alexandria told him.

"Thanks Alex." Apollo thanked.

"Come on Pyro lets see if you can help." Alexandria said.

"Right." Pyro nodded.

Alexandria grabbed a gate card.

"Gate card set." Alexandria grabbed Pyro, "Bakugan brawl." She threw her, "Bakugan stand, Pyrus Galaxy Pyrosoul." Alexandria said.

Pyro appeared with a star swirl of fire.

Spectra smirked.

"Bakugan brawl." Spectra threw Helios, "Helios stand." Spectra said.

Helios appeared

"Ability activate, Dark Chaos Power." Alexandria said.

Dark fire formed in Pyro's hands. Then she shot them forward and Helios. Dozens of them surrounded Helios and attached themselves to him. When Helios tried to get them off, they exploded. Smoke surrounded Helios.

"Direct hit." Pyro smirked.

"Ability activate, FARBAS Infinity." Spectra said.

When the smoke was starting to clear, Helios's body glowed.

'Damage from Dark Chaos Power, 70%. Fixed. Defense up 120% and at full capacity.' The computer said.

The smoke cleared completely and Helios didn't have a scratch on him.

Pyro growled.

"Alex." Pyro said.

Alexandria nodded.

"Ability activate, Galaxy Camouflage Destroy Striker." Alexandria said.

Pyro put her hands up and the place around them started to look like outer space. Once the field was done Pyro started to camouflage like the stars and planets around her.

"Go Pyro, attack!" Alexandria said.

Pyro got behind Helios and put her hands together and started to charge the power

"Come out coward." Helios growled.

"Helios, use Deep Fire Black-A." Spectra told him.

The rocks on his back opened and shot out many arrows of purple energy. With the multiple attack. The attack Pyro and the space disappeared and she fell to the ground.

"Mommy." Apollo gasped.

Pyro got up.

Apollo turned to Alexandria.

"Alex, send me in. Please." Apollo pleaded.

Alexandria nodded and grabbed him.

"Bakugan brawl." Alexandria threw Apollo, "Apollo stand." Alexandria said.

Apollo roared and darted towards Helios. He tackled him to the ground and started to punch him.

"Helios." Spectra warned.

"Reelrock Buster." Helios said.

The green part under his chest opened and a purple/black swirl shot out and hit Apollo, making him fly off him and to the ground by Pyro.

Helios laughed.

"Weaklings." Helios laughed.

"You will never stop us." Spectra said.

Pyro and Apollo managed to get up.

"Alex, one last thing. Do it." Pyro told her.

"Right." Alexandria nodded.

"Ability activate, Galaxy Dragon Seeking Explosion." Alexandria ordered Pyro.

Pyro's scar glowed and started to focus her energy.

"Apollo, Fire Dragon Arrow." Alexandria told him.

Apollo's scar also started to glow. He took one of his arrows and put it on his bow.

Pyro opened her eyes and her form changed into a giant dragon. It had the dark night sky with galaxy's and planets covering its body and stars for eyes. She charged for Helios.

Apollo let go of his arrow and it became a giant fire dragon aimed for Helios.

Helios used his rockets and flew up into the air. Pyro followed him and Apollo made his arrow follow him as well.

Apollo still didn't have enough power to make the arrow last long, but he was trying.

Pyro finally grabbed Helios and held him. Once Apollo's arrow hit him, it exploded and Pyro exploded with the attack as well.

Alexandria was worried.

Spectra was calm.

The smoke cleared and all three bakugan crashed to the ground. The force made Alexandria fall to the ground and Spectra tried to keep his balance.

The three bakugan went to their ball form. Alexandria had lost.

She sat up from the ground and just looked sadly as Spectra. He walked over to her slowly. Pyro and Apollo opened up and looked at Spectra walked.

"Keith please come back to use." Alexandria pleaded.

Spectra said nothing and got closer to her.

Alexandria took a deep breath.

"Alex calm down." Pyro told her.

"Why would I come to weaklings?" Spectra said.

"Keith please, don't you remember who we are? What I am to you? What has happened to us?" Alexandria asked.

"No. I don't know who you are. All I know is that you are an enemy in my way." Spectra answered.

Alexandria was shocked.

Spectra turned her back to her and started to walk.

"I'm pregnant with your child! Doesn't that matter you you!?" Alexandria screamed.

Spectra stopped for a moment and looked over his shoulder.

"No." Was all Spectra said coldly.

Once Spectra said that, Alexandria's heart just crushed and started to cry.

Spectra opened a portal and walked threw and disappeared.

Pyro and Apollo watched sadly as Alexandria sobbed and cried on the ground.

Pyro went into her true form and gently picked her partner in her hands. Apollo transformed to and the two flew back to the house.

-Vestal-

Spectra stepped out of the portal and was at the home him and Alexandria had on Vestal, he just didn't know it. Spectra opened the door and walked in, looking around the house. He went to one of the bed rooms, the one he and Alexandria shared. He spotted a picture on the nightstand. He picked it up and looked at it.

It was the picture of when they got married.  
>"Spectra, why do we have to hide here?" Helios wondered.<p>

Spectra didn't answer.

"Spectra, whats wrong?" Helios asked.

"This picture shows that girl that we battled today." Spectra answered.

"Yea, what about her?" Helios questioned.

Spectra started to just focus on the picture. He saw himself then, like he use to be. Spectra's head started to hurt and he fell to his knees.  
>"Spectra." Helios said.<p>

The picture he had was now on the ground in front of him. Spectra looked at it and traced his fingers across Alexandria's face.

"Alexandria." Spectra whispered.

A tear fell, remembering what he said to her.

Even though the hooded him put a spell over Spectra, he was over coming it a little, but that didn't last long.

Spectra grabbed his head again as it started to hurt again.

"Spectra, you ok?" Helios asked.

Spectra lifted his head.

"I'm fine." Spectra said.

Spectra got up and put the picture back.  
>"I know you don't like it here Helios, but this will have to do for now." Spectra said.<p>

"Fine." Helios sighed.

Spectra sat on the bed and started to think. Unknown to him that this house was his and that he had made memories here that he will just never remember.

-Earth-

Once they got to the house. Alexandria ran inside and locked herself inside her room. She just continued to cry as she laid on the bed. Pyro tried to get her to come out, but it was no use. What Spectra said to her, broke her heart.

Pyro knew she needed help. She had to get Mira.

"Apollo look out for Alex. I'll be back." Pyro told him.

"Alright mommy." Apollo nodded.

Pyro opened a small portal and jumped in.

Apollo sighed and looked at Alexandria's door as he continued to her her sobs.

-Vestal (Mira's home)-

Pyro flew out the portal and flew right to Mira's doorbell. After a little bit, Mira opened the door and looked around.

"Mira, down here." Pyro called.

Mira looked down to see Pyro.

"Pyro? Why are you here?" Mira asked, picking Pyro up.

"To make a long story short, something happened to Keith and he is back to his old self and don't remember who Alex is. Helios is the same way and doesn't know who Apollo and I are." Pyro explained.

Mira gasped.

"Then what happened?" Mira wondered.

"Keith, I mean Spectra, said something that made Alex break down and now she's locked herself in her room and I can't get in. I need your help Mira." Pyro told her.

Mira got silent.  
>"I'll come." She turned in to the house, "Gus I'll be back." Mira called.<p>

"Alright!" Gus called back from upstairs.

"Lets go Pyro." Mira said.

Pyro opened a portal and Mira jumped in.

-Earth-

When the portal opened again in front of Apollo, Mira popped out with Pyro in her hands. Pyro flew out of Mira's hands and stood in front of Alexandria's door.

"Has she stopped?" Pyro asked Apollo.

"No." Apollo said sadly.

All looked sadly at the door.

"What exactly did my brother say to her?" Mira asked.

Pyro paused for a moment.

"Please tell me Pyro." Mira said.

"He said that he didn't care that she was pregnant with his baby." Pyro told her.

Mira gasped, "I know for sure that is not my brother."

"You're telling me." Pyro said.

Mira could hear Alexandria's cries behind the door. She knocked on the door.

"Alex? Alex, its me Mira. Can you let me in?" Mira asked.

"Mira?" Alexandria wondered between tears.

"Yes. Can you please let me in?" Mira asked again.

There was a moment of silence before the door opened. Mira saw Alexandria and looked sadly at her. Alexandria's eyes were red and puffy from crying. Alexandria fully opened the door and hugged Mira tightly. Mira hugged Alexandria back, she needed comfort right now.

"Come on, back in the room and we'll talk." Mira said.

Alexandria nodded and they went back into the room, Mira sat next to Alexandria as cried a little bit on her shoulder. Her sobs shook her body.

"Shh, calm down Alex. Its okay, I'm here." Mira soothed her.

Alexandria look deep breaths to calm herself.

"Alex, Pyro told me what happened." Mira started.

Alexandria looked up at her, "She did?" Alexandria asked.  
>Mira nodded.<p>

Alexandria sighed, "He wasn't the same."

"Pyro told me an and how she made him sound, its noting like my brother. He wouldn't hurt the people he loves." Mira said.

"I don't know why this happened now when we were the most happy in our lives." Alexandria cried.

Mira felt bad for her sister-in-law.

"Alex, I'll stay with you until we find my brother. We'll get him back to his original self, I promise you." Mira promised her.

Alexandria looked at her, "You mean that Mira?" Alexandria asked.

"Of course I do. I'll be here fore you all the way." Mira said.

Alexandria hugged Mira tightly, "Thank you, Mira." Alexandria thanked.

Mira hugged her back.

The bakugan went over to them and joined the hug.

Alexandria now felt comfortable, but not at peace as she thought of her husband being the way he is.

Its was night time and everyone got to bed. Alexandria eventually got to bed after turning in her bed so much.

-Vestal-

Spectra was getting ready for bed, but before he did he keep looking at the picture on the nightstand.

"Who are you?" Spectra wondered.

Spectra sighed. Just then a portal opened and the hooded man, that took control of Spectra, stepped out of it. Spectra turned around and bowed to the man.

"Sir Takron." Spectra said.

The hooded man, Takron, motioned for Spectra to rise.

"Spectra I see you have failed to have the woman get on our side if we want to rebuild the Vexos." Takron said.  
>"Sorry sir, but she was to strong for me to apprehend. I lost and I came back here." Spectra told him.<br>"That's not good enough Spectra. We need her on our side."

"Yes sir I understand. I'll try harder next time."

"Good."

Takron turned to leave.

"Sir, I have one last question." Spectra started.

Takron stopped and turned around, "Yes what is it?"

"I was wondering about that girl sir. She seemed to know me, but I didn't know her. Do I know her sir?" Spectra asked.

"Of course not Spectra. Why would you ask such a thing?" Takron wondered.

"I don't know sir. I guess because I saw this picture of the girl and she said that she was pregnant with my child. Is that true sir?"

"Spectra you don't know the girl so how could you be the father?"

Spectra paused for a moment, "I guess you're right sir. Sorry to ask you stupid questions."

"Good. Now I'll be on my way. We have plan to do tomorrow so get your rest." Takron said.

Spectra nodded.

Takron opened a portal and was gone.

Spectra sighed and went back to the bed.

"Why did you ask those things Spectra?" Helios asked.

"I don't know. It was just bugging me I guess. I feel like I have a connection with that girl, Helios. I just don't know what it is." Spectra answered him.

"Spectra, you're talking crazy. I think you just need some sleep." Helios said.

"I guess so." Spectra agreed.

Spectra took his coat off and set it on one of the small posts of the bed. He took his mask off and put it on the nightstand. He then saw the picture, he couldn't see it anymore so he put it flat against the wood. He closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep, but one question remained in his head.

"_Who am I really and what does that girl, Alexandria, have to do with it?"_ Spectra thought.

Soon Spectra was asleep.

What Takron or Spectra didn't know was that his spell on him was weak when he was around Alexandria. All she had to do was try hard enough and Spectra would go back to his normal self, eventually.

Chapter End!

Wolf: Now this chapter ended up losing the ending and I couldn't remember what I originally wrote, so I tried to make the ending as close to what I remembered from before.


	7. Getting Back Keith

A Bakugan Love Story: Getting Back Keith

After another month, no one has seen Spectra on Earth at all. Although, Gus on Vestal told Mira that something weird was happening on the other side of the planet not near them at all. He wasn't sure what was going on over there, the news didn't really tell much. Alexandria was worried that it was Spectra that was doing it, but she couldn't worry so much or she would hurt herself or the baby since she was now three months pregnant. Mira tried so much to help Alexandria get through all of this. She would cry all the time, but Mira had to calm her down all the time.

Alexandria tried to make life normal, but without Keith there with her, it was so weird to her. She tried to think of what was best and what was good for the baby was what was best to her. She had a appointment that day, so she tried to act normal as possible and now show so much emotion.

"Mira, I'm heading to my appointment." Alexandria called.

Mira appeared to the top of the stairs.

"Alright, but come right back. Ok?" Mira told her.

"I will." Alexandria said.

Alexandria walked out the door and to the car.

"Alex." She heard Pyro.

Alexandria turned around to see Pyro flying to her.

"I'm coming with you. Mira will look after Apollo. Your not going anywhere without me." Pyro said.

"Ok Pyro. Come on." Alexandria said, getting into the car.

Pyro flew into the car and sat on the dashboard. Alexandria started the car and drove off.

She got to the doctors office, Pyro went into Alexandria front pocket on her shirt. Alexandria signed in and after five minutes, she got called back. She sat on the table as she waited for her doctor.

The door opened and Dr. Windrow walked in.

"Hello Alexandria. I see your here for you monthly check up." Dr. Windrow said.

"Yes." Alexandria said.

Dr. Windrow looked around the room.

"Where is your husband at?" Dr. Windrow asked.

Alexandria took a pause and tried not to cry in front of her. That's when Pyro took over and got out of her pocket.

"Keith couldn't be here. He was busy with going to a job interview." Pyro told her.

"Alright. I understand." Dr. Windrow said.

Pyro went back to Alexandria.

"Thank you Pyro." Alexandria whispered.

Pyro nodded and went back to her pocket.

Dr. Windrow looked over Alexandria and was going to listen around with her stethoscope. She moved it around a bit on Alexandria's stomach listening around.

"Well everything sounds normal." Dr. Windrow said.

"That's good." Alexandria said.

Dr. Windrow smiled.

"Well lets see if everything looks normal." Dr. Windrow told her.

Alexandria nodded at Dr. Windrow brought the ultrasound machine over. She took the gel and put it on Alexandria's stomach, which caused her to shutter. The doctor turned the machine on and moved it around a bit. Alexandria looked at the screen as Dr. Windrow looked at the screen so get a good image.

"Well everything looks fine." Dr. Windrow said.

She started to point to the screen.

"You can clearly start to see the hands and feet, plus the head." Dr. Windrow pointed out.

Alexandria then started to smile after a long while since Keith left. Pyro saw this and was happy for her. Pyro was glad to see her partner was smiling since Keith had been gone.

Dr. Windrow took good pictures for Alexandria and they set up the appointment for next month.

Once they were done at the doctors office, Alexandria headed home. Once they got home, Alexandria parked the car and headed inside.

"Mira, I'm back." Alexandria called.

Mira appeared from the kitchen.  
>"How did it go?" Mira asked.<p>

"Just fine. Got some more picture if you want to see them.

Mira nodded and the two went to the living room.

Alexandria started to show Mira the pictures as she pointed everything out. Mira saw that Alexandria was smiling and that made Mira smile that Alexandria was so happy.

"I'm going to put the big one in the picture frame." Alexandria said, standing up.

Mira nodded.

Alexandria walked up the stairs, Pyro floating behind her. She walked into her room and grabbed the photo frame by her side of the bed. It was a silver picture frame with the word 'Baby' engraved in it. Mira bought the frame for her not long ago and Alexandria started to put the ultrasound pictures in them to see. Once she put the picture in, the held the picture in her hands and smiled.

"It looks nice Alex." Pyro said.

"I agree." Alexandria said.

She set the picture down and looked at the other picture on her nightstand. It was Keith and Alexandria's wedding picture. Alexandria reached out slowly and grabbed the picture and looked at it sadly. She sighed. Pyro saw her change in mood.

"Don't worry Alex, we'll get him back." Pyro assured her.

"I hope so Pyro." Alexandria said.

"Alex!" Mira yelled up the stairs.

Alexandria quickly got up and quickly walked to the stop of the stairs.

"What is it Mira?" Alexandria asked.

"You have to come see this." Mira said, waving into the living room.

Alexandria walked down the stairs and into the living room and saw the TV on. It was on the news. What she saw who was on the news she was in shock. It was Spectra and Helios standing on top of one of the towers in Bakugan City both were laughing hysterically as Helios was destroying the city. The towns people were yelling, while some people used their bakugan against Helios, police were trying to evacuate people. The whole city was under evacuation. Helios battled the bakugan, only to fail and the brawlers ran with the rest of the people.

Alexandria only stared at the TV in shock as Helios was distorting the city. As Alexandria continued to watch, soon all of the world was blocked out and heard nothing, but Spectra's evil laughter.

Pyro and Apollo stood next to Alexandria and just stared at the TV as well.

Once the screen turned fuzzy and cut off, Alexandria snapped out of it and ran to the door.

"Alex." Mira called after her.

Alexandria grabbed Pyro and threw her into the street. Pyro knew what Alexandria wanted and grabbed her gently and flew off.

Mira stood in the driveway and watched Alexandria fly off. She needed Gus's help and ran back inside.

Alexandria saw people ran away from the city. The closer she got, the more destruction she saw and it was now abandoned. Then she spotted him, Spectra and Helios. They just stood there and saw how the city looked.

"I think we should head to the outside of the city and destroy the neighborhoods now." Spectra said.

"I like that idea." Helios said.

Pyro landed on the ground behind them.

"I don't think so Spectra." Alexandria told him.  
>"You're not going anywhere." Pyro said.<p>

Helios turned around and looked at them.

"Well well, if it isn't the little miss from before and her worthless bakugan." Spectra laughed.

Pyro growled.

"I have no time for weaklings like you. Go away." Spectra said.

"I'm not leaving until I get you back Spectra." Alexandria said.

"Get me back? You never give up do you?" Spectra smirked.

"When it comes to you, I never give up." Alexandria told him.

"Fine. Try and get me back. Helios." Spectra started.

"I got it." Helios said.

Helios's mouth opened.

"Clamour Quasar!" Helios yelled.

Purple smoke started to come out and he shot it forward.

Pyro was surprised and turned her back to it to protect Alexandria. Pyro grunted in pain.

"You ok Pyro?" Alexandria asked worried.

"I'm ok." Pyro answered.

Pyro turned back around and glared at them.

"No one tries to hurt Alex. I'm surprised you would Spectra." Pyro growled.

"So what? There has to be sacrifices as some time." Spectra said calmly.

"Sacrifices?" Pyro started to get angry, "Sacrifices!? She is the most important person in you life and you don't know it! She's your wife and having you child! You would kill them and not even know it!" Pyro screamed.

Spectra unfolded his arms.

Pyro continued, "Snap out of it Spectra! Your not this person anymore! You're a loving husband and a soon to be father! Remember Spectra! Remember you life when you were Keith and the person we all know and love. Not the monster you use to be." Pyro said.

Spectra was now just staring at them wide eyed.

"Spectra don't listen to them." Helios whispered.

"Helios, how can you be the same way?" Alexandria wondered.

Helios turned his attention back to her.

"You're a father Helios and you don't care for your son or even Pyro as your mate. Come back to us. We don't want you like this anymore." Alexandria told him.

Helios was now silent.

A portal appeared on another building by Spectra. It was the hooded figure, Takron.

"Spectra. Helios. Don't listen to them. They are trying to make you weak." Takron said.

Spectra shook his head and slit his eyes.

"Helios. Blow them away." Spectra ordered.

"Ragnarok Buster." Helios said.

The green part under his chest opened and a purple stream shot out of it.

Pyro pulled Alexandria close and put her other hand in front of her.

"Deep Fire Wing Shield." Pyro said.

Pyro curled herself into ball, with her wings as protection around her and the attack bounced off.

"Alex, you think that guy has something to do with Keith being like this?" Pyro asked.

"I think so. We need to take him out." Alexandria said.

Pyro nodded and got out of her shield.

"Galaxy Camouflage Destroy Striker." Pyro said.

Pyro put her hands up and the place around them started to look like outer space. Once the field was done Pyro started to camouflage like the stars and planets around her. Pyro put Alexandria on her head and flew around to the hooded figure and she shoot a stream of fire mixed with a dark/stary stream out of her hands. The hooded figure didn't see it in time, but Helios got in the way of the attack and it hit him. The smoke cleared and Helios stood there.

"Reelrock Buster." Helios said.

The green part under his chest opened and a purple/black swirl shot out.

"Black Hole Portal." Pyro said.

Pyro put her hands up and made a black hole and the attack disappeared into it.

Helios lunged forward at Pyro and Pyro flew up.

"Hold on Alex." Pyro told her.

Alexandria held on tight to Pyro's horn.

Helios flew behind Pyro until he grabbed her tail and he threw her back down towards the ground.

"Bolting Breaker." Helios said.

The end of Helios's tail glowed purple and a stream of dark lighting shot out of his tail.

Pyro grabbed Alexandria in her hands and tried to protect her.

Bolting Breaker hit Pyro and the chest. Pyro's back his the ground and a hole formed. Pyro seemed to faint from the impact and attack. Her claws opened on her chest and Alexandria was unharmed.

"Pyro?" Alexandria wondered.

She looked up to see Pyro unconscious.

"Pyro!" Alexandria said.

Alexandria got off of Pyro's head ran to her head and laid her hands on her nose.

"Pyro? Pyro? Come on girl don't do this to me." Alexandria said.

Helios landed near them. Helios grabbed Spectra and put him on the ground. Spectra walked over to Alexandria as she turned around to face him.

"Keith please stop." Alexandria begged.

Spectra looked at her and said nothing.

Alexandria walked up to him arms wrapped around herself.

"Is what you said before true? That you don't care about me or the baby?" Alexandria asked.

Spectra only looked at her with a slight nod.

She was starting to get to him.

"Keith I fell for you back when you quit the Vexto's. You went the cold hearted man I thought you were. I knew that once I fell in love with you that I wanted to be with you forever. You even said that you wanted to be with me." Alexandria started to cry.

"Stop it." Spectra said.

"We both loved each other to death. Then once you asked me to marry you, my dreams came true. I was going to be with you. We were both happy that day." Alexandria paused to take a breath to stay calm, "Then we couldn't wait for the honeymoon. We were both happy that whole time we were in that house. Then once we found out I was pregnant, you told me that you would protect me no matter what. Right now, all you're doing is hurting me. Your crushing me and the only person that keeps me calm from me losing it is Mira. She was been there for me when you haven't." Alexandria told him.

Spectra looked at her. He put his head down and tightened his fists.

"Stop it." Spectra said louder.

"If it wasn't for Mira, I probably would have hurt myself or even lost the baby." Alexandria said.

"Stop it!" Spectra screamed.

Then there was a loud smack.

Alexandria was now on the ground, holding her now stinging left check.

Spectra had his right hand up and was shaking violently and breathing hard.

He had just back handed her, something that surprised them both.

Alexandria looked away from him and started crying and sobbing. It was true, Keith wasn't coming back. He never would. The one man she ever loved, was gone.

Spectra looked at his hand and brought it down and then saw Alexandria down on the ground crying. Spectra looked down at his hands.

"He's gone. He's gone. He's gone. Never coming back." Alexandria whispered threw sobs.

Just then Mira and Gus appeared. Gus was on Rex Vulcan and Mira was on Roxtor. Mira made Apollo stay at the house encase something happened there.

Once they saw Alexandria on the ground crying and Pyro out cold on the ground. Then they saw Spectra standing over Alexandria in shock and Helios not far behind.

Vulcan was about to attack, but Gus stopped him.

"No Vulcan, lets see what happens first." Gus said.

"Yes, Gus." Vulcan said.

All the four did was just watch.

Spectra looked at Alexandria still crying, hearing her say her whispers over and over again as her sobs got worse. Then she was getting sobs stuck in her throat. Spectra was just staring, his mind blank. Then he felt it, a giant pain in his head. He put both hands on his head as it felt like his head was on fire. He fell to his knees as the pain continued to grow.

As for Helios, he was feeling the same way. It got to be to much for him that he just fell to the ground next to Pyro.

Alexandria looked up and saw Spectra on his knees holding his head. Alexandria tried to stop her sobs and whip away her tears as best of possible. She reached her hand out with a shaky hand and placed it on top of Spectra's head.

Spectra snapped his head up and looked at her, his eyes soft.

"Alex?" Spectra wondered.

"Keith is it you?" Alexandria asked.

Spectra looked at his hands.

"I think so. What happened?" Spectra asked.

"Someone controlled your mind." Alexandria answered.

"That hooded figure. I remember now, I was walking out of the building and pasted an alleyway. I thought he needed help, but he keep talking about my past life. He reached out and touched me, but after that I don't remember." Spectra told her.

Alexandria sat up and jumped at Spectra for a hug. She cried on his shoulder.

"Ok Keith, I'm just so glad you're back." Alexandria cried.

Spectra hugged her back and held her close. Spectra started to cry as well.

"Alex, I'm so sorry for whatever I did. I didn't know." Spectra apologized.

Alexandria got out of the hug a bit and took of Spectra's mask, she stared deeply into Keith's deep blue eyes that was filled with tears. Alexandria leaned up and kissed Keith, he kissed back.

"I missed kissing you. I missed so much about you." Alexandria said.

"I know. I can't even remember what I did. I hope it wasn't horrible." Keith said.

"Keith, just look around." Alexandria told him.

Keith lifted his head and looked around the destroyed Bakugan City.

"I did this?" Keith asked.

"Sadly so." Alexandria answered.

Keith was in shock.

"Oh god." Keith breathed.

Alexandria held him close.

Just then Mira and Gus appeared.

"Keith, your back!" Mira cheered.

"Yea. Finally." Keith said with a smile.

Keith just then looked at the two passed out Bakugan.

"Oh Helios. Someone wake him up." Keith said.

"Pyro too." Alexandria said.

Vulcan went to Helios while Roxtor went to Pyro. The two then smacked them across the face.

Pyro and Helios shot up and looked around in panic.

"What happened?" Helios wondered.

"Helios, you back?" Keith asked.

"I think so. What happened?" Helios said.

"Someone took control of are minds." Keith answered him.

"Really? Man no wonder why my head hurts." Helios said.

"Helios!" Pyro cheered.  
>Pyro jumped into Helios's arms, Pyro started to cry out of pure happiness.<p>

"I'm glad you're back." Pyro whispered.

"Me to." Helios whimpered back.

"Well what happened to the guy anyway?" Mira asked.

"I don't know." Keith said.

"Well I did see him on top of that building." Alexandria said, pointing to one of the still standing buildings.

"Maybe we should fly around and see if we can find him." Gus said.

"Roxtor and me will look on the ground." Mira said.

"Me to." Gus said.

They all nodded.

Pyro picked up Alexandria while Helios picked up Keith.

The two flew up. Gus and Mira started to walk around. Then running through the rubble was the hooded man, Takron,

"There!" Gus yelled, pointing.

Everyone looked to where Gus was pointing. Everyone got angry. Alex and Keith flew forward and landed in front of him. Takron stopped in his tracks and tried to back up, but Gus and Mira where behind him. Takron was surrounded. The gust of wind by the bakugan made his hood fall, to show his scared face and blue hair. His green eyes showed fear.

"You will pay for what you did to Keith!" Alexandria yelled.

Takron cringed in fear.

"I say we kill him." Gus suggested.

"I like that idea." Mira agreed.

"Me to." Keith and Alexandria said.

Everyone smirked at Takron.

"Helios, grab him." Keith said.

Helios quickly bent down and grabbed Takron and held him tight in his hand. Takron tried to get out of Helios's hand and struggled.

"Its useless, human." Helios growled.

Helios tightened his hand, making Takron stop squirming.

"Throw him up Helios." Alexandria said.

Helios smirked and threw Takron up.

"Attack!" They all ordered.

"Clamour Quasar!" Helios said.

"Meteor Cruse Blast!" Pyro said.

"Power Generate!" Mira said for Roxtor.

"Hammer Knuckle!" Vulcan said.

Takron screamed before the attacks hit him and he was gone in a cloud of brown smoke.

After a minute, Alexandria started to cry and fell to her knees.

Keith saw this and, with help from Helios, he was next to her on Pyro's head.

"Alex, you ok?" Keith asked.

Alexandria nodded.

"I'm sorry. I'm just glad its over and that you're back." Alexandria said.

Keith wrapped his arms around Alexandria and held her close.

"I know Alex. Just stay calm ok. I don't want you over doing it." Keith said.

Alexandria nodded and laid on Keith and whipped her tears away. Keith smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head.

"If I was like that for a month, does that mean that you're three months now?" Keith asked.

"Yea. I'm just glad you're back and we can be a family." Alexandria said.

Keith nodded, "I agree." Keith said.

Everyone just watched the two and smiled. Then they heard the flap of wings. Apollo landed.

"Daddy!?" Apollo wondered.

Helios turned to Apollo and held his arms out to him.

"Come here son." Helios said with a smile.

Apollo started to cry and ran to Helios. Helios put his arms around Apollo and held him close.

"Daddy." Apollo cried.

"Shh, its ok Apollo. I'm back and nothing is going to stop me from being a dad to you." Helios said.

"Thank you daddy." Apollo said.

Pyro walked up to the two and hugged as well.

Alexandria and Keith smiled down at them.

"Lets go home guys." Keith said.

Everyone nodded.

They all started to head home. Mira and Gus went back to Vestal, while Alexandria and Keith headed home. Once they got home, Pyro put the two down and they went back to their ball form. They all entered the house.

"So things can go back to normal now?" Apollo wondered.

"Yes Apollo, finally." Helios said.

Apollo nodded and flew inside, Helios and Pyro not far behind.

"Keith come with me. I have something to show you." Alexandria said, grabbing Keith's hand.

She lead him upstairs to their room. She took her picture frame next to her bed and held it out to Keith.

"Mira got me this frame not long ago. I decided to put the ultrasound pictures in the frame. I just put that picture in today." Alexandria said.

Keith grabbed the frame and looked down at the picture. All he did was just look at the picture and a smile came to his face.

"This is are baby?" Keith asked.

Alexandria nodded with a smile.

Keith's smile widened and put the picture back.

"Oh, Alex. I fell like I missed so much." Keith said.

"I know." Alexandria went to Keith's side and wrapped her arms around him, "Don't worry Keith. Now that you're here, you wont miss anymore." Alexandria said.

Keith turned in Alexandria's arms and held her close.

"I wont leave you're side ever." Keith promised.

"I know you wont." Alexandria said.

Keith leaned down and kissed Alexandria.

"Although there is one small difference to me." Alexandria said.

"Its nothing bad is it?" Keith asked worried.

Alexandria chuckled, "No. Just give me your hand." Alexandria told him.

Keith held his hand out to Alexandria and she took his hand in hers and brought his hand down to her stomach. She made his hand move over her stomach, that was starting to grow a little bit. Keith could feel the small bump of Alexandria's stomach under his fingers.

Keith let out a small laugh, it was a amazing feeling.

"Its starting to grow bigger." Keith said.

"It is. I'm glad for that." Alexandria said.

Keith kissed Alexandria again.

"I love you." Keith said.  
>"I love you too." Alexandria said back.<p>

Chapter End!

Wolf: This story is such a side story from everything I'm doing. This story won't get updated much compared to my others since this story wasn't a plan on here, but I'm glad people actually like this story.


	8. Getting Away From It All

A Bakgan Love Story: Getting Away From It All

After a week Keith was back, Alexandria and Keith decided to leave for Vestal for a little while. They thought with all the construction to get Bakugan City back on its feet, they would disappear for a little bit. They would go to their other house in Vestal for about a month or two. Once they knew that Bakuran City was good enough to go back.

Alexandria zipped up her suit case that she was taking with her. Keith was still packing his. He was still silent a bit, trying to get over what he had done. Alexandria forgave him, but he couldn't forgive himself. Someone changed Keith into something that he never wanted to be again, a heartless asshole. Keith shivered at the though of it all again.

Alexandria saw this and went over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't think about it so much. Once we go on this little vacation, it will all be in the past like nothing happened." Alexandria said.

"I hope so." Keith sighed.

"I know so." Alexandria assured him, kissing his cheek.

Keith got finished packing, zipping up his suitcase.

"Ready to go?" Alexandria asked.

"Yea." Keith answered.

"Good. Let me get Pyro, Helios, and Apollo." Alexandria said.

Keith nodded.

Alexandria left the room and went to the room down the hall. She opened the door.

"You guys ready to go?" Alexandria asked.  
>"Yep." They all answered.<p>

"Ok, come on then." Alexandria said.

They all followed Alexandria out to the hall, where Keith was waiting. Alexandria grabbed his hand and Keith opened a portal to Vestal. They grabbed their suitcases and they all walked into the portal.

-Vestal-

The portal opened on Vestal where Keith, Alexandria, Pyro, Helios, and Apollo walked out. They stood in front of their house on Vestal, Alexandria sighed in content.

"Its good to get away for a bit." Alexandria said.

"Yea it is. If feels nice." Keith said.

They walked to the house and went inside. They walked to the couch and sat down.

"Man this feels so good to relax." Alexandria said.

"Especially for you, Alex." Pyro said.

"I'm pregnant, I have my reasons." Alexandria told her.

Keith sat next to Alexandria and just looked down at his lap. Alexandria frowned at him and put a arm around him.

"Come on Keith, relax a little. We're on a mini vacation right now." Alexandria said, trying to help out.

"I know." Keith sighed.

"Lets do something together. How about we go fishing in the lake. It would be relaxing and we can take in the scenery." Alexandria suggested.

"I like that idea." Apollo said.

"Sure." Keith said.

Alexandria grabbed Keith's hand and they walked outside to the boathouse. There were fishing poles and other things in there, so Alexandria grabbed two of them and got into the boat. Keith followed into the boat and sat down, he let Alexandria drive it.

Pyro, Helios, and Apollo flew off to go somewhere else.

Alexandria smiled sadly at Keith and started up the boat. She drove to the middle of the lake and stopped the boat. She got her fishing pole and got I ready then tossed it out. Keith slowly got his ready and tossed it out then sat back down and sighed. Alexandria looked over at him and frowned.

"What's wrong Keith?" Alexandria asked.

"Its nothing." Keith said.

"It wouldn't be nothing if you are sighing and stuff like that." Alexandria said.

Keith looked away.

"Sorry, I just can't get away from what I did." Keith told her.

"Aw, don't worry Keith. You didn't know what you were doing. Just try and forget, that's why we're here to try to relax and forget. Can you try, please?" Alexandria wondered.

"Yea, I'll try." Keith smiled.

Alexandria smiled and kissed him.

She sat down and waited to see if she would catch a fish. They sat there for almost a half an hour and didn't catch anything. Then Keith's pole pulled, he looked up at it. Then it pulled again.

"I think I got something." Keith said.

Alexandria looked at him then to his pole.

"Grab it. See if you can bring it in." Alexandria said.

Keith grabbed his pole and started to rel in what he caught. Soon the fish popped out of the water into the air and landed in the boat. This surprised them both and the jumped whenever the fish flopped around on the boat floor.

Keith picked up the fish and just looked at it. He took the hook out of the fishes mouth and tossed it back into the water.

"I can't kill something like that." Keith whispered.

Alexandria put a hand on Keith's shoulder.

"Don't worry Keith. I wasn't going to keep it anyway." Alexandria said.

Keith nodded.

Alexandria sighed and they sat for a little bit more to see if they caught anything else, but they had no luck. So they headed back to shore and back into the house. They sat on the couch together, just watching TV. Alexandria tried to closer to Keith so that they could cuddle on the couch, but he flinched every time she laid her head on his shoulder. Alexandria frowned from it, she felt like crying. She tried one more time and gently laid her head on Keith's shoulder again, but he moved away from her.

Now Alexandria was upset, she stood up and quickly walked up the stairs and went into their room. She laid on the bed and slowly started to cry. Keith changed so much, he didn't trust anyone still. What he did to Bakugan City still haunted him and was scared to what he could do. Alexandria wondered if Keith would recover from this soon so that things could be like it use to, them being very loving to each other.

Alexandria started to cry at the thought of not getting Keith back. Just the thought of it made he wonder if they would ever get their old life back, especially with the baby on the way. Alexandria wrapped her arms around her waist at the thought of the baby. She didn't want to get to upset, she didn't want to hurt herself or the baby.

Alexandria looked at her night stand at her wedding picture. She couldn't look at it, she put it flat against the wood surface. After a little bit more of her crying, she fell asleep.

Keith sat on the couch still when he watched Alexandria go upstairs. He had a feeling he was the reason for it. Keith sighed and just looked back at the TV, but after a while he just turned it off and went outside. He walked to the lake, he sat down at the edge and looked in the water at his reflection. Keith then let a tear slid down his face and into the water. When the water settled, he jumped when he saw Apollo standing behind him. Keith looked up at him.

"Why are you crying Keith?" Apollo asked, sitting down next to Keith.

"Nothing." Keith answered and looked across the lake.

"I don't think so. Mommy says that when someone cries its sometimes in sadness. Why are you sad Keith?" Apollo wondered.

Keith looked away.

"Is it because of what you and daddy did?" Apollo guessed.

"Yes." Keith answered.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up about it. Daddy forgot what he did. He put it behind him in the past just like he always does. I think its best if you did too." Apollo told him.

Keith was silent, taking all in what the young bakuagn was saying.

Apollo stood up.

"I think you should also have a talk with Alex. She's upset you know? All this happening had taken a toll on her. If you don't do anything soon, you'll lose more then just your mate and offspring." Apollo said.

Apollo looked down at Keith.

"Think about that Keith. You'll get your answer." Apollo whispered to him.

Apollo flew away to go find his mother and father.

Keith was left there sitting by the lake to think. Keith was slowly realizing how Apollo was right. All this stuff that happened with him at put Alexandria in a very stressful and emotional passion. All of that stress is bad for her. Keith needed to put what he did behind him in his past, just like Helios. He needed to think to the future, Alexandria and their baby.

Keith got up and walked back into the house. He went up the stairs and then stopped at the door to their bedroom. Keith took a deep breath and opened the door. He saw Alexandria on the bed, asleep. Keith walked up to her and sat on the side of the bed, he could see the drying tear stains on her face. Keith looked at the nightstand and saw their picture face down. Keith picked up the picture and put it back up. Keith looked at the picture then back to Alexandria.

"Oh, Alex. I'm sorry I caused you so much pain." Keith said.

Keith leaned down and kissed Alexandria's forehead. He put his forehead against her and a tear fell from his eye.

"I'll never hurt you again Alex. For as long as I live. I'll never do it again." Keith promised.

Keith got behind Alexandria and wrapped his arms around her. He put his face in her hair and held her close. He put a hand on her stomach, feeling the small bump that was forming.

"I love you Alex." Keith whispered.

He just held her that way and never wanted to let go.

Alexandria woke up a little later that day. She blinked her eyes open, then felt arms around her. She looked over her shoulder to see Keith sleeping behind her with his arms around her. She turned in his arms and just looked at him. She put her forehead against his and sighed, closing her eyes.

"Alex." Someone whispered.

Alexandria looked opened her eyes and saw Keith's icy blue eyes looking at her.

"Keith?" Alexandria whispered.

Keith leaned up and kissed her lips.

"Alex, I'm sorry." Keith apologized.

"Sorry? For what?" Alexandria wondered.

"Everything. All the pain I put you through. All the stressful emotions felt. I never want to do this again to you Alex, never let you seem alone and so far away. I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you. I make a promise that I will never do it again." Keith told her, starting to cry.

Alexandria smiled and whipped away Keith's tears

"Its ok Keith. I forgive you." Alexandria said.

"Really?" Keith wondered.

"Yes. It's ok." Alexandria answered.

Alexandria kissed Keith.

"I'm glad things can be back to normal." Keith said.

"Me to." Alexandria agreed.

Keith then put a hand on Alexandria's stomach.

"Of course our life wont be like I use to be soon." Keith reminded her.

"That's true." Alexandria smiled, putting her hand on top of his.

Then Keith smiled and kissed her. They put their foreheads together and just wanted to spend the rest of the day together.

-Two Months Later-

After a little bit on Vestal, Bakugan City was now almost complete. All was left is a few more buildings in town. Alexandria and Keith have spent most of their time in their house, they even visited Mira and Gus now and then. They were having such a good time that they didn't feel like leaving anytime soon. Although they did have to leave for Alexandria's sake. She was now five months pregnant and she had grown a little bit then before. She was glad, but she had to go to the doctors soon so she could have the baby checked out. Plus, maybe, find out the sex of the baby. This made the two lovers very happy to find out.

Alexandria sat on the couch watching TV. Keith was out. He found out that he didn't get that job at that business, so he went to find Klaus to see if he could get him a job. Alexandria was glad Keith didn't give up on finding a job to support them a little. Pyro floated into the room and landed on Alexandria's grown stomach.

"Hey Alex." Pyro greeted.

Alexandria looked down at Pyro and giggled. Pyro had found a new spot after Alexandria's stomach started to grow more and she loved it there and Alexandria didn't mind.

"Hello Pyro. Comfy?" Alexandria asked.

Pyro snuggled up to Alexandria's stomach a little.

"You bet." Pyro answered.

Alexandria only sat back on the couch.

"So, any reason why you're here?" Alexandria wondered.

"No reason. One think I want to know though." Pyro started.

"What?" Alexandria asked.

"What gender do you want the baby to be?" Pyro asked.

Alexandria placed her hand next to Pyro.

"Well, it doesn't really matter to us. If I had to choose though I would have to say a boy." Alexandria answered.

"Well that's good. Maybe you'll get it." Pyro said.

"Thanks Pyro." Alexandria thanked.

Apollo then flew in and landed next to Pyro.

"Mom can we train a little bit?" Apollo asked.

"Wait till your father comes home. We'll go train then." Pyro answered.

Apollo nodded. He looked up at Alexandria.

"Hello Alex, how are you?" Apollo wondered.

"Just fine." Alexandria said.

Apollo then jumped up for a moment.

"What's wrong Apollo?" Pyro asked.

"Alex, you're stomach moved." Apollo said.

Alexandria giggled, along with Pyro.

"Its suppose to Apollo. Its just showing that my baby is moving around." Alexandria told him.

Apollo only looked at Alexandria, showing he didn't understand.

"You see Apollo. Unlike you, we humans have to grow inside and be strong. You just get formed automatically, not us. Mine and Keith's baby is growing inside me and it has to move around sometimes. Its like a little exercise for them." Alexandria explained.

"Oh. Now I get it. Is your stomach going to get bigger then?" Apollo guessed.

"Yes it is. I will be so big that I wont be able to walk sometimes." Alexandria said.

"Man, that has to be big." Apollo said.

Pyro hit Apollo over that head with her wing.

"Apollo, that's not nice." Pyro growled.

"Sorry mom." Apollo said.

Alexandria giggled at them.

"Its ok Pyro. Its kind of true." Alexandria said.

"You sure?" Pyro wondered, so she didn't upset her partner.

"Yea I'm sure Pyro." Alexandria said.

Pyro nodded.

The they all got comfy and watched TV. After a little bit, Apollo fell asleep. He was all rolled up and sleeping on Alexandria's stomach.

Pyro looked over at him.

"I have a feeling that Apollo might have a connection already with the baby." Pyro said.

"I say so to. It would be nice if they became partners." Alexandria said.

Pyro nodded.

They both heard the door open and close. Helios flew in first and landed next to Pyro. Keith walked in behind and just looked at the three bakugan.

"I see that you guys found a new spot." Keith said.

"I didn't mind them doing it." Alexandria told him.

"Well Apollo's asleep. We'll take him upstairs." Pyro said.

With help from Helios, Pyro got Apollo upstairs.

Keith looked back at Alexandria and sat down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"How was it with Klaus?" Alexandria asked.

"Good. We talked for a little bit. At first he wasn't going to give me the job for all that I've done, but I told him about you. That seemed to change his mind a little." Keith said.

"What did you tell him?" Alexandria wondered.

"Well, I told him that you were pregnant now for five months and that I wanted to get a job to support us back on earth with getting myself a job here." Keith explained.

"So what did Klaus say about that?"

"Well it was good."

"What did he say? Stop leaving me in suspense."

Keith smiled and kissed Alexandria's forehead.

"He gave me one of that jobs to try to be his secretary." Keith told her.

Alexandria smiled and threw her arms around Keith, kissing him.

"Oh Keith that's great." Alexandria cheered.

Keith chuckled at her response.

"I'm glad I finally got something good to happen after a while." Keith said.

"Me to." Alexandria agreed.

The two then cuddled up on the couch, watching TV. Keith had his arm around Alexandria's shoulders while his other hand was laid on her stomach. Alexandria smiled at him and laid a hand on top of his.

"How's our little one?" Keith asked.

"Just fine. Moving around a bit, but not really kicking though." Alexandria said.

"Well that's good. You going to the doctors tomorrow right?" Keith wondered.

"Yes. Sad that we have to leave today." Alexandria sighed.

"Yea, but that's tonight so we still have a whole day together before we leave. Is there something you want to do?" Keith asked.

Alexandria thought for a moment.

"I might have an idea." Alexandria smirked.

Keith saw the smirk and smirked back.

"I think I know where you're going with this." Keith said.

Alexandria leaned in and kissed him, causing Keith to kiss back. The two broke the kiss, turned off the TV and quickly went upstairs. The went to their room, shut it behind them, and locked it. The two were lost in their room for the rest of the day.

-Night Time-

Alexandria and Keith just got out of the bathroom after a shower. They were getting ready to head back to earth.

"Hey Keith, before we go home. Can we do something?" Alexandria asked.

"What do you want to do?" Keith wondered.

"Well I know that you still have your Vestal Destroyer and I was wondering if we could go up to it and look around space a bit. I think it would be nice and calming before we went home." Alexandria said.

Keith stood there and thought for a moment.

"Well. It wouldn't hurt. I know that I have it there for protection for Earth and Vestal, I guess it wont hurt." Keith said.

Alexandria hugged Keith and walked out of the room to get their Bakugan.

"Pyro, Helios, Pyro, come one guys lets go." Alexandria said.

The bakugan flew out of a room and floated in front of her.

"We leaving already?" Apollo whined.

"Yea. Sorry Apollo, but we have one stop along the way." I told him.

"Really? What is it?" Apollo asked with excitement.

"You'll just have to wait and see." I said.

Keith appeared out of bedroom with their suitcases.

"Ready?" He asked.

They all nodded.

Keith opened a portal and they all stepped through.

When the portal opened, they were on the Vestal Destroyer. Although it was shut down right now their was still light through the control room. The ship had a nice view of Vestal when you looked out the main window. Alexandria stood near Keith and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Space is so nice." Alexandria said.

"Yes it is. Vestal looks so nice to." Keith said.

Apollo was flying around the room.

"Wow, this is awesome." Apollo cheered.

"Apollo, be careful." Helios said.

"Is this what you meant by a stop?" Pyro asked Alexandria.

"Yes. I asked Keith to go see space a little. He said it was ok." Alexandria answered.

"Well it is nice. Its a good thought." Pyro said.

Keith nodded and just continued to look out at space. He looked around the ship as memories came back. Then he felt arms around him. He looked down at Alexandria hugging him around his waist.

"Don't start remembering." Alexandria said, putting her head in Keith's chest.

Keith frowned and wrapped his arms around her as well.

"I wont. I love you." Keith said.

"I love you too." Alexandria said back.

"Lets go home." Keith whispered.

Alexandria nodded.

Keith opened a portal again and they all walked through it.

-Earth-

The portal opened inside their home.

"It feels good to be home." Alexandria said as she stretched.

"Yea." Pyro agreed.

"It does feel good to be back home finally." Keith said.

Alexandria wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, giving him a kiss in the proses. Keith kissed back and wrapped his arms around her as well. Helios and Pyro rolled their eyes at them.

"Lets get to bed. Its late right now." Helios said.

Alexandria and Keith broke their kiss and nodded at Helios.

"He's right. Plus you have your appointment tomorrow." Keith said.

"You're coming with me right?" Alexandria asked.

"Of course I will. I missed going with you for a while." Keith told her.

Alexandria nodded. Then she yawned. Keith lead her upstairs and went into their room. Helios, Pyro, and Apollo went in theirs.

Alexandria changed into her night clothes and laid in bed, sighing in content as she did.

Keith smiled at her as he took his shirt off and was just in his boxers. He slipped into bed beside Alexandria. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to his chest. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. Keith put on hand on her stomach and started to rub it softly. Alexandria sighed softly and relaxed. Soon her breath evened out and was fast asleep. Keith kissed her forehead and laid his head down on the pillow and was soon asleep as well.

-Next Day-

Alexandria woke up the next morning with arms around her. She stretched a bit and got up out of bed, getting Keith's hands off her in the proses. She went and got dressing into something for today. After she was dressed she went to Keith and shook his arm.

"Come on Keith get up." Alexandria said.

Keith rolled onto his side.

Alexandria rolled her eyes and leaned down and kissed his forehead. She ran her hand through his hair.

"Come on sweetie you have to get up so that you can come with me." Alexandria said.

Keith blinked open his eyes, stretched a little, and looked over his shoulder at his wife.

"I'm up. I'm good." Keith said.

"Alright. I'm going to eat breakfast. You get dressed and come downstairs ok?" Alexandria wondered.

Keith nodded as he stretched again. Alexandria kissed him and got up from the bed. She headed out of the room and went downstairs. Pyro got out of her room as well and went to the kitchen.

"Morning Pyro." Alexandria greeted.

"Morning." Pyro landing on Alexandria's shoulder, "What you making?" Pyro asked.

"Waffles." Alexandria answered.

"Nice." Pyro said.

"Helios still sleep?" Alexandria asked.

"Yea. I decided to let him sleep a little bit. Apollo's still asleep as well." Pyro answered.

"The men are lazy today." Alexandria said.

"Keith still asleep?" Pyro wondered.

"I hope not, because I woke him up before I came down here. I just hope he didn't go back to sleep. Its starting to get harder for me to get up and down the stairs." Alexandria explained.

Pyro nodded as she watched Alexandria make the waffles.

They heard a couple yawns and the two looked behind them to see all they boys awake. Apollo and Helios were both on Keith's shoulders.

"Awake I see, finally." Pyro said.

"Yea yea." They all said.

Keith sat in one of the chairs at the table. Helios and Apollo got off his shoulder and sat by the center piece. They all yawned again. Pyro and Alexandria shook their head and went back to cooking. Keith looked over at Alexandria and then got up. He went over and put his arms around her waist.

"I love you." Keith whispered in her ear.

Alexandria looked over her shoulder at him and smiled.

"I love you too." Alexandria whispered back.

Keith nuzzled his face into Alexandria's neck and just let her cook with his arms still around her.

Once the waffles were done. Alexandria put them each on a plate and sat down at the table and ate. When they were done eating they cleaned the dishes together. Keith grabbed the keys to the car this time and they all headed out to the car.

Pyro, Helios, and Apollo sat on the dashboard while Keith drove and Alexandria sat in the passenger seat. Keith held Alexandria's hand as they drove and got to the doctors office. Keith was still afraid to go into town with all that he did he didn't want people to know that it was him that actually ruined the town. Alexandria held his hand as she signed into the doctors and sat down in the waiting room. After waiting a little bit Alexandria got called back and did everything they needed to do. The nurse lead them back to the ultrasound room where they had to wait for the doctor.

After five minutes, the door opened to show a smiling Dr. Windrow.

"Well hello Alex. It feels like its been a while since I last saw you. How are you?" Dr. Windrow asked.

"Doing good. I know its been a while, but we went on a little vacation while they fixed up the city. Sorry if I haven't come to see you." Alexandria said.

"Its alright. As long as nothing is wrong and you're taking care of yourself, you're fine." Dr. Windrow told her.

Alexandria nodded.

"Well I'll just check you over and see how you're doing. Then we can see how the little one is." Dr. Windrow said.

Dr. Windrow went over her examination that needed to be done. She listened through the stethoscope then looked up at the two.

"You want to listen?" Dr. Windrow asked.

"Can we?" Keith asked.

Dr. Windrow nodded and handed the stethoscope to them. Alexandria put the stethoscope in her ears while Dr. Windrow held the end on her stomach. Alexandria smiled and excitingly gave them to Keith, who put them in her ears and after a while smiled as well.

"Is the heartbeat suppose to be so fast?" Keith asked.

"Yes it is." Dr. Windrow answered.

Dr. Windrow took her stethoscope back and had Alexandria lift up her shirt and laid back. She brought the ultrasound machine over towards them, put the gel on Alexandria's stomach, and turned the machine on. She moved the control around a little and smiled.

"Everything seems to look fine. Nothing out of the ordinary. Very healthy." Dr. Windrow said.

Alexandria and Keith looked at each other and smiled.

Dr. Windrow turned the machine around to show them. She pointed out the nose, feet, and hands to to them. The bakugan looked at the screen and were surprised that they saw a little him on the screen, Apollo was amazed by it.

"Do you want to know the gender?" Dr. Windrow asked.

They both nodded, even the bakugan nodded.

"Well, from what I saw. Its a boy." Dr. Windrow told them.

Alexandria and Keith were glad.

Dr. Windrow handed Alexandria a towel and she whipped off the gel. Dr. Windrow handed her the pictures and they set the next appointment. As they headed back to the house, all they could talk about was the baby.

When they got home, Alexandria went upstairs to put the picture in the picture frame. Keith followed slowly behind her and walked into the room to see Alexandria putting the picture into the frame and putting the back on it then put it back on the nightstand.

"It looks nice." Keith said.

Alexandria looked back at him and nodded.

Keith sat next to her on the side of the bed and wrapped his arm around her.

"How you thought of any names?" Alexandria asked.

"No. How about you?" Keith wondered.

"I thought of one. Spencer." Alexandria answered.

"Spencer? Its a nice name." Keith said.

"Although I can't think of a middle name." Alexandria said.

"Well how about Christopher?" Keith suggested.

"Christopher?" Alexandria questioned.

"I have liked that name so I thought it would be good for a middle name." Keith told her.

"I like it. I think it fits." Alexandria said.

Keith smiled and kissed her. Alexandria smiled back once they broke their kiss.

"I love you." Keith said.

"I love you too." Alexandria said.

They kissed again.

End Chapter!


	9. Baby Shower

A Bakugan Love Story: Baby Shower

After another month, everything was going well for Alexandria and Keith. Since three weeks ago, Keith has been leaving in the mornings to go to work in Vestal. He didn't mind working for Klaus at all, he liked working there since it was very nice there and he was doing it for his family. He worked on the weekdays and had the weekends off. Keith even had Helios help him out a bit, although Helios didn't want to do it half the time.

Alexandria was proud of him for all the hard work he did. She loved that he liked what he did and that it was with someone he kind of knew.

While Keith was at work, Mira came sometimes to come and visit her. She liked coming to see her when Alexandria was six months into her pregnancy. Mira was so glad she was being an aunt and liked see the pictures Alexandria had of her nephew. Mira was just very exited if anything.

"Alex have you though of having a baby shower?" Mira asked.

Alexandria and Mira were sitting in the living room watching TV at the time.

"I don't know. Not really though." Alexandria answered.

"Aw, but you should. People would get half the gifts for you. How you even bought anything for the baby?" Mira wondered.

"Well no not really. The only thing we did was paint the room and that was it." Alexandria told her.

"Alex, let me organize you a baby shower. I would be nice and stuff. Plus you would get about half the things you need for the baby's room." Mira said.

"Well, I don't know." Alexandria said unsure.

"Oh come on. It'll be fun. Well have games and stuff. Maybe even a bakugan battle for fun." Mira suggested.

"Well I guess we can give it a shot." Alexandria smiled.

"That's more like it. Now how about we think of what you need and who we are going to invite." Mira said.

"Alright." Alexandria agreed.

They got some paper and started to write down what Alexandria needed. Mostly a crib, changing table, rocking chair, clothes, toys, and books. They wondered next who they could invite. Mostly Julie, Runo, Alice, Alexandria's aunts, cousins, maybe even Alexandria's mom. Alexandria has been keeping her family up to date by sending them letters and cards so that they can know what's happening. They wanted to invite Katie, but she was over in America for college as a doctor and wouldn't be able to make it with all her work she has. Victoria ended up like her sister and started to go with the army and has been there and has been stationed somewhere, so she wouldn't be able to come.

"So what else should we do?" Alexandria wondered.

"Well, if we can get enough people we could do some games people can do to keep themselves occupied." Mira suggested.

"I like that idea." Alexandria said.

"Awesome. How about bingo, you got to have that. Also a crossword maybe and a word scramble or something like that." Mira listed.

"Sounds good to me." Alexandria said.

The two talked about it all day, until Keith came home from work. A portal opened in the foyer and Keith walked out with Helios on his shoulder. He heard laughter in the living room. He walked over to the door way and looked into the living room to see Alexandria and Mira laughing at something.

"Mira? What are you doing here still?" Keith asked.

Both stopped laughing.

"Keith you're home." Alexandria smiled.

"Sorry Keith, me and Alex were talking about something and go carried away." Mira told him.

"That's ok. You don't have to leave now Mira. You can stay a little bit." Keith said.

"No I need to get going. I have to get home." Mira said.

"Ok, but it was nice to talk about this Mira." Alexandria said.

"No problem. Once I have everything done, I'll tell you." Mira said.

Alexandria nodded.

Mira then went back home.

Keith walked over and sat down next to Alexandria.

"So, what did you and Mira talk about?" Keith asked.

"Well we decided to have a small baby shower here at the house." Alexandria answered him.

"Baby shower?" Keith questioned.

"Yea. I think it would be nice to have one and it would help us get some of the stuff we don't have yet for the room." Alexandria said.

"Now that you say it that way, its a pretty good idea." Keith agreed.

Alexandria smiled and kissed him.

"Now how about we go out for dinner today?" Alexandria suggested.

"I like that idea." Keith said.

Both went upstairs and got dressed into something nice and they headed out. Helios, Pyro, and Apollo they left at home that Keith and Alexandria could be alone for a nice dinner together. Keith was the one driving into town and they thought of a nice play to go to. Once they found it, they both got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. Once they were seated and ordered they had a nice time of just talking.

"You know how much I love you?" Keith said.

"You tell me all the time." Alexandria smiled.

Keith smiled and leaned across the table to kiss her.

"Its nice to be alone now and then without the bakugan around." Keith admitted.

"I agree, it is really nice. After a while you do miss them though." Alexandria said.

"Yea. Plus we wont be able to be alone for a while once the baby's here." Keith said.

"That's true. Lets just enjoy it while it lasts for a bit." Alexandria told him.

Keith smiled at her.

Once their food came they ate and chatted a little bit. Once they were done with eating they headed out to the car and headed home. Alexandria was tired and didn't want to be on her feet for long. When they got to the house they said hi to their bakugan and went upstairs. They got dressed in their pajamas and went to bed.

-Two Days Later-

Again Alexandria and Mira sat on the couch while Keith was at work. This time the two were getting invitations ready and making sure people had a list of things they needed.

"That should be the last of them." Mira said, putting the last invite on the pile.

"They should be able to get stuff in about a month." Alexandria made sure.

"Oh I'm positive they will." Mira assured her.

"Well we should go to the post office to mail them." Alexandria suggested.

"Sounds good." Mira agreed.

The two got the up from the couch. Mira grabbed the invites and Alexandria grabbed the car keys. They three bakugan noticed them and got up and went to them.

They all left the house and to the car. Alexandria got in the driver seat while Mira got in the passenger. They drove to the post office where they dropped it off in the mail box.

"So now that that is done, how about we go around town a little bit?" Mira suggested.

"There's no harm in that. Sounds like fun." Alexandria said.

The two went out for a bit and looked around for some stuff. They didn't really buy anything, but they got stuff for themselves. Alexandria even got some stuff for the baby, like some one pieces and stuff. Better to get started now then later. After about two hours, they headed home since Keith would be home soon. Alexandria parked the car and they grabbed the bags and headed inside. Just as they closed the door, a portal opened in the foyer and Keith came out.

"Well we came home just in time." Mira said.

Keith looked at them and their bags.

"Gone and had fun with out me?" Keith asked with sarcasm.

"We sure did. We mailed the invites and went shopping for a little bit afterwards." Alexandria told him.

Keith nodded with a smile.

"Well since you're home I might as well leave." Mira said.

"Alright. I'll see you Monday." Alexandria said, since it was Friday.

"Alright. See you then." Mira waved goodbye, opening a portal and leaving.

Once Mira was gone, Keith grabbed Alexandria and kissed her passionately.

"I missed you." Keith said, breaking the kiss.

"I missed you too." Alexandria said, breathless from the kiss.

"So what did you get?" Keith asked.

"Oh, just some things for the baby. Not a lot though." Alexandria answered.

"Can I see?" Keith wondered.

"Of course." Alexandria smiled.

Alexandria picked up the two bags she had and walked to the couch and sat down, Keith following. Alexandria took out two footy pajamas. Keith took them off of her to look at them.

"They're cute." Keith said.

Alexandria nodded.

Keith put one up against Alexandria's stomach.

"Just be sure he's not so big for them." Keith said with a smirk.

Alexandria hit him on the shoulder.

"You're not funny." Alexandria said.

Keith chuckled and kissed her check.

"Aw, don't take it the wrong way." Keith said.

Alexandria huffed.

Keith kissed her on the lips this time and she soon melted into the kiss. They pulled away.

"Alright I forgive you." Alexandria said.

Keith smiled.

Alexandria continued to show Keith the other stuff she got. Afterwards she started dinner and they sat down and ate in a nice romantic atmosphere. The two liked these kind of nights where Helios, Pyro, and Apollo were up in the mountains training while they were home alone. It was so nice that the two went out to the back porch and sat down on the swing.

"Its so nice out." Alexandria said.

"It is. Its only a half moon, but it is nice." Keith said.

Alexandria cuddled up next to Keith as he put a arm around her shoulders. They sat in silence as the sounds of the insects were the only things they could hear.

"We wont get many nights like this anymore for a while." Keith reminded Alexandria.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"I know, but I don't mind. You have your ups and downs, but I'm sure we'll have a day to ourselves one day." Alexandria said.

Keith nodded in agreement. He lend down and kissed her and they both smiled when they were done.

There was the flap of wings that were heard that broke the silence. The two looked out at the back yard to see Pyro, Helios, and Apollo landing in the yard. They transformed into their ball forms and went to the two.

"You two enjoy yourselves while we were gone?" Pyro asked.

"Yes. We enjoyed are alone time." Alexandria answered.

"That's good. At least you can enjoy it, for now." Helios said, you could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Alright Helios, I get the idea." Keith said.

"Well its getting late. I say we get to bed." Alexandria suggested.

"Sounds good." Keith agreed.

Keith got up and helped Alexandria up off the swing. The two walked back into the house and got into bed and went to sleep.

-One Month Later-

Keith was getting ready for work. Alexandria watched as he messed with his tie, she chuckled and helped him fix it.

"Thanks." Keith said softly, embarrassed.

Alexandria smiled and kissed his check.

Keith kissed her check.

"Mira will be here soon to have your party and stuff, just be careful ok?" Keith said.

"I wont Keith don't worry." Alexandria said.

"Good with you being seven months along, I don't wont you over doing yourself." Keith kissed her on the lips.

"I know Keith, I know. Now you get off to work before you're late." Alexandria told him.

"I will. I'm going to take Helios and Apollo with me so that they are out of your way. Pyro can watch over you." Keith said.

"Alright. Sounds good." Alexandria said.

Keith walked out of their room, Alexandria behind him.

"Helios, Apollo lets go." Keith called.

Helios and Apollo flew up to him.

"We leaving?" Apollo asked.

"Yes, you're coming with me and Helios today." Keith answered him.

"Really? Sounds like fun." Apollo cheered.

Keith and Helios chuckled at his excitement.

"What about mommy? She coming with us to?" Apollo wondered.

"No mommy has to stay here to watch over Alex." Helios answered him.

"Ok then." Apollo sighed.

Keith shook his head.

"Lets go. I don't want to be late for work." Keith said.

Keith turned around and kissed Alexandria.

"I'll be back later. When your party is ending." Keith told her.

Alexandria nodded.

Apollo flew over to Alexandria in a little hug.

"Bye Alex." Apollo said.

"Bye Apollo. You be a good boy ok?" Alexandria told him.

"I will." Apollo said.

Keith opened a portal and Apollo flew to him and Helios. The three walked into the portal and it disappeared.

Alexandria sighed and went back into her room. She laid down on the bed again and tired to get more sleep. Pyro flew in the room then and saw Alexandria trying to fall asleep. She flew over and sat on her nightstand and watched over her.

After about an hour after Keith left, Alexandria was still asleep. A portal opened up in the hall outside of her open door. Mira stepped out of the portal and looked around. Pyro heard the portal and went to see who it was. She saw Mira and Mira saw her.

"Shh, Alexandria is still sleep." Pyro whispered.

"That's understandable. Pregnancy can take a lot out of you I hear." Mira said.

Mira looked into the room to see her asleep so he left her alone. Mira would let Alexandria rest while she got the house ready for the party. Mira cleaned up a tiny bit and started to make the food. While Mira was in the middle of making spaghetti, she heard her name being called.

"Mira? Mira? That you down there?" Alexandria called.

Mira went to the foyer to see Alexandria looking over the banister.

"Its me. The one and only Mira. At your serves." Mira said.

Alexandria chuckled.

"How long what I asleep?" Alexandria asked, brushing her fingers through her hair.

"After Keith left, bout 2 ½ hours." Pyro answered.

"Man. I guess I just needed a couple more hours." Alexandria yawned.

"I'm sure. Now go get ready. The guest will be here soon." Mira told her.

Alexandria nodded and went back into her room and went to get a shower first. Mira went back to making the food. Once Alexandria was done with her shower, she blow dried her hair and got dressed. When she was done she walked out of the room and started to slowly go down the stairs.

"You need help?" Mira asked her, she was half way down.

"No, I'm good." Alexandria answered.

She got down the rest of the stairs and went to the living room and sat down on one of the more comfortable chairs.

"You just rest there while I finish up." Mira said.

"You sure you don't want me to help?" Alexandria made sure.

"I'm good. You just stay off your feet." Mira told her.

Alexandria nodded and just turned on the TV to see what was on. Half an hour later the food was done and the door bell rang.  
>"I'll get it." Mira called.<p>

Mira went to the door. She opened it to find Runo and Julie who stood on the porch, as well as Alice.

"Hey guys come on in." Mira called.

"Thanks Mira." Runo said.

They three walked in and went to the living room to see Alexandria.

"Alex? How are you?" Julie asked.

"I've been good. Besides me getting bigger and not having to stay on my feet long. I'm just fine." Alexandria answered.

Alexandria then spotted Alice.

"Alice, how are you? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Alexandria said.

"The last time I saw you was for your weeding." Alice told her.

"I know, but it feels like a long time." Alexandria chuckled.

Alice chuckled as well.

The three took a seat in the living room.

"Do you three mind taking over for a moment? I have to go get the cake." Mira asked of them.

"Of course Mira." All three answered.

"Can I borrow your car Alex?" Mira asked.

"Sure." Alexandria answered.

Mira grabbed Alexandria's keys off the hook next to the door and went out.

While Mira was gone, some of Alexandria's cousins and aunts had arrived at the party. The only person left was Alexandria's mom. Mira got back with the cake and everyone stood in the kitchen to look at it.

It was a blue cake that had a baby with a rattle on it. The words "Its a boy!" was written in blue on it. Alexandria had gotten up to go see it as well. While they were all looking at it the door bell rang and Mira answered the door.

A woman with long brown hair that went to the middle of her back and brown eyes. She was in a orange flower dress that went to her knees, her purse hung from her shoulder.

"Mom." Alexandria said.

Alexandria walked up to her mom and hugged her.

"Sorry I'm late." She said.

"Don't worry mom. You never had a sense of time." Alexandria chuckled.

Her mom gave her a stern look and Alexandria only gave her a smile.

Everyone started to eat and sat in the living room to talk. When everyone was done eating they took a break and went to opening presents. Mira handed Alexandria the presents one by one.

Alexandria started with Julie's present, which was a couple of books and toys. Runo's was a some clothes and some extra stuff like dippers and wipes. As for her aunts and cousins, one got her the changing table and another did get her a rocking chair. Plus some extra books and toys from her cousins. Then her mom's present, she really thanked her for. It was a crib and a nice one at that. Alexandria thanked everyone and they all gave her a hug.

When that was done they went to eating the cake. The day went by fast, the party was close to ending when Keith came home from work.

Keith walked out of a portal to hear girls laughter. Keith went to the living room to see everyone playing games and stuff.  
>"I'm not interrupting am I?" Keith asked.<p>

Everyone looked up at him.

"Of course not Keith. Come on in here." Alexandria said.

Keith slowly made his way over to his wife and sat on the arm rest of the chair she was on. Helios and Apollo flew over to the side table where Pyro was.

The girls continued to play the games till little by little, everyone started to leave. Soon they only person left was Alexandria's mom and Mira.

"You want me to help you out dear?" Her mom asked Mira.

"No I got Mrs. Malfire. You should probably get on home." Mira said.

"Please dear, call me Jade. You're just as bad a Keith." Jade told her.

Keith blushed at that since he was still getting use to calling her by her first name or mom.

"You should go home mom. Dad will probably want you back." Alexandria reminded her.

"That's true. He is an impatient man." Jade said.

"Then go on home. I'll see you later." Alexandria said.

Jade nodded. She walked over to Alexandria and gave her a hug then gave Keith a hug. She waved to Mira who wash washing dishes and left out of the door.

Alexandria sighed in relief and sank into the chair.

"Eventful day?" Keith asked.

"Yea. To much for me to handle." Alexandria said, laying a hand on her stomach.

Keith laid a hand on top of hers and kissed the top her head. She looked up at him and smiled then she yawned.

"Why don't you go to bed love? You need it." Keith told her.

"I want to help Mira." Alexandria said.

"Mira's got it. You need your rest." Keith said.

"Alright then." Alexandria gave in.

Keith helped her off the chair and up the stairs. She walked in the room and changed into her pajamas. Keith walked over and kissed her.

"I'll be with you soon. I'll say bye to Mira." Keith said.

Alexandria nodded and closed her eyes. Keith grabbed the blanket and put it over top of her. He left the room and went back downstairs to find Mira drying her hands.

"Well I'm going to get going." Mira said.

"Alright. I'll see you later then sis." Keith said.

"See you." Mira waved bye.

She opened a portal and walked into it and it closed behind her.

When she was gone, Keith let out a breath of air and looked at some of the presents that they got. Pyro, Helios, and Apollo flew up to him.

"We're going to bed Keith." Pyro said.  
>"We'll see you tomorrow." Helios said.<p>

"Alright guys goodnight." Keith said.

They three flew up to the room they had. Keith walked up the stairs and opened a door that was right across from his and Alexandria's. The room was a light blue color and there was nothing in it except the curtains on the window that had a bunch of African animals on it. Keith looked around the room and pictured a little boy playing around on the floor with his toys. Keith smiled at the thought. Keith backed out of the room and closed the door.

Keith went to his room and heard Alexandria sound asleep. He got into his what he wore for bed and got in by Alexandria. He wrapped his arms around her and she moved closer to his body. Keith kissed her on her temple.

"Good night love." Keith whispered.

Alexandria was sound asleep still as she mumbled in her sleep.

Keith chuckled softly at her and rand his hand up and down her stomach. He felt a kick to his hand and he smiled. Keith laid his head down on the pillow and went to bed as well.

Wolf: If you haven't guess, then think hard of what happnes next chapter.


	10. The Baby Comes

Wolf: Sorry it took me so long, I had major writers block for this chapter for some reason. Plus I was more focused on my other stories. Its about ten pages long, so I hope you enjoy.

A Bakugan Love Story: The Baby Comes

Two months after the baby shower, Alexandria was now entering her last month of pregnancy. Once they took the stuff upstairs to the room, they started to put the baby room together. They put the changing table up and the crib. Keith didn't want Alexandria helping, but she helped him anyway. Once they had that they put the rocking chair in there and found a nice dresser to put in there as well as a book shelf. Alexandria put all the clothes, books, and toys away were she thought it would work nice.

With Alexandria being nine months along, Keith was trying his best to watch out for her. He didn't want to crowd her so he did give her the space she needed. He learned the one time when he was being a mother hen and Alexandria threw stuff at him and band him to the couch for the night. Of course she didn't like that much since she wanted someone to cuddle.

Keith did eventually tell Klaus of what was happening and he understood and would let Keith leave work if he had to for the baby. While Keith was at work though, Mira came over to watch over her since she could have the baby at anytime.

As of now, Mira was over the house as the two sat in the living room watching TV. Pyro took Apollo to the mountains to practice more on his powers.

"So Alex, have you and Keith thought of any names yet for the baby?" Mira asked.

"We did. We thought of it a couple of months ago actually." Alexandria told her.

"Really? Did you throw names around?" Mira wondered.

"No I thought of the first name and he thought of the middle." Alexandria said.

"What is it?" Mira asked with excitement.

"Spencer." Alexandria answered.

"That's a nice name. I like it." Mira said.

"His middle name will be Christopher." Alexandria said.

"Spencer Christopher Clay? It has a nice sound to it. I like it." Mira smiled.

Alexandria smiled as she rubbed her hand against her big stomach. The baby moved around a lot and Alexandria hated to be uncomfortable all the time. She shifted to sit better.

"You ok?" Mira asked.

"I'm fine. The baby is just moving around a lot. Makes me uncomfortable." Alexandria told her.

"Don't worry. Soon you wont have to worry about that, just the sleepless nights." Mira reminded her.

"Don't remind me. I'm trying to think positive." Alexandria said.

Mira nodded.

The ground shook a little bit and they new that Pyro and Apollo were back. Soon the two bakugan flew into the living room in their ball form. They both landed on Alexandria's stomach.

"You two have fun in the mountains?" Alexandria asked.

"Just training as usual. Nothing exciting." Apollo answered.

"Well you're better then you use to." Mira said.

"That's true. Every time you train, you become better and better at it." Alexandria told him.

Apollo nodded.

"What have you two been doing?" Pyro asked.

"Well with me not being able to move much. We haven't done anything, but just sit here and watch TV." Alexandria said.

Pyro looked to the TV and back to her.

"Makes sense since you can't move vary well." Pyro said.

"The baby's due any day now huh?" Apollo wondered.

"Yes. Any day. That's what I'm scared of now." Alexandria said.

"Oh don't worry Alex. Everything will be fine." Pyro assured her.

"Yea. You'll have all of us around." Mira added.

Alexandria nodded with a smile. While they were talking Apollo had fallen asleep and was rolled up against Alexandria on her stomach. Pyro saw him and went over to him.

"Leave him be Pyro he's fine." Alexandria told her.

"You sure?" Pyro asked.

"Yea. Its ok." Alexandria said.

Pyro let Apollo be and the three continued to talk. It was an hour later till Keith came home from work.

A portal opened in the foyer and Keith walked out with Helios on his shoulder. He walked into the living room to see Alexandria, Mira, and Pyro all talking as they watched TV. Apollo was still asleep in the same spot on Alexandria's stomach.

"Keith you're home." Alexandria said.

"Yes I am and how was your day?" Keith asked.

"Nothing really happened. I have been stuck here the whole time." Alexandria answered.

Keith smiled, understanding his wife's situation. Keith went over and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Well since you're back. I'll probably get going now." Mira said, standing up.

"Alright. It was nice having you Mira." Alexandria said.

"Yes. Think you for watching Alex for me. Would you be able to come over tomorrow?" Keith wondered.

"Sure, but I would be a little late." Mira told them.

"That's fine." Keith said.

Mira nodded, waved bye to the two and opened a portal to Vestal.

When she left, Keith wrapped an arm around Alexandria's shoulders.

"I see Apollo likes that spot." Keith pointed out.

"Yes I know. He has been falling asleep on me now and then." Alexandria said.

Helios jumped off Keith's shoulder and next to Pyro.

"You want us to take him upstairs?" Helios asked.

"If you want to." Alexandria answered.

Helios nodded and with help from Pyro got Apollo. They took him upstairs to the room they were staying in.

Alexandria shifted to find comfort.

"Moving around a lot?" Keith guessed.

"Yea. He's been doing it all day. So I have been uncomfortable." Alexandria told him.

Keith placed a hand on Alexandria's stomach. He could feel the baby moving around a little bit.

"Why must you make mommy uncomfortable?" Keith asked, talking to her stomach.

Alexandria giggled at him and put a hand on top of his.

"He can hear you, but he wont understand you." Alexandria told him.

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to try." Keith said.

Alexandria smiled at him and kissed him. She laid her head on his shoulder as he held her close. They just relaxed on the couch together as they watched TV a little bit.

After a while they ordered Chinese for dinner, eating in the living room. When they were done, they watched a movie before they went to bed. Alexandria ended up falling asleep during the end of it.

Keith looked down at her and smiled. He turned off the TV and shook Alexandria's shoulder.

"Alex. Come on hun, time to go to bed." Keith said.

Alexandria blinked her eyes open and looked up at him.

"Huh? What?" Alexandria wondered.

"Lets got you to bed sweetheart." Keith told her.

Alexandria nodded with a yawn. Keith helped her up off the couch and up the stairs slowly. They went into their bedroom and got ready for bed. Pyro and Helios flew into the room.

"Hey we we're going to bed. We thought we would say goodnight to you first." Helios said.

"Well good night to you to." Keith said.

"Sleep good and sweet dreams." Pyro said.

They two bakugan flew out of the room. Keith and Alexandria got into bed.

"Good night love." Keith said.

Alexandria yawned, "Good night."

Keith chuckled and kissed her lips. They laid down and both were soon asleep.

-Morning-

Keith was up and getting a shower to get ready for work while Alexandria was still asleep. When he stepped out of the shower and into the bed room, Alexandria was just waking up. Keith walked up to her and kissed her forehead, her eyes opened a little.

"Morning." Keith whispered.

"Morning." Alexandria yawned.

Keith smiled at her and kissed her forehead again.

"I have to get dressed for work." Keith told her.

He walked over to the dresser and pulled out some cloths. He took the clothes back in the bathroom so he could get ready.

Alexandria sat up in bed and yawned again. She whipped the sleep from her eyes and threw the covers off her. She stretched a little and got up out of bed, witch took a little bit.

Keith walked out to the bathroom when she got up. He handed her his tie and put it around his neck to tie it. When she was done she flattened it against his chest.

"There, now you look ready for work." Alexandria said.

"I hope I do. If not I would get yelled at." Keith said.

Alexandria smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You taking Helios with you today?" Alexandria asked.

"Yea. Plus I might take Apollo. He said he liked going there." Keith answered.

"Well that's nice that he found something to occupy himself." Alexandria smiled.

Just then Apollo came flying into the room.

"Hey Keith are we going to leave soon?" Apollo asked with excitement.

Keith chuckled at the small bakugan, "Yes we are. Now go get Helios and we'll leave." Keith told him.

Apollo rushed out the door.

Both Keith and Alexandria chuckled at him.

"So energetic." Alexandria said.

"He is, can't blame him though. He's still very young." Keith said.

Alexandria nodded.

Just then Apollo came back with a still sleepy Helios.

"Can we go now? Can we go now?" Apollo asked.

"Yes Apollo. We will go." Keith said.

Apollo started to fly around with joy.

"That's my cue to go." Keith said.

"Alright you go do your work. Don't worry about me so much." Alexandria said.

Keith pulled her into a kiss. When he was done his hands where on the side of Alexandria's stomach, which he felt a kick against his hand.

"How can I not worry about you. You are do any day now and I have to go to work." Keith told her.

"I know, but at least I'll have Mira with me." Alexandria reminded him.

"True, but she's going to be late today remember. Who knows what will happen in that amount of time?" Keith said worried.

"I know, but I'll be fine. I promise. Now go before you're late for work." Alexandria said.

Keith nodded. He leaned down to get one more kiss. He made the the kiss deeper for a bit, making Keith wrap his arms around Alexandria's waist and for her to wrap her arms around his neck.

Helios cleared his throat, making them stop.

"Come on Casanova lets go." Helios said.

Keith nodded, giving Alexandria one more kiss and opened a portal to Vestal. All three went inside and the portal closed.

When they where gone Alexandria sighed and went to the bed and laid down a bit. They finally got a TV in their room, so she turned that on and watched it. She laid a hand on her stomach to feel the baby move around and kick now and then.

She wondered where Pyro was, but knowing her, she was out in the mountains for her early morning practice.

Alexandria watched TV for a half hour before she had to go get a shower. She turned the TV off and went to get cloths from the dresser. Just then the ground shook a little, telling her that Pyro was back. She looked at the time and saw that it was only nine, witch is when Pyro gets back sometimes. Alexandria went into the bathroom and set the cloths down on the sink. She looked in the mirror to see her stretched out stomach and it made her smile. Soon she would see her baby and it would be the best day in the world.

What she didn't know was that that day was coming sooner then she thought.

As she reached for the knob for the shower, she felt the baby kicked her really hard.

"Ow. That one hurt you know." Alexandria said.

She slowly got over it, but once she did the baby kicked her again.

"_Really active today."_ Alexandria thought.

There was another kick and that caused her to double over in pain, she gripped the counter top and she fell to her knees. She was breathing hard and that's when she felt something wet between her legs. That's when she realized, her water had broken. She sat down and turned so her back was against the sink cabinet. She breathed deeply and tried to keep calm.

Then she heard Pyro calling her name.

"Alex? Alex, you here?" Pyro called.

Alexandria took a breath, "Pyro!" Alexandria screamed.

Pyro was down in the kitchen and when Alexandria screamed, it caught her attention quickly that something was not right. She quickly flew to the foyer.

"Alex? Where are you?" Pyro asked loudly.

"Pyro? I'm in the bathroom in my room!" Alexandria called.

Pyro flew up the stairs and headed to Alexandria's room. She went to the bathroom and gasped at how she found her partner. She was sitting on the floor and blood was around her legs, she was breather hard as she felt pain shoot through her body.

"Alex? Alex, what happened?" Pyro asked.

Alexandria took a breath, "My water broke." She breathed.

Pyro wasn't really sure what that meant, but she knew it was important.

"Pyro, the baby is coming. I need you to see if Mira can come over. I need her help. Now!" Alexandria gasped.

"I'll get her Alex. Don't worry." Pyro said.

"Hurry Pyro." Alexandria grunted.

Pyro opened a portal and quickly went through it.

-Vestal-

Pyro popped out of the portal in front of Mira and Gus's house. She flew fast and into the doorbell.

Mira was busy cleaning her house since it needed done really bad. It was then the door bell rang. She put down her duster and went to the door. She opened the door to have Pyro fly in her face.  
>"Pyro? What are you-" Mira started.<p>

"No time to talk. Alex is in trouble." Pyro said quickly.

"Alex? What's wrong?" Mira asked.

"She said she needed your help. Her water broke or something and the baby would be coming." Pyro told her.

Mira gasped.

"Take me to her." Mira said.

Pyro nodded and opened a portal. They both stepped in and went back to Earth.

-Earth-

Alexandria stayed calm and tried to breath right until Pyro and Mira where back. She heard a portal open up in the hallway.

"Alex?" Mira called.

Alexandria took a breath, "Mira."

Mira heard her and went to where she heard her. She got to the bathroom and gasped at Alexandria's state.

"Alex, you ok?" Mira asked, getting down to her level.

Alexandria nodded and then grimaced in pain.

"We should get you to the hospital." Mira said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Alexandria agreed.

Mira managed to help Alexandria up, with much pain as she stood. They managed to slowly get down the stairs. Mira grabbed the keys to the car and they got out of the house. Making sure the house was locked, they got in the car. Alexandria breathed like she was shown to and it helped a little bit, but not a lot.

Mira drove carefully as possible, but also went fast so that they could get to the hospital. The whole time Mira was trying to stay calm herself and to help Alexandria out. She soothed her so that Alexandria would not freak out much.

When they got to the hospital, Mira parked the car and they walked to the emergency room. Of course with Alexandria, she didn't really like the idea of walking right now.

Once they got in, they got helped by a nurse. They put Alexandria in a wheelchair and took her to be put in a room. Mira followed and they managed to have Alexandria in a room by herself and hooked her up to all these machines. They gave her medication for the pain, because Alexandria wanted it. When the nurses left, Alexandria was calmer, but still doing her breathings when a contraction hit.

Mira turned to Pyro, "Pyro, go back to Vestal and tell Keith what happened. I'm sure he'll be here in no time." Mira told her.

Pyro nodded, "You got it Mira. I'll be back soon Alex, ok?" Pyro said.

"Ok, but be quick. Keith needs to be here." Alexandria said.

Pyro opened a portal and jumped in.

Mira went to Alexandria's side and held her hand.

"Everything's going to be ok." Mira told her.

"I know it will. Thank you for coming Mira." Alexandria said.

"I have no problem with coming to help you." Mira said.

Alexandria nodded.

"_Lets just hope Keith gets here before Alex freaks out about it."_ Mira said.

-Vestal-

Keith was typing away on the computer at his desk.

His intercom when off, 'Keith.' Klaus called.

Keith hit the button, "Yes Mr. Von Hertzon?" Keith asked.

'Do you have those listings done yet?' Klaus wondered.

"Almost sir." Keith answered.

'Good. When you have them done, email them to me.' Klaus said.

"Yes sir." Keith said.

Keith turned off the intercom and went back to typing away on the computer. Soon he was done and sent them to Klaus. Keith sighed and sat back in his chair.

Just then a small portal opened and Pyro came flying out.

"Pyro? What are you doing here?" Helios asked.

"Keith you got to come home." Pyro told him.

"Why? What's wrong? What's happened?" Keith wondered.

"Its Alex, she said her water broke and stuff. I went and got Mira and she has her at the hospital." Pyro explained.

Keith got worried. Helios and Apollo got worried as well. Keith quickly got up and walked to Klaus's office, knocking first.

"Come in." Klaus called.

Keith quickly opened the door and walked up to Klaus.

"Keith? What's wrong?" Klaus asked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Von Hertzon, but I have to go back home. Now." Keith said.

"Has something happened?" Klaus wondered.

"Alexandria is having the baby." Keith answered.

"Well, in that case, you can go. Hurry go to her." Klaus said.

Keith nodded, "Thank you Mr. Von Hurtzon." Keith thanked.

Keith turned and walked out of the office. He grabbed his brief case from under his desk and made a portal. Helios, Apollo, Pyro, and Keith quickly walked into the portal and it closed it behind them.

-Earth-

Mira and Alexandria where still waiting for Pyro to come back. Every now and then a contraction would hit and she would hold Mira's hand tight.

"Sorry if I'm hurting you." Alexandria apologized.

"No need. Its fine." Mira told her.

Alexandria nodded and she tried to get comfy again.

Outside the hospital, a portal opened and Keith walked out with the bakugan. He ran into the hospital and asked the nurse where his wife was. She told him and he went for the elevator. When he got to the floor, he ran to her room. He knocked first before he walked in.

"Come in." Mira called.

Keith slowly opened the door and walked in.

"Keith!" Alexandria smiled.

Keith smiled and went to Alexandria's side. He grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead.

"Alex? Are you alright?" Keith asked.

"I'm fine." Alexandria answered.

Pyro went over to Alexandria and landed on her shoulder.

"You sure you're ok, Alex?" Pyro asked.

"Yea don't worry Pyro. I'm fine. For now." Alexandria answered.

Pyro nodded.

Keith moved some of Alexandria's bangs out of her face. She looked at him and smiled, he smiled back at her. He kissed her hand.

The door then opened to show Dr. Windrow walk in.  
>"Ah, Keith, I see that you came." Dr. Windrow said.<p>

"Yes. As soon as I told my boss what was happening back home, he let me go." Keith explained.

"Well that's good. I just came to check on Alexandria." Windrow told them.

They all nodded.

Dr. Windrow walked over to Alexandria and checked her over.

"Well, you still have a couple hours." Dr. Windrow said.

Alexandria groaned.

Windrow chuckled, "I know it's hard, but it is your first pregnancy, so it will take a while." Windrow told her.

"I figured that." Alexandria sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll come back to check on you in another hour or so." Dr. Windrow said.

Alexandria nodded and the doctor walked out.

"I guess we'll be here a while." Keith said.  
>"A baby does take time." Alexandria reminded him.<p>

"That is true. Plus its your first, so its the longest." Mira said.

"Yea. Just have to find something to past the time." Alexandria suggested.

"Sounds good." Keith agreed.

- Five Hours Later-

It wasn't till the sun started to go down till Dr. Windrow popped into the room for the 7th time that day.

Alexandria's contractions where stronger now and were very close together.

"Well hopefully this will be the last time I check over you." Dr. Windrow said.

"Better be. I don't think I can take so much pain anymore." Alexandria said.

"Well once I check you over I'll send someone to give you something to numb the pain a bit." Dr. Windrow told her.

Alexandria nodded.

The doctor checked her over again, "Well I say you're about ready. I leave you for a little bit and I'll send down a nurse to help the pain." Dr. Windrow said.

"Thank you." Alexandria thanked.

Dr. Windrow then walked out. Alexandria sighed in relief and laid back a little bit in bed.

"Soon, we'll see our baby." Keith whispered.

Alexandria smiled at him and nodded.

"Soon." Alexandria whispered back.

A nurse soon came in and gave her something for the pain. They had to put it in through her spine, she want's happy about that, but she let it go to help her. After a while some of the pain subsided and Alexandria sighed when it did.

"Better?" Keith asked.  
>"Better." Alexandria answered.<p>

Soon Dr. Windrow came back in.

"Feeling better after that? I'm sure it's kicked in by now." Dr. Windrow said.

"Yes. I'll glad I got it." Alexandria said.

"Well, I'll give you another half hour and we'll prepare you, okay?" Windrow asked.

"Okay." Alexandria nodded.

Dr. Windrow walked out.

"Alex, I'll be with you the whole time. I wont leave your side." Keith said.

"Thanks Keith." Alexandria thanked.

"Alex, do you want me to stay out in the waiting room when its time?" Mira asked.

"Yes. As much as I would like you to stay, I want Keith with me. Plus you can take the bakugan with you." Alexandria said.

"Of course." Mira said.

They waited until Dr. Windrow came back half an hour later.

"Alright Alex, I say its time." Dr. Windrow said.

Alexandria nodded.

A nurse lead Keith out to put him in scrubs.

Mira got up with the bakugan.

"Mira, if you could, call my mom and tell her what's going on?" Alexandria asked.

"Sure." Mira answered and walked out.

Keith walked back into the room with the green scrubs on.

Keith grabbed Alexandria's hand, "You ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be." Alexandria said.

"I'll be here the whole time, I wont go anywhere." Keith told her.

"Thanks Keith." Alexandria smiled.

Keith kissed her forehead.

Dr. Windrow then had nurses come in to help out and they have their things with them.

"When I say so, start to push, ok?" Dr. Windrow said.

Alexandria nodded.

Dr. Windrow set herself up.

"Alright Alex. Start pushing." Dr. Windrow told her.

Alexandria took a breath, squished Keith's hand, and started to push.

-Waiting Room-

'Oh, Mira, dear. I'm glad you called me. I'm going to come over there.' Jade said.

"If you want to." Mira said.

'I need to.'

"Well, I'll see you soon."

'Ok, dear. Bye.'

"Bye."

Mira closed her phone and put it back in her pocket.

"Is she coming?" Pyro asked.

"Yea. She wants to be here." Mira said.

"I wouldn't blame her. It is her grandson." Helios said.

Mira nodded and sat back in the seat she was in.

Apollo was near Pyro.

"Will Alex be ok mommy?" Apollo asked.

"She'll be fine sweaty." Pyro told him.

Apollo moved up under Pyro's wing.

The four waited for about an hour till Jade walked into the waiting room.

"Mira?" Jade called.

Mira waved her over and she sat down beside her.

"Do you know how she is?" Jade asked.

"Nope. I haven't heard anything." Mira said.

"How long has she been in labor?" Jade wondered.

"Since this morning. When Keith left for work, that's around nine." Mira told her.

"The first is always the longest." Jade said.

"Alex is your only child." Mira pointed out.

"I know, but that's because I can have anymore kids."

"I never knew that."

"Yea. I was sad about it, but I was find with just Alexandria. She was a good little baby."

Mira chuckled.

"Good. That's an understatement." Mira said.

"I know she doesn't seem like it, but she was." Jade said.

The two then got silent. They prayed that Alexandria was going to be fine with the pregnancy.

-Three Hours Later-

While Mira, Jade, and the bakugan were waiting in the waiting room. Alexandria was still pushing. Sweat dripped down her face and her hair was a bit damp. Keith couldn't feel his hand anymore from Alexandria holding it tight.

"You're doing very well honey. Almost there." Keith soothed her.

Alexandria looked at him with a smile. She took a couple breaths to calm down from her last push. She was grimacing in pain a little.

"Almost Alex, I see its head." Dr. Windrow said.

Alexandria caught her breath for a moment.

"Ok, push." Dr. Windrow told her.

Alexandria took a breath and started to push again. Someone counted to ten and then Alexandria stopped at the end of ten.

"One more time." People were saying.

Alexandria pushed again, then she felt the pain go away and a sound of crying filled the room. Alexandria fell back against the back of the bed and smiled at the sound. Keith kissed Alexandria's head with a smile.

"You did good Alex, really good." Keith told her.

Alexandria looked at him with a smile still on her face. She looked over to see Dr. Windrow holding the baby.

"Its a boy." Dr. Windrow announced.

Keith smiled more.

"What to cut the cord, Mr. Clay?" Dr. Windrow asked.

Keith nodded and walked over and a nurse handed him scissors and he cut the umbilical cord.

Dr. Windrow handed the baby to a nurse who took him away to clean him up.

"I'll check up on your baby and get back to you. For now, just rest for a little bit." Dr. Windrow told her.

Alexandria nodded and closed her eyes with a sigh of relief.

After about ten minutes Dr. Windrow came back over with the baby in her arms.

"He's perfectly healthy. Nothing to worry about." Dr. Windrow said.

The two smiled at each other.

The doctor handed the baby to Alexandria, who held the little baby in her arms gently. The baby cried a little and then got comfy in Alexandria's arms. Alexandria held the babies hand on her figure. He had brown hair like Alexandria's and then the baby opened his eyes to revile bright blue eyes like Keith.

Alexandria kissed the babies forehead as he cooed. Keith held his hand on his head, moving his hand through his little hair.

"What's his name? Have you thought of one?" Dr. Windrow asked.

" Spencer. Spencer Christopher Clay." Keith answered.

Dr. Windrow nodded and wrote it down.

"Well, we'll take him away for a little bit and move you into a regular room so you can get your rest." Dr. Windrow said.

Alexandria looked down at Spencer, who was asleep in her arms.

"Ok." Alexandria said.

A nurse walked over and took Spencer out of her arms. This caused him to wake up and start to cry again. Alexandria sat back and nurses helped move her to a regular room. Once she was there, the nurses left.

"You get your rest. I'll go get Mira." Keith said.

Alexandria nodded and closed her eyes. Once Keith new she was asleep, he left to the waiting room.

Chapter End!

Wolf: I'll start the chapter off the next chapter where this one left off.


	11. A Family

Wolf: Sorry for the delay on the story. With this being a side story to my main ones, I don't get to typing much of it. Plus I have some writers block on what to write. I finally got it done and I hope you like.

A Bakugan Love Story: A Family

Mira and Jade, plus the bakugan, still sat in the waiting room to wait to hear the news on Alexandria. The two were starting to get worried, but soon Keith walked out with a smile on his face. The two stood up from their chairs and walked up to him.

"How is she?" Jade asked.  
>"Are they okay?" Mira asked.<p>

"Calm down, they're fine. Alex is okay and the baby is healthy as can be." Keith told them.

The all let out a sigh of relief.

"Can we see them?" Jade wondered.

"Well Alex is asleep right now, but the baby is in the nursery." Keith said.

"Is it a boy like the doctor said?" Mira wondered.

"It is." Keith answered.  
>"What did you name him?" Jade wondered.<p>

"Spencer. Spencer Christopher." Keith answered her.

"Aw. What a lovely name." Jade said.

Keith smiled, "What to go see him?" Keith asked them.

Both nodded.

Keith lead the way to the nursery so that they could see his son. They walked up to the nursery window and looked around, then Keith spotted him in the the second row at the left.

"There he is." Keith said, pointing him out to them.

They got up closer to the glass and looked closer to where Keith was pointing.

"Aw, Keith he's so cute." Jade said.

"Good thing he doesn't have your pink hair." Mira said softly.

Helios chuckled and Keith gently slapped Mira on the arm. Mira only giggled.

"You think you're funny." Keith huffed.

Jade giggled at them and looked back at her grandson.

"He is adorable Keith. I'm happy for you." Jade told him.

"Thank you Jade." Keith thanked.

Jade nodded, "Can we see Alexandria?" Jade asked.

"Please?" Pyro asked.

"Yea, but she'll be asleep." Keith said.

"That's fine. We just want to see her." Mira said.

Keith nodded and lead the two to Alexandria's room.

Keith slowly walked into the room and saw Alexandria asleep on the bed still. Keith waved for the five to walk in. When they did they saw Alexandria still asleep and looked at her kindly. The bakugan floated over and sat on the stand next to the bed, but Pyro laid in the bed next to Alexandria's head.

"She's been through rough times right now. Lets leave her to rest." Jade said.

"Sounds like a good idea. I'll go head home and tell Gus what's happened." Mira said.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Mira?" Keith guessed.

"Of course. By then I'm sure Alexandria will be awake." Mira smiled.

Keith nodded and gave his sister a hug. Mira waved goodbye, opened a portal and left for Vestal.

"What about you Jade, you going to go home?" Keith asked.

"I may stay here for a little bit longer." Jade answered.

Keith nodded. He went to one side of Alexandria and held her hand and moved the hair out of her sleeping face.

"You know Keith, Alexandria is lucky to have someone like you." Jade told Keith.

"I'm glad to hear that coming from you ma'am" Keith thanked.

Jade smiled, "I'm glad to have you as my son-in-law." Jade said.

"And I'm glad to call you my mother-in-law." Keith admitted.

"I feel like a gifted woman right now. Having a great daughter, son-in-law, and now a grandson. I'm so glad."

"I feel the same way. I'm a father now, so I'm excited at the moment."

Jade nodded. She looked up at the clock.

"We'll I should get going. Dad will be wanting me home and will want to know how everything is." Jade said, getting up from the chair.

"Okay. Tell him I said hi as well." Keith said.

"I will." Jade said.

Jade put a hand on Keith's shoulder and patted it.

Keith nodded.

Jade left the room.

Keith turned back to Alexandria.

"Is this what happens to humans after they have their offspring?" Pyro asked.

"Yes. The female gets very tired afterward. So its normal for them to be sleeping." Keith answered.

Pyro nodded, "I'm going to sleep for a little bit." Pyro said.

"Go right ahead." Keith said.

Pyro got comfy in the pillow by Alexandria's head and soon was asleep.

Helios and Apollo floated over to Keith.

"You going to go home, Keith?" Apollo asked.

"No. I'm going to stay here for the night." Keith answered.

"You sure?" Helios wondered.

"Yes. Alexandria is going to need help for a little bit." Keith said.

Helios nodded. He and Apollo flew over to Pyro and laid next to her. Keith got comfy in the chair he was in. He had a hard day today so he went to sleep right away.

-Next Morning-

Alexandria opened her eyes in the morning and looked around to room. She spotted Keith in the chair next to the bed fast asleep. She yawned and stretched a little. Pyro woke up when Alexandria was stretching.

"Alex, you're awake." Pyro said.

"Pyro? I glad to see you." Alexandria said, holding Pyro in her hands.

"Good to see you awake."

"Well I did have an exciting day yesterday."  
>"Yea, don't remind me."<p>

Pyro chuckled.

Alexandria grabbed Keith's hand that was near her's.

"Keith. Keith, wake up." Alexandria said.

Keith slowly opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. He looked up, blinked his eyes open and looked around the room. They he saw Alexandria awake in her bed.

"Alex, you're awake." Keith said, smiling.

Alexandria smiled, "Yea. I really needed it."

"I bet you did." Keith said.

Keith got up from the chair and kissed Alexandria. They keep their foreheads together.

"Where's our son at?" Alexandria asked.

"They have him in the nursery. I'll tell the doctor you're awake and if we can have Spencer in the room." Keith said.

Alexandria nodded and sat back against the bed. Keith kissed her forehead and left the room to find the doctor. Alexandria sighed in relief.

"Alex, are you all better now?" Apollo asked.

"A little bit. I'm still a little sore from it all, but I am better." Alexandria answered.

Apollo flew over to Alexandria and gave her a little hug.

Alexandria chuckled at him.

They waited a little bit before Keith came back with Dr. Windrow.

"Well good morning. I see you're finally up." Dr. Windrow said.

"Yes. I got a good amount of rest." Alexandria said.

"I'd say so." Dr. Windrow said.

She checked Alexandria over, "Well you seem find to me. I bet a few more days here with rest, you'll be ready to leave." She told her.

"Would you be able to have my son brought in?" Keith asked.

"Of course. I get him here as soon as I can." Dr. Windrow said.

They nodded. Dr. Windrow walked out of the room.

"I can't wait. I only saw him once and I didn't really get to hold him for long." Alexandria said.

Keith smiled and kissed her forehead, "Me too."

The door opened again and a nurse walked in with a bassinet with Spencer Clay written on the side of it. Something was wiggling around in it, since all Alexandria saw was arms. The nurse put the baby in the corner and left.

Keith got up and walked over to the bassinet. Keith smiled and reached down to pick up the baby. Keith brought him back over to the bed and sat down in the chair. Keith held Spencer close to his chest as he looked around at his new surroundings with his blue eyes. Keith held onto his little hand with his finger and Spencer gurgled and laughed at him.

"He's so amazing." Keith said.

Apollo got curious and flew over to the baby human. He looked down at him.

"Aw he's cute. Plus he's like me, a baby." Apollo pointed out.

"That's right sweetie." Pyro said.

Helios went over next and looked at him, "He looks like you Keith." Helios said.

"Thank you Helios." Keith said.

"Can I hold him now?" Alexandria asked.

"Of course." Keith answered.

Keith held out Spencer to her and she gently took him into her arms. Spencer looked up at Alexandria and giggled at her. He remembered his mom and was happy to see her again. Alexandria smiled at him.

"Who's my baby boy?" Alexandria cooed.

Spencer giggled louder and nibbled on his hand.

Alexandria and Keith smiled at him.

"We're a real family now." Keith said.

"Yes we are." Alexandria agreed.

"We all are." Pyro added.

Alexandria nodded in agreement.

Pyro got close to Spencer and poked his nose, Spencer didn't really like that and started to cry a little. Alexandria started to rock him and tried to keep him calm. Pyro felt bad that she made the baby cry. Soon Spencer got calm again and started to fall asleep in Alexandria's arms.

"Sorry, Alex." Pyro apologized.

"Its alright Pyro. You didn't mean to." Alexandria said.

Apollo went to Spencer again and they just looked at each other. Spencer reached out a hand and grabbed Apollo and brought him to his face. Apollo didn't try to fly away because Spencer had a nice grip on him so that if he wanted to get away he could. Spencer yawned and closed his eyes to go to sleep. He had Apollo pulled to him and Apollo only stayed on the baby's chest and decided to go to sleep himself.

Everyone awed at the two as they got use to each other really quick. Alexandria handed Keith Spencer and he took the baby from her arms and put him back in his bassinet.

"I say they'll get along well." Pyro said.

"I agree with you." Alexandria agreed.

"They seemed to like each other." Keith said.

Keith and Alexandria were glad that their son may have found a good friend.

-One Week Later-

After spending the week at the hospital, it was time for the family to finally go home. Alexandria was dressing Spencer so that he was able to go outside. Alexandria played with his feet as he kicked them and laughed at her. She put a one piece that hat the feet attached to them. Pyro and Apollo where there as well and watching the two.

"Who's my good boy?" Alexandria asked as she went to playing with his hands now.

Spencer laughed again.

Keith then walked into the room with Helios on his shoulder.

"You ready?" Keith asked.

Alexandria picked up Spencer and kissed his check.

"We are now." Alexandria answered.

Keith smiled at them and went over to Alexandria and kissed her first before he kissed Spencer's forehead.

"Then lets go home." Keith said.

Keith grabbed the bag, "I'll wait for you outside to get the car." Keith told her.

"Alright." Alexandria said.

Alexandria put Spencer in his mobile car seat and made sure he was in securely. She picked him up and headed out of the room, the bakugan following her. She headed down to the front of the hospital and Keith was there waiting for her with the car. Alexandria put Spencer in the car and sat in the back with him. Keith got in the driver seat, the bakugan on the dashboard. Keith then started to drive home. Alexandria played with Spencer all they way home and sometimes he looked out the window at his new surrounding going by. Soon Keith pulled into the driveway of the house.

"Look sweetie, were home." Alexandria said to Spencer with a smile.

Spencer cheered and held his hands out to get let out. Alexandria chuckled at him and took him out of his seat. They walked to the door of the house.

"Welcome home Spencer." Keith said as he held the door open for Alexandria.

Alexandria walked into the house and Spencer looked around the house. Alexandria and Keith smiled at his reaction. They walked up to the stairs and headed to the room across from theirs. The bakugan headed to the room down the hall to give the family some privacy. Keith opened the door and they walked in. Spencer looked around the room, his room.

"This is your room Spencer. We made it just for you." Alexandria said.

Spencer looked around the room and cheered at the animals he saw on the curtains. Alexandria brought him closer to the window and Spencer took the curtains into his hands. He tried to put it into his mouth, but Alexandria gently grabbed it from him.

"No no Spencer, that's not to eat." Alexandria told him.

Spencer whined when the curtain was pulled from him.

"Now now, its okay. Its just not to play with." Keith said holding Spencer's little hand.

Spencer then got distracted by Keith's hand and started to play with his fingers. Keith smiled, he looked up at Alexandria and gave her a kiss. As he pulled away Keith grimaced from Spencer trying to bit his finger. Keith only chuckled and took his finger away. They both then heard a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it." Keith said.

Alexandria nodded as Keith walked to get the front door. Alexandria slowly followed down the steps as Keith was in a giant hug with Mira.

"Oh Keith, its good to see you again." Mira said.

"Mira you only saw me two days ago." Keith said.

"Still feels like forever." Mira then spotted Alexandria and ran to her, "Good to see you as well Alexandria. Then there's my little nephew." Mira cooed looking at Spencer's.

Spencer laughed a little bit at Mira. Mira always did something funny to make him laugh. Spencer held his arms out to Mira and she gently took him from Alexandria's arms. Mira tickled him a little bit.

Keith walked over to Alexandria and wrapped an arm around her waist, he smiled down at her. Alexandria smiled up at him and watched Mira play with their son. Spencer was calm from Mira tickling him, but then he started to cry a little and held his arms out to Alexandria. Alexandria took back Spencer and tried to calm him.

"Shh, what's the matter sweetie?" Alexandria wondered.

Spencer continued to cry, but a little louder.

"I think someone may need a nap. I say we feed him and put him to bed." Keith said.

"Well I'm the one who has to feed him, remember?" Alexandria told him.

Keith chuckled, "Yes I know."

Alexandria took Spencer upstairs while Keith lead Mira into the living room.

"Any reason for this visit, Mira?" Keith asked as he sat on the couch.

"No, just a little visit." Mira answered, sitting on the chair.

"Well, you can't play with Spencer with him going to bed. I'm sure Alexandria will go to sleep as well, she still needs her rest." Keith told her.

Mira sighed, "I guess I came to visit at a wrong time."

"You can always come back later today."

"Guess so."

"How about this? I invite you and Gus to dinner tonight?"

"Oh, Keith, that sounds so nice. I'd love to."

Keith nodded. Mira gave Keith a hug and she opened a portal.

"See you later." Mira said and jumped into the portal.

Keith got up and headed to Spencer's room. When he opened the door, Alexandria had a fast asleep Spencer in her arms. She was just putting Spencer into the crib. She tucked him him and kissed his forehead. Keith walked over and kissed his forehead as well and wrapped one arm around Alexandria as they watched their son sleep peacefully.

They quietly walked out of the room and closed the door. They headed to their room. Alexandria yawned.

"Guess its time for bed for someone else." Keith pointed out.

Alexandria giggled, "Yea. I still need my rest."

"Mind if I join you?" Keith asked.

"Not at all." Alexandria smiled.

Alexandria went to the bed and laid down. Keith got in behind her and held her against his chest. It wasn't long till Alexandria was fast asleep.

He kissed her forehead, "Sleep well love." Keith said.

Keith got comfy and feel asleep as well.

-One hour later-

Keith woke up to the sound of crying from across the hall. Keith looked down to see Alexandria fast asleep still. He got up out of the bed and went to Spencer's room. He saw Spencer crying in his crib, he walked over and picked him up.

"Shh, Spencer. I'm here. Don't cry." Keith said, trying to calm him.

Spencer looked up at him with tears in his eyes and still cried a little bit. Keith gently rocked him in his arms. Spencer calmed a little bit as he got comfy in his fathers arms.

"I think someone just wanted attention." Keith said with a chuckle.

Keith picked up a stuffed dragon in Spencer's crib and started to make it fly around his head and make noises. Spencer started to laughed at it and wanted the dragon. Keith handed the dragon to Spencer who took it and tried to make it fly as well, but just by twisting it back and forth. Spencer giggled again.

"Keith?" Someone said.

Keith turned around to see Apollo in the door way.

"Hello Apollo. Is there something you wanted?" Keith asked.

"No, I just wanted to see how Spencer was." Apollo said, flying over to the little boy.

"He's fine. He wanted attention is all." Keith told him.

"Can I play with him?" Apollo asked.

"Not yet Apollo. He's still to little." Keith answered.

Spencer had other ideas as he threw the dragon to the floor and gently grabbed Apollo. Spencer had Apollo face him and started to make him fly like he did the stuffed dragon. Apollo didn't like being shaken up so much and managed to get out of Spencer's hands. Spencer didn't like that and started to cry again. Apollo felt bad so went back over to the little human in his hand. Spencer stopped crying and started to play with him again.

Keith smiled at the two. Keith gently set Spencer down on the floor on his stomach as he played with Apollo, who was now flying around his head. Making Spencer laugh and cheer out. Keith sat back in the rocking chair and watched the two. Helios soon flew into the room and landed on Keith's lap.

"I see they are having fun." Helios pointed out.

"Yes. Its quite cute. I'm sure they will partner up in the future." Keith said.

"Oh I'm sure they will. They get along so well right now." Helios said.

Keith nodded and continued to watch the two.

After another hour, Alexandria walked into the room. She was still rubbing sleep from her eyes. Then she saw Spencer on the floor playing with Apollo. She looked over to Keith and Helios in the rocking chair.

Keith waved her over and she walked over to him. Helios moved to the table next to the chair as Alexandria sat in Keith's lap.

"I was wondering why the bed was cold." Alexandria pouted.

"Sorry about that. Someone woke up and wanted attention, but we have been playing with Apollo the whole time." Keith told her.

Alexandria looked down at her son laughed at what the young bakugan did.

"I can see that. They are having fun." Alexandria said.

Pyro then came flying into the room.

"Apolloight. Time for your training." Pyro said.

Apollo groaned, "Do I have to mommy?"

"Yes." Pyro answered.

Apollo sighed and started to fly away. Spencer didn't like his friend going away and started to whine.

Apollo turned back around and flew back down to him in his hand.

"Don't worry Spenc. I'll be back to play more later. I promise." Apollo told him.

Spencer sighed and held his hand up so Apollo could fly to Pyro. Apollo went to Pyro and they went out to do his training.

Alexandria went to the floor next to Spencer and looked at him.

"Don't worry hun. Apollo will be back soon." Alexandria told him.

Spencer looked at his mother.

Alexandria smiled, "You want mommy to play with you?" Alexandria asked.

Spencer smiled and nodded his head.

Alexandria saw the stuffed dragon on the floor and picked it up. She started to make and fly and stuff and Spencer like it.

Keith watched as his new family played on the floor. Keith smiled to see that they could finally be a family with there son finally being here.

Keith picked up a dinosaur from the crib and got on the floor on the other side of Spencer. They started to play together. It made Keith happy to see a smile on everyone's face, especially his son.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

Chapter End!

Wolf: Nope this ain't the ending. Not yet. There is still more to come.


	12. Spencer's Firsts

A Bakugan Love Story: Spencer's First

Its been about six months since Spencer's birth and the new family was still trying to get use to the baby. Mostly they didn't like waking up in the middle of the night most of the time. They took turns when the baby cried and they started to get use to late nights.

They had a lot of visitors come to visit them, mostly to come see Spencer. Their friends came to see him mostly, Mira came by almost every day for a little bit. Alexandria's mom and dad came to visit him twice already and were surprised by how fast he was growing.

Spencer and Apollo were getting along so well. They are the best of friends now. Apollo now slept in Spencer's room officially, he was also there for a little protection. Apollo just slept on the night stand by Spencer's crib and watched his human friend as he slept. They played all the time, Spencer would be on the floor while Apollo would do cool tricks and sounds for him. Spencer laughed all the time at the young bakugan.

Apollo still had a lot of training to do with his powers, mostly his secret powers since those where harder to keep control of. He has gotten a lot better with them now. Pyro took him every other day to the mountains to train now, instead of every day since Spencer liked to play with him. Apollo seemed to be growing up so much, well his body was, but still had the mind of a young child. By the time Spencer is about five or six would Apollo be like a teenager, mind and body.

Spencer was trying to crawl now, but he had trouble getting up onto his knees. Alexandria and Keith were happy their son was growing up.

Alexandria was in the kitchen that morning feeding Spencer some baby cereal while Keith left for work not to long ago. She just started to feed it to him about a week ago, so he wasn't a fan of it yet since he mainly drank milk all the time. Alexandria was trying to make it fun for Spencer to eat it, Apollo was even there to help out.

"Here comes the dragon, open the cave." Alexandria cooed to Spencer, a spoon full of baby cereal.

Apollo flew around the spoon and Spencer laughed as he took the spoon full.

Alexandria smiled as she cleaned his face and put the bowl in the sink.

"Thank you for helping me Apollo." Alexandria thanked.

"Of course. I like helping." Apollo said.

"That's good. Helping is a good thing." Alexandria said.

Apollo nodded and landed on Spencer's highchair. Spencer smiled and grabbed Apollo gently as the bakugan just stayed in the palm of his hand. Spencer poked Apollo's nose and Apollo giggled at it. Spencer laughed and threw Apollo up as he started to fly around the young human's head.

Alexandria looked back at the two from the sink and smiled.

Pyro then came in and looked at the two, smiling. She landed on Alexandria's shoulder.

"Hello Pyro." Alexandria greeted.

"Hello Alex. Can I take Apollo with me?" Pyro asked.

Alexandria looked back at Spencer and Apollo playing.

"I don't know Pyro. Their having a lot of fun right now." Alexandria told her.

Pyro sighed, "I know."

Alexandria then thought of an idea, "How about we come to the mountains with you. I could take Spencer out for a little bit. A little fresh air, plus he's never seen Apollo in his true form." Alexandria suggested.

Pyro thought.

"I guess that wouldn't hurt." Pyro said.

Alexandria smiled and went over to Spencer and took him out of his highchair.

"Come on little one, lets get you dressed." Alexandria said.

Spencer clapped his hands as Alexandria walked up the stairs. Apollo looked back at Pyro and floated to her. Spencer was alright with Apollo being away for a while, so he didn't cry.

Alexandria put Spencer down on the changing table and got him out of his footie pajamas. She put a onesie on him and put some shorts on him as well. She only put socks on his feet so they wouldn't get cold.

"You ready to go out for a little bit?" Alexandria said as she picked him up.

Spencer cheered a little and laughed.

Alexandria smiled at him and put him on the floor a little to play and put stuff in the diaper bag so that she had stuff for him. While Alexandria was doing that, Apollo came in and saw Spencer on the floor and flew to him.

Spencer was on his stomach when he noticed the young bakugan in front of him. Spencer cheered and reached out to grab him, but Apollo stayed out of reach so that it would be a game for the little baby. Spencer tried as he got on his knees and reached, but couldn't get Apollo. He started to slowly get to Apollo and was crawling.

"Alex, look!" Apollo called.

Alexandria looked back and saw Spencer crawling towards Apollo.

Alexandria smiled, "Spencer you're crawling." Alexandria cheered.

Spencer stopped and looked towards his mommy. He laughed and turned around and started to crawl to her. He went to fast and ended up falling down. Alexandria went to him and picked him up off the floor.

"Aw, my little boy is getting bigger now." Alexandria cooed to him.

Spencer laughed and clapped his hands. Alexandria smiled. She was done with putting stuff away so she just grabbed the diaper bag and headed back downstairs.

"Pyro, you ready?" Alexandria asked.

"Yes I am." Pyro said coming in from the kitchen.

"Good, lets go." Alexandria said as they headed towards the backyard.

Pyro flew next to them. When they got to the backyard, Alexandria grabbed Pyro and Apollo and threw them.

Now, Spencer had never seen the bakugan in their true forms yet. When Alexandria grabbed the two and threw them, he didn't know what she was doing. When they landed and they appeared with a slight roar, Spencer was scared. He started to cry loudly.

Alexandria jumped in surprise when Spencer started to cry. She held him tight and rocked him.

"Shh, its ok sweetheart its ok." Alexandria soothed him.

Spencer still cried.

Alexandria put the diaper bag down and headed back inside.

"Spencer, baby its alright. Mommy's sorry she surprised you with that. Its alright, your safe. Nothings going to hurt you." Alexandria said to him softly.

Spencer stopped his crying for a moment and had just sniffles as he looked at his mom.

"Mommy promises you, Spencer, nothing will happen to you. Ever." Alexandria promised.

Spencer still had sniffles. Alexandria whipped his tears away as and smiled.

"Now, who is my little baby boy? Who is it?" Alexandria cooed as she made funny faces at Spencer.

Spencer started to laugh.

"Alright, lets head back out." Alexandria said to him.

Alexandria walked back out to the backyard and when Spencer looked up at the big bakugan, he didn't know what to do now. He hid in fear a little bit.

Apollo saw the little human be scared, he bend down a little bit and held out a clawed figure to Spencer.

"Its alright Spencer, its just me. Its still me, but bigger. I wont hurt you buddy." Apollo calmed him.

Spencer looked at the claw for a moment and lifted his hand out and touched it. Spencer smiled and started to laugh a little bit. Apollo smiled and stood back up. Pyro leaned down and picked Alexandria up. She gently set her down on her head and Alexandria held on tight. The two bakugan flew up and headed off to their regular spot in the mountains.

Alexandria looked down at Spencer as he enjoined being in the air. She blocked some of the air so he didn't get to much to get sick.

They landed by the little river and Pyro set Alexandria down. Alexandria got out the blanket and set down Spencer on it. The two bakugan went to the other side of the river to start their training. Alexandria played with Spencer, but every now and then he looked over at the bakugan. Spencer flipped onto his stomach and managed to get on his knees. He tried to crawl off the blanket and to the bakugan. Alexandria grabbed him.

"No no Spencer. You can't go over there. You're not old enough yet." Alexandria told him.

Spencer whined.

"I know I know. Don't worry Spencer you'll go over there eventually." Alexandria said.

Spencer sighed and let Alexandria place him back down on the blanket.

The four were out there for a while until Spencer started to yawn, the two bakugan were done with their training.

"Someone's tired. Lets head home so we can put someone to bed." Alexandria said looking down at Spencer.

The two bakugan nodded and Pyro picked them up. She put them on her head and they flew home. Spencer eventually fell asleep half way there. When the they landed Pyro put Alexandria on the ground and they went back to their ball form. Alexandria headed inside and went upstairs to Spencer's room. She laid Spencer down in his crib and covered him up, she kissed his head and closed the door slightly.

Alexandria headed back downstairs and sat down on the couch, she turned on the television. The bakugan flew in and landed on the side table next to her.

"So have anything planed?" Pyro asked.

"Nope, I just have to wait till Keith comes home in another hour." Alexandria said.

Pyro nodded.

The three got quit as they watched television. Soon Alexandria ended up falling asleep herself. Pyro and Apollo shook their heads at her, but they understood why she would be so tired.

Keith came home an hour later. He heard the television on and went into the living room. He smiled when he saw Alexandria asleep on the couch. Keith walked over and sat down next to her. He shook her shoulder a little bit.

"Alex. Alex, wake up." Keith said.

Alexandria blinked her eyes opened and lifted up her head and looked towards Keith.

"Keith? Your home?" Alexandria asked with a yawned.

"Yes, I came home not long ago." Keith answered.

"I'm surprised I fell asleep." Alexandria said whipping the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm not surprised. You have been taking care of the baby the whole day." Keith told her.

"That's true." Alexandria agreed.

Keith kissed her and got up, "I'll go check up on him. You stay here for now."

Alexandria nodded and watched television.

Keith walked up the stairs and walked into Spencer's room. He looked into the crib to see him sound asleep. Keith laid his hand on top of Spencer's head and ran it through the little hair Spencer had on his head. Keith kissed his forehead and walked out of the room, slowly closing the door. He walked back down into the living room.

"Still sound asleep." Keith said, sitting down next to Alexandria.

"Good, he should sleep for a little bit longer. Meanwhile I'll probably make dinner." Alexandria said standing up.

Keith nodded as he watched his wife leaving the living room and into the kitchen. Alexandria made some spaghetti, which was quick and easy. While she had the noodles cooking, Spencer started to wake up. Alexandria walked into the foyer, but Keith was already heading up the stairs.

"Don't worry honey, I'll get him. You finish dinner." Keith told her.

"Thanks." Alexandria thanked.

Keith headed up to Spencer's room and walked over to the crib. Spencer was crying a little and moving around in the crib.

"Hey buddy. How's my big boy?" Keith cooed.

Spencer stopped for a moment to look up to his dad and smiled with a small giggle. He held out him arms to him. Keith picked him up and put him on his hip.

"There's my boy. Lets go say hi to mommy." Keith said.

Spencer clapped.

Keith smiled and headed downstairs. He got into the kitchen where Alexandria was putting sauce in with the noddles.

"Someone is awake mommy." Keith announced.

Alexandria turned around and smiled.

"Really? Well then." Alexandria said walking up to them.

Alexandria kissed Spencer's head and went back to cooking. Keith put Spencer in his highchair and got plates out for him and Alexandria. The three bakugan were on the table as well to enjoy the family togetherness as well.

Alexandria got everything done and put onto the plates and they started to eat. As they ate, Alexandria feed Spencer.

"Oh, Keith. Someone started to crawl today." Alexandria told him.

"Really? That's so great. I'll have to video tape him doing it." Keith said with a big smile.

Alexandria smiled.

When they were done, they all headed towards the living room. Keith grabbed the video camera, that he bought a while back when Spencer was born. He wanted to catch good moments so he bought a video camera. Alexandria put Spencer on the floor since the living room was carpeted.

"Okay Spencer, show daddy what you did earlier today." Alexandria said.

Spencer looked at his mom then to his dad across from him.

Apollo looked at the small boy and went in front of him, "Come on Spencer, follow me." Apollo said.

Spencer cheered and started to crawl towards the bakugan. Keith watched as his son crawl along and he smiled. Keith praised Spencer as he got to him, he put the camera down and picked Spencer up.

"What a big boy now." Keith cooed.

Spencer clapped his hands. Keith rubbed his nose with Spencer's and put him back on the floor.

"You're a major help Apollo." Alexandria said.

"Yes, thank you." Keith thanked.

Apollo nodded. Spencer crawled to the bakugan that was on the ground and grabbed him and hugged him close.

"Ah, Spencer. I can't breath." Apollo said.

Spencer laughed and let go of the young bakugan. Apollo flew up to where his parents where. Spencer then yawned.

"Well time for someone to go to bed." Alexandria pointed out.  
>"I think we all need to get to bed." Keith said.<p>

Alexandria nodded.

Keith picked Spencer back up as Alexandria turned off the television. They all headed upstairs towards Spencer's room. Keith actually sat down in the rocking chair and started to rock Spencer as he yawned again. Alexandria stood there and watched beside him.

Helios and Pyro had Apollo on the nightstand by Spencer's crib. Since Apollo stayed in Spencer's room now to keep him company. Apollo was starting to get ready to got to sleep as well.

Soon Spencer started closed his eyes and was soon asleep in Keith's arms. Keith kissed Spencer's forehead and stood up. Alexandria kissed her son's head as well and Keith set him down gently in his crib. Apollo was also rolled up in his ball from and asleep.

All the parents smiled at their kids as they all headed out.

"Good night guys." Alexandria and Keith whispered.

"Goodnight." Pyro and Helios whispered back.

They four headed to their own rooms and got ready for bed.

-Six Months Later (Spencer's First Birthday)-

Alexandria was hanging up a banner above the living room doorway. It said, 'Happy 1st Birthday' on it.

Today was Spencer's birthday, the two parents couldn't believe that it has been a year since Spencer has been born, time does fly. Spencer had toys on the coffee table and he stood and played with them. Even though Spencer couldn't walk yet, he was able to stand up as long has he had something to hold onto. Alexandria had a feeling he would be walking soon enough. Keith asked Klaus to have the day off today so he could celebrate his son's birthday and he was nice enough to give him it. Keith was on the other side of the banner hanging it up.

They had the banner up and they got down and admired it. Alexandria looked towards Spencer, who was playing on the floor. Apollo by him to play with him as well. She smiled at him and Keith smiled as well.

"I can't believe he's a year old already." Alexandria said.

"I know what you mean. Its hard when your kids start to grow up so fast." Keith said.

Alexandria walked over to Spencer and knelled down next to him.

"Hey birthday boy, what are you doing?" Alexandria asked him.

Spencer looked up at his mom and giggled. He had Apollo in his hands and showed him to her.

"Oh, you playing with Apollo?" Alexandria guessed.

Spencer nodded.

"Okay, I'll let you get back to playing." Alexandria said.

She walked away and went off to get more stuff done.

Keith stayed in the living room and watched over Spencer.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Keith said, getting up.

He walked to the door and opened it to see Mira there.

"Keith!" Mira cheered as she threw her arms around her brother.

"Mira, its good to see you." Keith said as he hugged his sister.

Mira had a present in her hand and she set it on the side table by the door.

"Well, where is the birthday boy?" Mira asked.

"Living room." Keith answered.

Mira went to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Hey there Spencer." Mira greeted.

Spencer cheered and went to give his aunt a hug. Mira smiled and hugged him.

"What a big boy." Mira said.

Keith was standing in the doorway.

"Has he started to walk yet?" Mira asked.

"Not yet, all he can do is stand. He'll be walking soon." Keith told her.

Spencer looked to Apollo who was flying around the blocks they were playing with. Spencer got down off Mira's lap and grabbed onto the coffee table and played with Apollo again.

"He really has a liking for Apollo." Mira pointed out.

"Yes he does. I'm sure they will be great battling partners one day." Keith said.

"Oh, I'm sure of it." Mira said.

Alexandria walked into the living room, seeing Mira she stopped.

"Hello Mira. Good for you to come." Alexandria said.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I come to my nephew's birthday." Mira told her.

Alexandria nodded.

"Well we just need to wait for the others to get here and then the party can start." Alexandria told Keith.

"Alright." Keith looked to Mira, "Is Gus coming?" Keith asked.

"Yes, he'll be a little late. He was out when I left, but he'll be here." Mira answered.

Keith nodded.

There was another knock at the door. Alexandria went to go get it. When she opened to door her mother stood in the door way.

"Mom, I'm glad you got here and on time." Alexandria joked.

Jade gave her a look and Alexandria just chuckled.

She walked in and went to the living room.  
>"There's my grandson." Jade said and went and picked Spencer up.<p>

Once Spencer saw Jade and threw his arms around her in a hug.

"You've grown the last time I've seen you." Jade said, putting Spencer back down.

Spencer clapped his hands.

After Jade came, all of their other friends came. Gus came last, late as Mira had said. All of them having a present or two for Spencer.

As people started to mingle in the living room, Alexandria continued to set up the food on the counters. Mira and Jade decided to help her, so she let them and they soon had everything up. They called people in to go get food and people were soon all in the kitchen, getting food and continuing their conversations. Spencer was put in his highchair as Alexandria feed him what he was allowed to eat. Soon after people were done eating, they decided to have the cake. Alexandria made the small cat for Spencer, it was white with blue on it that said 'Happy 1st' on it while Keith went to the store to get the cake for the others that matched the one Alexandria made.

Alexandria held the little cake in front of Spencer as everyone around started to sing to him. When they finished Alexandria set the little cake in front of him and he put his hands into it. He felt out the icing first as he got use to it and started to eat it. Everyone else got their piece of cake as well. They all liked it. Spencer liked liked his cake, he continued to dig his hands into the cake till almost half of it was gone. Alexandria took the cake away as Keith took the now icing covered Spencer out of his icing covered highchair.

"Someone liked their cake mommy." Keith chuckled.

"Oh, I'd say so." Alexandria giggled back.

"Come on, daddy is going to go get you clean. Then we can go open your presents." Keith told Spencer.

Spencer cheered and clapped his hands as Keith took him to the bathroom to clean him off. Alexandria cleaned off the highchair. When Alexandria was done, Keith walked out of the bathroom with a now clean Spencer with new cloths.

"There's my boys." Alexandria smiled.

Alexandria kissed Spencer's cheek. Spencer giggled from the kiss. Keith smiled at the two.

"Now lets go open your presents." Keith suggested.

Spencer clapped as Keith and Alexandria walked into the living room. Keith put Spencer in his lap as he sat down in the open chair as Alexandria got the presents and put them around him. Apollo sat on the side table next to the chair.

Keith helped Spencer open his presents from everyone. Many got him toys, some got him cloths, then there was Keith and Alexandria's present for him. They got him a toy, two outfits, and one stuffed animal of a dragonoid bakugan. Spencer cheered at the stuffed animal and hugged it close to him.

Keith and Alexandria smiled at him as he loved the stuffed animal. They knew that once they saw it at the store that Spencer would like it.

The party went on for a while, until into the night and then people started to leave a little at a time. The only ones left was Jade, Mira and Gus. They helped Alexandria clean up and put stuff away.

"Well the party was fun." Mira said.

"I do agree." Gus said.

They looked at the couch where Spencer had fallen asleep with his stuffed dragonoid and Apollo was in closed up next to him.

"Well someone was tired out from today." Alexandria pointed out.

"Yea, a lot went on with him today. Wore the little guy out." Keith added.

Alexandria managed to pick up the now one year old and carried him upstairs. Keith actually picked up Apollo gently and carried him up as well. Pyro and Helios followed them up as well. Alexandria managed to set Spencer down in his crib, him still holding tight to his stuffed toy. She covered him up with his blankets and kissed his head. Keith set Apollo down on the nightstand next to the crib. Apollo had a little bed made, it was just a small box with cotton in it for bedding, Spencer wanted him to have it. Keith went to Spencer and kissed his head as well. The parents watched as their kids slept.

They all left and left the door open a crack. They got back downstairs to Mira and Gus, who were ready to leave. They said their goodbyes and Mira opened a portal to head back to Vestal.

Jade then left a little while after. Mainly she was talking to them about stuff and helped clean up more. She left with a goodbye and headed home.

It was an exhausting day for them all so they headed off to bed themselves.

"Goodnight Pyro, Helios." Alexandria said.

"Goodnight." Pyro said,

"See you in the morning, Spectra." Helios said.

Keith nodded and they headed off and went to bed.

-One Month Later-

It was a weekend and Keith was home. Alexandria was in the kitchen cleaning up a bit from lunch while Keith watched Spencer in the living room. Keith was busy reading the news paper and Spencer was sitting next to him on the couch watching tv. Even though Spencer was young and didn't understand what was going on, he found the stuff on funny so he watched it.

Keith looked down at Spencer as he laughed at the characters on the tv. Keith smiled at him and went back to reading. Alexandria came in and sat on the other side of Spencer on the couch.

"Looks like your enjoying your show." Alexandria said.

Spencer looked up at his mom and nodded then went back to watching.

Alexandria looked to Keith and reached over the back of the couch and put her hand on Keith's shoulder. Keith looked over at her and smiled.

Apollo came flying into the room, back from his training with Helios and Pyro. Spencer cheered and went over the the young bakugan that had landed on the tv stand.

Alexandria took the chance to move over next to Keith and snuggle up next to him. He put his arm around her as she put her head against his chest. Keith kissed the top of her head. Alexandria looked up at him and smiled to him. She leaned in and kissed him. Keith set the newspaper aside and kissed Alexandria back.

When they started to deepen the kiss Alexandria felt a pull on her sleeve. They quickly ended the kiss and Alexandria looked next to her to see Spencer looking at her with Apollo on his shoulder.

"What can I do for you baby?" Alexandria asked him.

Spencer only held out his hands and he whispered something. Alexandria just picked him up and put him in her lap, she didn't hear his whisper. Apollo flew of to the end table.

"Well Spencer, what did you want my attention for?" Alexandria wondered.

Spencer pointed to the tv to show that his show was over.

"You want me to see if there is another one coming on?" Keith asked.

Spencer quickly nodded his head with a smile.

Keith got the remote and saw another episode was coming on, "Well there is another one coming on, so you get to watch more." Keith told Spencer.

Spencer clapped and jumped off Alexandria's lap and went to sit in front of the tv, Apollo sitting on his shoulder to watch.

Alexandria looked to Helios and Pyro, who were on the coffee table, "Can you guys watch him for a moment? Me and Keith need a moment." Alexandria asked them.

"Sure Alex, no problem. Well tell you if something happens." Pyro said.

"Well just be in the kitchen." Keith said.

The two got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Well what did you want to talk about?" Keith asked.

"I think Spencer might be close to talking." Alexandria answered.

"You think so?" Keith wondered.

"Yea. He whispers a lot to himself. Plus he's always with Apollo, who always talks to him. He might be getting words form him." Alexandria told him.

"Well maybe. We'll just have to wait." Keith said.

"There was one other thing I wanted to do."

"What's that?"

Alexandria pushed Keith up against the wall and put her lips to his in a deep kiss. Keith was surprised at first by being pushed up against the wall, but started to kiss back once Alexandria started to kiss him. The two were locked into a heated kiss with each other. They both haven't kissed like this in a while. They pulled away for a moment to get a few breaths and went back to kissing. Alexandria put her hands threw Keith's blond hair and fisted a little in her hands. Keith had his arms around Alexandria's chest and held onto her shoulders to hold her closer to him. Keith was enjoying the kiss and was actually turning him on, but that would have to wait. Alexandria pulled away from the kiss and just put her forehead against Keith's.

The moment was ruined when Spencer peered around the corner into the kitchen and walked up to them. The couple still held each other close as their son got close.

"Well hello Spencer." Alexandria greeted, taking one hand away from Keith's head.

Spencer held his hands up to them and mumbled something.

"What was that Spencer?" Keith asked, thinking Spencer was close to saying something.

Spencer still had his hands up, "Ma." He said louder.

Keith and Alexandria looked at each other and Alexandria reached down to pick up Spencer.

"Say that again Spencer." Alexandria said.

"Mama." Spencer cheered and hugged Alexandria around the next.

Alexandria smiled and hugged Spencer back. She was glad he was finally starting to talk.

"Who am I Spencer?" Keith asked, going into Spencer's line of sight.

Spencer pointed at him, "Da." Was all Spencer said.

Keith thought it was good enough and joined in the hug.

"Your growing up so much Spencer." Keith said.

Spencer giggled.

The three walked back into the living room and sat on the couch, trying to get Spencer to talk again. They even tried for him to say Apollo's name, but the closest he got was saying 'App'. They were so proud of him and showed he was growing up fast.

When night came around it was Spencer's time to go to bed.

"Come on little man. Off to bed." Keith said, carrying Spencer up stairs.

Spencer yawned and barred his head in Keith's neck. Keith smiled at him and went into Spencer's room. Alexandria followed behind him with all three bakugan on her. Keith laid Spencer down in his crib while Apollo flew in and went to his little made bed. Helios and Pyro landed next to him. Keith and Alexandria kissed Spencer's now sleeping head. Helios and Pyro wished Apollo goodnight as well. The four of them left the room and went to their own rooms.

Alexandria and Keith got ready for bed, but while Alexandria was getting her shirt off Keith took her shirt and threw it to the ground and spun her around.

"Keith what are you doing?" Alexandria asked.

"Finishing what you started in the kitchen today." Keith smirked.

Keith picked Alexandria up and put her on the bed. He went and locked the door so they could be alone for tonight.

End Chapter!

Wolf: This story still isn't over, still a bit more to go. I just need to plan out what will actually happen in each chapter. I have the idea, I just need to organize it.


	13. Five Years Later

A Bakugan Love Story: Five Years Later

"Apollo! Use Extreme Fire Blast!"

A much older Apolloight opened his mouth and a ball formed and he fired it into the mountain side. Apollo landed on the ground and turned to his partner.

"How was that Spencer?" Apollo asked.

A six year old Spencer jumped up in down from the amazing attack.

"Yea Apollo that was awesome!" Spencer cheered, running up to Apollo.

Apollo let his hand down and Spencer jumped into it. Apollo lifted him up onto his shoulder.

"Lets practice with me on your shoulder today." Spencer said.

"Alright. If you fall I will catch you, promise." Apollo told him.

"You better." Spencer glared.

Apollo laughed as he flew up into the air.

Threw the five years, both boys have grown up big.

Apollo was much stronger now, but he was still a teenager by mind and body, since he was still smaller then both Pyro and Helios. Apollo had mastered his bow and arrows and had perfect aim. He had his powers under control, but some of his special powers he still needed a tiny work on. Apollo was glad he could finally get to do some real battling with Spencer, well they both haven't been in a actually battle yet, besides the practice battles that they had with their parents.

Spencer had grown and showed some of the attitude of both Keith and Alexandria, but his anger was all Alex's, when it came to battling. His hair had grown in like Keith's, but mainly it was just small parts of his hair in the front that stood up. Ever since Spencer turned five did Apollo and him actually start to train together. Apollo taught Spencer his moves and what each of them did, but it was up to Spencer to control which one to use. They went to train in the mountains on some days when Spencer would come home from school. Apollo went with Spencer to school in case something happened, but hid in his backpack so he didn't distract him.

Spencer was in first grade now and he had only two friends and they had bakugan to. The three would show off their bakugan during recess and would say that one day they would have a battles with other teams and in the future might form a team. Of course they were already a team, but not official brawlers yet.

Even though Spencer was young and didn't know much, he knew a lot when it came to battling.

"Okay Apollo, lets start off slow and then pick up speed." Spencer said.

Apollo nodded and started to fly, mainly he just flew straight and then turned to go around the mountain. After a little bit Apollo picked up speed a little bit at a time.

"Come on Apollo, show me what you got." Spencer yelled.

"Alright, hold on Spenc." Apollo said.

Apollo then shot off faster and Spencer felt the adrenaline of it. Spencer cheered as they flew through the air. Then Spencer felt his grip slipping from the side of Apollo's neck. Then his feet started to slip as well.

"Apollo!" Spencer yelled.

Then Spencer's grip let go and and flew back, he tried to grab Apollo's flaming wing, but the heat of his wings was to much.

"Ah!" Spencer screamed.

Apollo stopped and gasped, "Hold on Spencer! I got you!"

Apollo then dived down and managed to catch Spencer. He brought him close to his chest and then went back to the mountain side and landed. Apollo pulled his hand away from his chest and looked down at Spencer who was curled up.

"Spenc, you okay?" Apollo asked.

Spencer uncurled himself, looked around and sat up. He let out a breath of relief.

"I'm okay now, thanks for catching me Apollo." Spencer thanked.

"No problem bud, I told you I would catch you." Apollo said.

"Yes, but don't mention this to my mom. She would flip." Spencer told him.

"Don't worry. I won't tell Alex." Apollo promised.

Spencer nodded and Apollo let him down to the ground.

"Alright Apollo, one more thing before we head home." Spencer reminded him.

Apollo sighed, "Yes I know."

Apollo got in a ready stance.

"Ready?" Spencer asked.

"Ready." Apollo answered.

"Apollo! Special attack! Fire Plague!" Spencer ordered.

Apollo closed his eyes and his arrow shaped scar started to glow and fire started to surround him. Once charged enough Apollo let out the giant wave of fire at the side of the mountain. The wave was half the side of the mountain and the fire melted the snow as it hit it. Apollo went back to normal and looked at his work.

"That was really good Apollo. Better then last time." Spencer told him.

"It was. I'm getting better all the time." Apollo said.

"Yep. Now lets head home." Spencer said.

"Good idea." Apollo agreed.

Apollo picked up Spencer and put him one his head this time. He flew off and headed back to Bakugan City.

Alexandria looked out the back door again to the backyard.

"Oh where is that boy. I told him to be home at five." Alexandria said.

Pyro looked to her partner from the table.

"Relax Alex, he'll be home soon. You know how he and Apollo get carried away with their training." Pyro reminded her.

Alexandria sighed, "Yes I know."

The flapping of wings were heard and Alexandria walked out to the back porch and saw Apollo and Spencer flying in. They landed in the backyard and Apollo let Spencer to the ground before going back to his ball form and landing on Spencer's shoulder.

Alexandria looked at Spencer with a serious looks.

"Yes, mommy I know. I'm late." Spencer said.

"I told you to be home 30 minutes ago." Alexandria told him.

"I know, I was trying to get home. We just practiced our flying for a little bit and got a little carried away I guess." Spencer explained.

"You getting better at it?" Alexandria asked.

"Yep. Just not at top speed do I start to lose my grip." Spencer answered.

"Well, good thing you're getting better." Alexandria said.

Pyro went to Apollo.

"How are your powers coming?" Pyro asked him.

"Very good mom. I'm getting much stronger at making them better." Apollo told her.

"Good. You'll be full power soon enough." Pyro said.

They all went inside and Spencer went up to his room. His room was still in the same spot, but his baby stuff was sold away and he had a bed and everything else. He had a desk with his computer on it, he didn't know how to use it fully, but he had one to play games. He had a television in his room that had a game system hooked up to it. Posters of bakugan hung around the room, but the biggest one he had was of Dan and Drago. Spencer was told of Dan and Drago and all their adventures he had while his mom was with him. Spencer looked up to him a lot and Apollo looked up to Drago. Even though Dan was nowhere to be found, he was still a great brawler to everyone around the world.

Alexandria watched Spencer go up to his room, but she had to get back to work on making dinner and Keith would be home soon.

Half hour later, a portal opened in the foyer and Keith walked out with Helios on his shoulder. He saw Alexandria in the kitchen and he noticed that she hadn't notice his entrance yet so he walked into the kitchen up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and it caused her to jump in the proses.

Keith chuckled at her reaction, "Got you."

"Oh you." Alexandria giggled, turning around in Keith's arms and kissed him.

Keith smiled and hugged her tight.

"Alright, let me go. I have to finish making dinner." Alexandria told him.

"Okay okay." Keith said letting go.

Keith went to the bottom of the stairs and looked up and could see Spencer's door. His door had bakugan posters all over it.

"Spencer." Keith called up the stairs.

Soon the door flew open and Spencer looked over the railing at Keith.

"Daddy." Spencer cheered and raced down the stairs.

Spencer jumped the last two steps into Keith's arms. Keith managed to catch him.

"Oh boy, you're getting heavy. I wont be able to do that anymore before long." Keith told him.

Keith set Spencer down and they both headed into the living room till they waited for dinner to be done.

They didn't have to wait long till Alexandria walked into the living room.

"Dinner's done." Alexandria said.

Spencer ran into the kitchen into his chair. Alexandria and Keith walked in, they got their plates ready and they got Spencer's and sat down.

As they ate, they talked about stuff.

Keith turned to Alexandria and went to her ear, "You want to tell him about tomorrow?" Keith asked.

Alexandria nodded.

"Hey Spencer." Alexandria started.

"Yes mommy?" Spencer wondered.

"How would you want to go somewhere tomorrow that you haven't been to yet?" Alexandria asked him.

Tomorrow was a Saturday so Spencer didn't have to worry about school and Keith didn't have to worry about work. It was the perfect day to go.

"I would love to, but where is it?" Spencer asked.

"Its in town. Its a surprise, but we invited your friends too." Keith answered him.

"You invited Eric and Sam? This must be fun then." Spencer said excited.

"Yep. Our friends are going to be there to. We'll be showing you something you haven't seen yet." Alexandria said.

"Is Apollo coming too?" Spencer wondered.

"Yes he is. He's going to be an important part of it." Pyro said.

"I can't wait. How about you Apollo?" Spencer asked him.

"I want to know what it is as well." Apollo answered.

With that conversation out of the way. They all finished their meal and helped clean up.

They stayed in the living room for a little bit to watch television. Then Spencer yawned and it was his bed time.

"Come on Spencer, lets get to bed." Alexandria told him.

Spencer nodded and took Alexandria's hand and they walked upstairs, Keith and the bakugan followed them. Apollo stayed on Spencer's shoulder till he had to get changed for bed. Alexandria took off his shirt and pants and just put one big shirt on him that went to his knees. Apollo went to his made bed and settled down in the cotton. Spencer went into his bed and got comfy as Alexandria put the covers over him.

"Goodnight Spencer." Alexandria said.

"We'll see you in the morning." Keith said.

"Goodnight mom, goodnight dad." Spencer yawned and closed his eyes.

Alexandria and Keith kissed Spencer's head and left the room.

"You think he's ready for this tomorrow?" Alexandria asked Keith as they headed back downstairs.

"I'm sure he is." Keith assured her.

Pyro flew onto Alexandria's shoulder, "And Apollo is also ready." Pyro told them.

"He's more then ready." Helios added as he landed on Keith's shoulder.

"Well, lets just hope they have fun tomorrow." Alexandria said.

Keith and Alexandria sat on the couch to watch more television before going to bed.

They headed upstairs and headed into their room. Keith was in the bathroom brushing his teeth while Alexandria got her shirt on. Then Pyro flew it and landed in front of her partner on her dresser.

"Alex, when are you going to tell him?" Pyro wondered in a whisper.

"When the time is right, Pyro. Just not now, I'm afraid of what he'll say." Alexandria whispered back.

"Alexandria you don't need to worry about anything. You know Keith will accept it." Pyro told her.

"Yes I know, but still." Alexandria sighed, "I'll tell him tomorrow night, when everything has cooled down and we're back home." Alexandria said.

"Good. Just don't let it off any longer." Pyro said.

"I won't Pyro, I promise." Alexandria giggled.

Pyro flew to the door, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Alexandria said as Pyro left.

Keith walked back into the room.

"Pyro just leave?" Keith asked as he went to the bed.

"Yea. Just saying goodnight is all." Alexandria said, also heading to the bed.

They both got under the covers and cuddled up closer to each other. They said their good nights and were soon off to sleep in each other's arms.

-Morning-

The Clay house woke up as it usually did on a weekend. Keith woke up first and as he got a shower Alexandria would wake up and would join him. They would get ready and Spencer would be waking up.

Spencer walked out of his room, Apollo on his shoulder. Spencer whipped the sleep out of his eyes. He went to his parents' room and knocked.

"Mommy? Daddy? You up?" Spencer asked, still a little asleep.

"Yes Spencer." Alexandria answered from behind the door.

Spencer opened the door and walked into the room. Alexandria was sitting on the bed and Keith was looking for his shirt to wear.

"You guys ready for today?" Keith asked them.

"You bet we are." Apollo answered.

"We can't wait to see what the surprise is." Spencer added.

Alexandria get up from the bed and went to him.

"You want me to help you get dress?" Alexandria wondered.

"No, I want to dress myself today. You can always check to see if its good." Spencer said.

"Alright. Got get dressed." Alexandria said.

Spencer nodded and ran back to his room.

Keith managed to find his black shirt he use to wear a while ago and managed to find his jacket in the back of the closet.

"Never thought I would be wearing this stuff again." Keith said.

"It has been a while." Alexandria said.

Keith dug threw the bottom of the closet and managed to find a steel box. He took off the lid and looked inside.

"I actually missed this thing a little bit." Keith chuckled.

"Well you haven't had a need to use it in a while." Alexandria told him.

"That's true, but today will be special for Spencer. So I need to show him. Plus he needs to know of my history." Keith said.

Alexandria nodded in agreement, "I agree. He's old enough for him to know."

Keith nodded and took the object out of the box.

Spencer got to his room and looked threw his dressers. He got a pair of black pants and put on a red shirt with a blue hoodie vest.

"What you think Apollo?" Spencer asked the bakugan.  
>"Awesome if you ask me." Apollo answered.<p>

Spencer nodded and he went back to his parents room.

"How is this?" Spencer asked.

Alexandria and Keith turned to him.

"Well look at you." Keith said surprised.

"Its perfect." Alexandria said.

Spencer smiled and went downstairs.

Alexandria and Keith walked out of their room and meet Helios and Pyro at the top of the stairs.

"Finally get to see action today." Helios said.

"Not going to be rusty are you Helios?" Keith joked.

"Very funny, but I wont know till I'm out there." Helios said.

They all walked down the stairs. They had some breakfast and decided to head out. Spencer was already outside by the car, he was so excited.

"Is Eric and Sam going to meet us there?" Spencer asked.

"Yes they will, so will my old bakugan team?" Alexandria answered him.

"Wow really? This is going to be awesome. Can you tell me were we are going yet?" Spencer wondered.

"Not yet. You have to find out yourself." Keith told him.

Spencer sighed and got into the car once Keith unlocked it. Alexandria buckled him in his car seat and they headed off. Spencer couldn't stay still in his seat. Apollo couldn't even stay still and wondered were they were off to.

"Alright Spencer we're almost there. Close your eyes." Alexandria told him.

"Don't look either Apollo." Pyro said.

Spencer closed his eyes and got more went into his ball form and hid in Spencer's pocket.

The car stopped and Alexandria and Keith got out. They got Spencer out of his car seat and out of the car. They walked forward a little bit.

"Okay Spencer, open your eyes." Alexandria said.

Spencer quickly opened his eyes, Apollo jumped up to Spencer's shoulder and popped open. Both gasped as they found out were they were.

The Bakugan League stadium.

Spencer walked forward a little bit and stared in aw at the place he has been dreaming of coming to. He looked back to his parents and smiled.

"Are we really here?" Spencer asked, making sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Yes we are." Keith said.

"We thought it was time for you and Apollo to be in a actual battle." Alexandria told him.

Spencer ran to his parents and hugged them both.

"Thank you." Spencer thanked.

Alexandria and Keith smiled.

"Now we have to wait for the others to arrive." Alexandria said.

Not soon after, two kids ran up to Spencer. Both boys, one had spiked red hair, Eric; while the other boy had medium length blond hair, Sam. They both were cousins.

"Spencer!" Both greeted with a big hug.

"Eric! Sam!" Spencer greeted back.

Walking behind the boys were people Alexandria haven't seen in a long time. Her old team: Jason, Katie, Kyle and Victoria. Her team mates all ended up being in couples. Jason got married to Katie once she was done with her studies in America and came back home. Kyle married Victoria after she got out of the army. Eric was Jason and Katie's son. Sam was Kyle and Victoria's son.

"My God." Alexandria said walking away from Keith a little.

"Alex. Its been so long." Jason said.

The old team hugged each other. They all had their bakugan still and they were greeting each other again as well.

"The old Team Pyrodoom, back together." Kyle said.

"Team Pyrodoom?" Spencer, Sam and Eric asked.

"Yep. Our old team." Katie said.

"Back together again." Victoria added.

"Cool." The three boys said.

They turned to each other, "We should be a team and make a team name." Sam suggested.

"Yea man that would be awesome." Spencer agreed.

"But what would we call ourselves?" Eric wondered.

The boys stopped for a moment to think.

"You guys thinking of a name?" Keith asked them.

"Yea." Sam answered.

"We can't think of anything." Spencer answered.

Alexandria walked up to them.  
>"Don't all of you guys have dragon bakugan?" Alexandria asked them.<p>

Sam was a Aquas brawler with his guardian bakugan Quake Dragonoid. While Eric was a Haos brawler and his guardian bakugan was Sky & Gaia Dragonoid.

"Yes we do." They all said.

"Well, start there." Alexandria told them.

"Dragonrunners?" Sam suggested.

"Dragonsparks?" Eric suggested.

"Dragonflyers?" Spencer added to the list.

All of them shook their heads.

Spencer thought for a moment.

"Wait, what about, Dragonriders?" Spencer said.

"I like that." Sam agreed.

"Yea me to." Eric said.

Apollo meet in the middle of the three.

"Then its official, we are a team." Apollo said.

Quake and Sky& Gaia got in the middle with Apollo. The three boys put their hands together in the middle.

"Now, you wont be an official team till you guys do some official battles." Keith said.

"He's right." Sam said.

"Don't worry guys. An old friend will help us out." Alexandria said.

"Who?" Spencer asked.

"Follow me." Alexandria said.

Everyone followed Alexandria to one of the other stadiums in the area. Outside one of the arena's, was Marucho.

"Marucho, its been a while." Alexandria greeted him.

"Yes it has. I was surprised when you called me up a couple days ago." Marucho said.

"Yea I know, but now to the business." Alexandria reminded him.

"Ah yes, the battles." Marucho looked around Alexandria to the three boys, "Well lets get to it."

Alexandria turned to to boys, "Here's what we are going to do, we are all going to battle. Once we are done and you guys see how a battle is done, we will let you guys go and battle." Alexandria explained to them.

The three boys nodded in agreement with that plan.

"How about Victoria vs Katie first then Kyle vs Jason. Alexandria and Keith will go last. Then the boys will be up." Marucho suggested.

"Sounds good." They all said.

Marucho nodded and lead them inside.

Spencer was excited again, he has never been inside a bakugan stadium before. He was in aw, so was Eric and Sam. The bakugan were amazed as well. People were already gathered inside the stadium.

"Victoria and Katie go get ready. I'll go up to the announcers box. Everyone else go to the stands." Marucho said.

They all nodded and went there ways. Spencer and the boys sat together and got a good seat up front. Alexandria sat next to him with Keith at her side while the other sat on the other side of Eric and Sam. Marucho was going to be announcing this battle so when his voice came over the speakers the battle was about to start.

"_Lady and gentlemen. Today's battles are going to be special battles all day. An old team of the league has returned for today, Team Pyrodoom! Today they will be doing some battles and will be battle for all of you. First battle of today is Victoria Green Vs Katie Braxsix!"_ Marucho announced.

The crowd cheered, they all remember the former raining team of the league. No one has come to there level yet, of course they were still below the Bakugan Battle Brawlers in team rank.

Threw out the day the battles went. Katie winning her battle. Then when it was Kyle and Jason's turn to battle Spencer was so pumped at watching such awesome battling up front. Real battles and not training as he always did. Jason won his battle, no surprise with his good strategies still coming in handy.

Then it was Alexandria's and Keith's turn.

"Well Spencer. Its our turn now." Alexandria said.

"Who you going to supporting?" Keith joked.

"I'll be cheering for both of you." Spencer chuckled.

The two nodded and stood up. The two headed down. Keith put his jacket on.

Alexandria saw Jason come back, she went to him.

"If Spencer asks about Keith, tell him. If he has more question, we'll tell him when we are done." She whispered to him.

"Sure thing." Jason said.

Jason and Kyle went up to the stands.

"You ready?" Alexandria asked Keith, turning to him.

"I always am." Keith said.

Alexandria looked down in Keith's hands and saw his Spectra mask. She smiled and took the mask into her hands. Keith looked up at her. She lifted the mask and put it over Keith's face. The little bright blue eyes lit up as the mask was fully in place.

Spectra smirked, "Lets get this battle underway."

Spectra walked past Alexandria. She smiled as he walked by and was taken away by his appearance.

"God I love that man. He still has that sexiness to him when he's dressed like that." Alexandria breathed out.

"Oh brother Alex." Pyro whispered.

"I heard that." Spectra said, standing at the entrance.

Alexandria blushed and went over to him.

"I love you." Spectra said.

"I love you too." Alexandria said.

She kissed him real quick.

"_Our last battle by team Team Pyrodoom is going to be an exciting one! Their leader, Alexandria Clay, will be facing none other than her top rival Spectra Phantom!"_ Marucho announced.

The two walked out onto the field and got in their positions.

Spencer was up in the stands, confused as can be.

"Spectra Phantom?" Spencer wondered.

Once they entered the battle field, Spencer looked over the railing and saw Spectra and how he looked almost like his dad, but dressed in a long black jacket and wore a mask over his face.

Apollo noticed the Helios was with this weird figure.

"Who is Spectra? And I thought my dad was supposed to be facing my mom?" Spencer asked.

Jason was sitting next to Spencer and sighed.

"Alex knew you were going to ask that, so I'll answer that question for you." Jason said.

Spencer looked towards Jason.

"Spectra Phantom is you dad Spencer. This is what Keith does when he battles. He is another person. He came to those terms a long time ago that when he battles he is Spectra Phantom, a strong and noble battler. Any other time he is Keith Clay, a loving man and the father you know." Jason told him.

Spencer got some of his questions answered, but what was in his mind was, 'What caused his father to be this way?'

"Just watch the battle and you'll see how different he is when it comes to battles." Jason said.

Spencer nodded and sat back to watch the battle.

The battle field started to change for their battle once they were in position.

"_The battle field is set! Let the battle begin!"_ Marucho cheered.

"You first, my lady." Spectra offered.

"Thank you." Alexandria faced Pyro, "Ready Pyro?" She asked her.

"You bet. Its been a while since I had a real battle." Pyro said.

Alexandria grabbed Pyro and threw her to the battle field. Pyro landed.

"Bakugan brawl! Pyrus Galaxy Pyrosoul! Stand!" Alexandria yelled.

With a swirl of fire, Pyro appeared.

Apollo cheered as his mother entered the field.

Spectra grabbed Helios and with a smirk, threw him. Helios landed.

"Bakugan brawl! Darkus Infinity Helios! Stand!" Spectra yelled.

A black vortex appeared and Helios popped out of it.

Spencer could tell the difference in his dad's voice, how it sounded more with determination and sounded a bit angry.

Apollo also cheered as Helios entered the field.

Both bakugan roared at each other and tried to get some of their mussels to stretch out. Its been so long since they had a real battle, but their training might come to their advantage compared to the others.

"Lets get this started Pyro! Ability activate! Galaxy Star Twister!" Alexandria commanded.

Pyro started to spin really fast and soon a twisted of fire and stars formed and headed towards Helios. He got trapped in the wind of the twister and got sucked in and got spun around a bit till he was tossed up in the air.

"Ah!" Helios yelled in surprise.

"Hurry Pyro while he up there! Dark Chaos Power!" Alexandria said.

Dark fire formed in Pyro's hands and she shot them at Helios. Some of the dark fire stuck to him while some hovered next to him. Pyro clapped her hands together and the fire exploded. Helios crashed to the ground as he fell on top of one of the pillars.

Helios got up with no problem as the rock fell from him.

"Oh, things just got interesting." Helios said.

"Indeed they have. Now ability activate! Clamor Quasar!" Spectra said.

Purple smoke started to come out of Helios's mouth then he shot it forward at Pyro. Pyro was so close to him that she couldn't do anything and the attack hit her and sent her flying. Alexandria watched Pyro hit into one of the pillars. Pyro quickly got up.

"That one actually hurt Helios." Pyro said.  
>"Good, it was suppose to." Helios said straight forward.<p>

Pyro dashed forward at Helios and swung a clawed fist at him. It connected with his check and he was in shock that she decided to attack him like that.

"Melee huh?" Helios guessed then got into a fighting stance, "Lets do this."

They two bakugan landed blows onto each other with their fists. Then Pyro did a move Alexandria taught her. Once Helios punched, Pyro dodged out of the way and grabbed Helios's arm. She twisted his arm and swept him at the same time, sending him forward and causing him to land on his back.

"You loss the melee part." Pyro said and walked away a bit.

Helios jumped up and grabbed Pyro in a good grip and jumped up into the air.

"Never turn your back on your opponent." Helios reminded her.

"Helios! Ragnarok Buster!" Spectra told him.

Pyro was far away enough for Helios's green part of his chest to open.

"Choke on this!" Helios yelled.

The purple stream came out of Helios's chest and hit Pyro. This time it sent her flying upward and the attack exploded when she was far enough away.

Pyro lost the round, going into her ball form and falling to Alexandria's feet. Alexandria picked her up.

Helios went back to Spectra.

"Pyro you alright?" Alexandria asked her.

Pyro opened up, "Yea I'm fine. I guess that training with Apollo for him has payed off." Pyro said.

"Well, we still have another round so lets get it on." Alexandria said.

"Bakugan brawl!" The two said together.

The two bakugan landed in the arena.

Spencer was enjoying the battle so much, he was getting pumped up by the battling. He couldn't wait till it was his turn. Apollo was enjoying watching his parents beat up on each other.

"Ability activate! Galaxy Camouflage Destroy Striker!" Alexandria ordered.

Pyro made the field dark and planets and stars filled the dark field. Pyro started to blend in. Pyro roared at Helios and lunged at him. Helios was ready for when she hit him, but Pyro vanished as she fully became one with the galaxy she had set up. Helios looked all around him. Pyro flew above him so he didn't' notice her.

"Attack Pyro!" Alexandria told her.

Pyro let out her stream of dark star fire down at Helios. She continued her attack until she hit the ground behind him. Helios fell to one knee.

The ability wore off and the dark field went away.

"Helios! Bolting Breaker!" Spencer said.

Helios quickly lifted up his tail and shot out dark lightning at Pyro. Helios looked over his shoulder so he could aim. Pyro tried to dodge some of the attacks, but soon one hit her and a cloud formed. Helios stood up.

"Pyro, use Galaxy Dragon Fire Comet!" Alexandria yelled.

Helios looked threw the dust cloud and could see Pyro's shape glowing blue. Pyro flew straight up as the blue fire surrounded her body. Once Pyro was up high enough, she put herself into a ball and fell towards Helios. Helios had nothing to counter that with.

"Oh crap." Helios whispered.

The attack hit him and this caused him to loss the round went went back to his ball form. He flew back and landed at Spencer's feet. Pyro got up from the attack and went back to Alexandria.

"One round a piece, Pyro. Lets make this count." Alexandria said.

"Right." Pyro said.

Spectra picked up Helios.

"You alright Helios?" Spectra asked him.

"I'm fine. Lets just get this last battle." Helios said.

"Sounds good." Spectra agreed.

"_Last round! Go!"_ Marucho said.

The two grabbed their bakugan and threw them into the field.

"Pyro stand!" Alexandria said.

"Helios stand!" Spectra said.

The bakugan roared and went to each other. The two locked onto each other as they both had their hands on each other's shoulders. Pyro jumped up and kicked Helios in the face, making herself do a back flip in the process and Helios falling to the ground. Pyro landed perfectly on her feet.

"Pyro! Fire Sword Battle Warrior!" Alexandria said.

Pyro put her hands above her head and a sword appeared and fell into her hands. As she grabbed the handle, she had armor surround her and grab onto her and she was soon covered in it, almost looking like a knight. Pyro went into a fighting stance, the blade of the sword shined in the sun light.

Helios got up and looked at the warrior form of Pyro.

"Helios! Battle Warrior!" Spectra ordered.

Purple surrounded Helios and his normal black armor turned gray.

Helios went forward with speed, thanks to his rockets. Pyro put up her sword fast to block Helios's claws with each swing he took. Pyro stabbed with her sword, but it missed Helios by a little and Helios got the chance to get at her face. Pyro saw it coming, but with her ability she was fast and missed the claws and spun around. She swung the sword around as well and managed to get Helios in the side of his chest. The hit sent him flying and made a dent in his side. Dust and dirt went flying.

Spectra stayed calm, "FARBAS Infinity." Spectra said.

Threw the dust, Pyro could see the red robotic eye of Helios.

'Damage from Fire Sword Battle Warrior, fixed. Damage from past rounds, fixed. Defense up 120% and now at full capacity.' The computer said.

The dust settled and the dent in his side was fixed. Helios smirked and then jumped at Pyro and managed to punch her in the face. Pyro grabbed his fists, but with new strength he was over powering her. Her feet were digging in the ground.

"Alex, a little help here." Pyro said.

"Right." Alexandria got the perfect thing, "Ready Pyro?" Alexandria asked her.

Pyro managed to twist up Helios's hands and toss him to the ground and she flew up a little bit.

"Ability activate! Galaxy Exodia Blade Breaker!" Alexandria said.

Pyro's scar started to glow and she put her hands above her head and a red disk started to form. Helios looked up at her. Pyro threw the disk down at Helios. Helios realized the attack and took off into the air and tried to get away from the attack. Pyro controlled the disk as she tired to make contact with Helios.

"Quickly Helios! Deep Fire Block-A!" Spectra said.

As Helios went around he opened the rockets on his back and many purple arrows shoot out of his back. With all the arrows it hit Pyro's disk and it exploded and Pyro's concentration was lost as the attack hit her.

"Clamor Quasar!" Helios yelled as he flew down at Pyro.

A purple smoke stream shoot out of Helios's mouth. Pyro had no time to react and the attack hit her with force.

Pyro was defeated and went to ball form at Alexandria's feet. Both were surprised, Helios managed to get out of one of Pyro's secret attack. Alexandria picked up Pyro as the field went back to normal. Helios went back to Spectra.

"_The winner, Spectra Phantom!" _Marucho announced.

The crowd cheered.

Alexandria went to Spectra and held her hand out.

"Good game babe." Alexandria said.

Spectra grabbed her hand, "And to you." Spectra said.

Marucho managed to get down to the field.

"We have one more thing to give to you audience, and that's a couple more battles." Marucho announced.

The audience cheered.

"If we can have Sam Green, Eric Braxsix, and Spencer Clay come down to field." Marucho said.

The three boys looked at each other and got up from their seats. They headed down to the field, they all were nervous and so were the bakugan. They got to the field and got surprised as they walked to Marucho, Alexandria and Spectra.

"Now that they are here. I am here to present a new team to the Bakugan League." Marucho announced.

People cheered at the news.

"Today, these guys are known as team Dragonriders!" Marucho said.

People cheered out in excitement.

"To celebrate, their parents have set them up with battles from people they know a while ago." Marucho started, "Sam your opponent is Mira Clay."

Mira entered the arena. Spectra was actually surprised to see his sister there and never knew that Kyle or Victoria asked her.

"They will be the first match. For you Eric, you will be facing Shun. Everyone knows who that is." Marucho said.

Shun calmly entered the arena and stood behind Eric, who was so excited to be facing Shun.

"They are the second battle. As for you Spencer, your parents asked Gus Grav." Marucho told him.

Spencer gasped and looked to his parents, who nodded.

Spencer looked to the opening of the arena as Gus walked out. Gus said nothing as he messed up Spencer's hair and stood behind him.

"Here are your matches. Now lets get the first one underway." Marucho said.

The boys and their opponents went to sit in the stands. As Sam battles with Mira. Spencer looked back at his parents. He was going to ask about this father, but he wasn't going to worry about it. He was going to watch his friends play out his battle.

Chapter End!

Wolf: This continues into the next chapter.


End file.
